Niima (A Reylo Fairytale)
by autonomee
Summary: Rey is pulled into an alternate world by a vindictive queen, A Fairytale Reylo AU Inspired by Red River by Chie Shinohara
1. Running Water

So soft… Evaan's lips were ever so slightly pressed against Rey's and she felt exquisite. His kiss was tentative yet warm, its heat spreading to Rey's cheeks and neck. She's waited for this moment for so long, her first kiss! And at fifteen years old, it couldn't come sooner. It was finally here and with Evaan of all people.

He pulled back blushing a deep crimson and raised his right hand to cover his mouth and cheeks. "Err.. sorry! Umm, I'll see you tomorrow!" And he quickly spun on his heel and ran off towards his neighborhood.

 _Oh my…_ Rey touched her lips gently, the warmth still there. _He kissed me…_ She hopped into the air with a triumphant fist pump. It was only a little out of character, something she would have done at the end of a lacrosse game or martial arts match, not for a kiss but this felt like a big win nonetheless.

Rey turned towards home and started jogging without hearing the unusual splash of water which seemingly reached out for her.

Rey burst through the front door and called, "Hey, mom! Hi, dad! I'm hooome!" She kicked off her signature scruffy boots, hung her raincoat, ran up the stairs, turned right, and opened up her bedroom door which she shared with her older sister, Hala. Her sister's head snapped up from the textbook she was studying at her desk and immediately slammed it shut.

"Well?" She looked at Rey expectantly with a giant grin.

Rey returned the grin and giggled. "Kimora! Reeve!" She called for the other two Niima sisters who have been dying to hear, just as Hala was, what Evaan intended on telling Rey after school today. They both hurried into the room and shut the door conspiratorially, as they have many times before.

Reeve hadn't even sat down by the time she was demanding the story. "So, what happened?!"

"Well… he kissed me!" They all burst into squeals and giggles, everyone exchanging quick glances. "But! He quickly left right after! I mean, what am I supposed to think about that?" Rey knew there was little to worry about, his reaction was that of a classic teenage boy.

"Oh he is so into you, Rey!" Kimora was ecstatic for her sister. Rey laughed and all the girls talked about Evaan for longer, wondering what the next development would be for Rey and Evaan's budding relationship.

Hala's betta fish, Gilly, wiggled her way to the edge of the fish bowl as a small whirlpool formed in the middle of her bowl. The whirlpool grew.

Rey rolled her eyes, happy to give them an interesting update but not willing to tell them more especially since there wasn't exactly more to tell. "I have to take a bath. I'll tell you guys what happens tomorrow of course." The whirlpool went unnoticed and faded away.

Thinking about the events of the day, Rey sunk deeper into the water with a heavy sigh. She laid back in the bathtub, tipping her head back, wringing out the small washcloth and placing it on her forehead. Tomorrow ought to be another good day at school, Rey couldn't wait to see Evaan and hear whatever adorable excuse he would come up with for his behaviour today.

He was so nervous when he asked to meet after school, saying he had something to tell Rey.  
She didn't expect him to just kiss her and bolt. Rey touched her lips again remembering the tender kiss, desiring to feel it again.

Just then bubbles starting springing up out of the tub and a pair of slender, pale arms, almost grey, with long manicured fingers emerged, wrapping their length around Rey's body. _Where were these coming from?_ Rey screamed and struggled against them as they enveloped her and started to pull her deeper into the tub. _Where even?… How is this possible?_ Hala burst through the door, Rey kept struggling against the arms but they were already gone. _What just happened?_

"What just happened?" Hala demanded, echoing Rey's thoughts.

"I don't know." She looked at me expectantly and with concern, Rey knew she had to say more but couldn't explain. "Umm, sorry, I guess the steam really got to me. Don't worry, Hala, I'll be out in a moment."

She nodded, concern still present in her eyes, and shut the door behind her.

Rey quickly got out of the tub, maybe too quickly, but she didn't want to be left in the tub alone when those disturbingly pale arms could… she shook her head, she was imagining things. _Maybe the steam really did get to me._

Rey toweled off, rolled on some antiperspirant, and slipped on her nightgown. Time for bed.

Things seemed to be normal the next day as if nothing happened, much to Rey's relief. Rey dropped by the music room at the end of the day to find Evaan at the piano working on his solo piece for competition. His head bowed, a single droplet of sweat descended over his temple down the side of his face, his eyes were furious with concentration as his fingers danced over the keys, sometimes furiously and sometimes his fingers would soften and almost caress the keys. It was truly something to behold. Rey was transfixed.

She didn't want to interrupt him, not in the slightest, until she heard a gurgling coming from behind her. She turned to see the same pair of arms from last night spring out of Ms. Aphra's fish tank and reach for her. Rey felt the arms wrap around her again, pulling her in, she screamed for Evaan as she threw all of her weight forward to free herself. Evaan spun around in shock.

"Rey! What's going on- what happened?" His panicked eyes darted around searching for the threat until they landed on the fallen fish tank, water and debris covered the floor with small fish flopping helplessly on the floor. "Evaan! There were hands coming out of the tank!" The words came out and sounded ridiculous even to Rey. She was in shock, staring at the fish flopping… _I can't explain it but I know what I saw! I know those cold wet arms were trying to take me with them._

He strode over to me and placed his hand on Rey's forehead. "Are you feeling okay, Rey? Here, let me take care of this… Ms. Aphra is very fond of these fish." He left the room and got some help and soon the fish tank was cleaned up.

Rey was still very freaked out on the walk home, paranoid about the rain clouds high above and each puddle she had to step over. She remained pretty quiet, still in shock and internally struggling to identify _what in the world was going on._ She was a few paces behind Evaan, lost in thought and thankful that he wasn't pressing his questions too hard because she simply could not explain.

Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her ankle, those pale arms snaking around her legs and waste, impossibly long and flexible. They wrapped around her whole being, one hand covering her mouth so she couldn't call for Evaan's help and pulled her deeper into the puddle, this time there was nothing she could do, gravity working against her. Evaan heard the splash and turned around. Rey had vanished.

Rey was being dragged deeper and deeper into the freezing water, holding her breath for dear life. The farther she descended, the warmer the water got until it was lukewarm. All she could see was darkness. She writhed and struggled, managing to free one leg and kick the arms with all her might. They lost their grip on Rey and she saw a box of light above her, she kicked furiously to reach it, almost out of breath. Rey emerged, gasping desperately for air, from what looked like a stone spring, surrounded by people at work. They shouted their surprise in a language she couldn't understand but she didn't have time to even think about the strange world she just emerged into. It was all stone and tan and sand.

Armed men ran by and upon seeing her, pointed at her and shouted in the same foreign language. They were coming for her. _Why is this happening?_ Rey turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, up some cobble stairs and stopped suddenly when she saw the landscape in front of her was unlike her own home, it was a stunning desert expanse with a bloody sun hanging overhead. No… two suns. _Where am I?_

She had no time to ponder that because the people she could only assume were guards were catching up to her and so she took off again. She weaved through the locals who scattered to avoid the soaking girl in a strange uniform. Rey couldn't even ask for help, these people also shouted in the same foreign language.

She ran down some more stairs and took a sudden right into a small opening, looking over her shoulder to see if the men were still on her tail, and she ran directly into a tall figure with a black cloak. Rey took a step back taking in her surroundings, the tall stone walls that seemed to define this town encircled a stunning olive tree that stood in the center. It was a dead end.

The hooded figure seemed to be appreciating the tree's beauty when Rey ran into him. The tall figure turned around quickly, revealing a beautiful man, with pale skin, an array of beauty marks strewn across his long face, a strong nose, larger lips, and blazing brown eyes.

He looked over her shoulder towards the direction of the shuffling footsteps that grew louder as the guards grew closer. His intense gaze returned to her and he said something in the foreign language. Blast! He would be no help either. Rey was ready to spin around and flee the way she came when the man quickly enveloped her in his cloak, spinning them both around and pressed his lips to hers.

 _What in the world?_ His kiss was entirely unlike Evaan's, hot and rough leaving Rey breathless. She gasped in response and the stranger took it as an opportunity to slip his hot tongue into her mouth. It was all wrong, his strong arms holding her tightly to his body, her back arched as she pushed her hands against his chest yet he only pressed forward, doubling over her and holding up her weight.

They were being surrounded by the armed men yet this man was completely unaffected! He was still kissing her when one of the guards demanded, "Hey you! Have you seen a girl wearing strange clothing run by here!?" _Wait… How could I suddenly understand them?_

The man stopped kissing her and gave the guard who spoke an intense glare, keeping Rey hidden behind his cloak.

The guard's hardened expression changed immediately, his eyebrows shooting up, fear entering his eyes. "Oh pardon me, my prince, forgive me, forgive me." _He is a prince?!_ All the men quickly got down on one knee and bent their heads. "The queen is searching for a woman, err a thief, who escaped, please prince, if this is her, return her to us so she may receive justice." _The queen?_

The beautiful stranger's face remained unchanged. His deep voice nearly growled, "When I'm with a woman, I only have eyes for her. I have not seen this thief you speak of. Now get out of my sight."

The guards' eyes flickered to me, trying to get a good look at me from behind the stranger's cloak. "Must I repeat myself? Get lost!" The stranger barked his order and the men exchanged nervous glances, eyes flickering to me but then decided against pressing the issue and hurried out of the small olive-bearing alcove.

His gaze shifted back down to me and he smirked. "What did you do to get the queen's personal army after you?"


	2. Sacrifice

_What did you do to get the queen's personal army after you?... What did I do? Nothing!_ "I…" Rey didn't know what to say to this man, the tips of her fingers grazing her lips which still tingled from his hardy kisses.

His large hands were reaching out to her once again, smirk unwavering. "Perhaps your mind is still on our kiss. I do not like to leave business unfinished either."

Rey was tall for her age and gender, yet she felt tiny compared to this man who was quickly leaning down with those plump red lips, his hands firmly on her hips. His smell was musky, warm, and reminded her of mulled wine and cinnamon. His hot breath was in her face, intoxicating.

 _Snap out of it, Rey! This is not Evaan, this is not your home, this may not even be your world!_ She shook her head to clear it and quickly pushed the man by his muscled, broad chest, surprised by the firmness. She may as well be pushing a wall so she quickly did what they taught in her self defense course, stomping her foot down on his.

His expression turned to that of surprise more so than pain as he took a two steps back, Rey seized the opportunity to run out the way she came. She shivered, missing the intense warmth of the man who had forced his tongue down her throat.

 _What now?_ Rey scrambled down a path she hadn't gone down yet, one that led her to another busy part of the town, full of stands of goods for sale and adults and children bustling about making purchases and carrying heavy loads. At the sight of her, many parted ways and called out about the strange girl who the queen's army was searching for.

Immediately, four men dressed identical to the men who chased her before rounded the corner, heading straight for her. Rey struggled but the four of them managed to seize her easily, one of them pulling a small vial from his garments, uncorking it. Another man held her head, tipping it back, forcing the liquid down her throat.

Her body began to feel numb but she was not losing consciousness. She slumped into the arms of the men and then more came and congregated around her. They dragged her westwards towards what she believed to be the queen's palace, all the while she was powerless.

Rey was sat with her knees bent in front of her and one foot on either side of her hips. Her wrists were tied above her head and she was slumped forward, only managing to move the tips of her fingers and her lips. Her mouth was covered with a white cloth, keeping her from forming any words. She kept moaning, trying to call for help.

She was not alone. In front of her stood the most beautiful woman she had ever beheld, long and graceful. Her slender, elongated features were sharp and distinct, her skin fairer than fair, almost grey. Rey knew that chilling skin tone.

The woman's eyes were a piercing, icy blue. Her hair was a shock of platinum blonde, nearly silver, long and cascading down her back and around her shoulders. Her lips were plump and painted rouge, she wore the finest jewelry Rey could imagine, emerald, pearls, and rubies. The woman was stunning but something about her seemed also hard, cold, and clinical just like the gems she sported. This could only be the queen that had taken her from her home.

"You are a slippery one aren't you?" If Rey thought the queen's appearance was icy, there was nothing compared to the chill of her voice, sending frost down Rey's spine. "I must congratulate you for resisting my first few attempts to bring you here but alas, here you are, ready to serve your purpose."

The queen kneeled down next to Rey, meeting her at eye level, faces inches apart. Rey felt the air around her grow colder. The queen's long fingers and those striped, manicured nails closed around Rey's face, pressing hard. "You are probably wondering why I brought you here, sweet child." She bared her teeth at Rey, a cruel smile and even crueler eyes. "I need your blood, young virgin. With it, I will ensure my son Jova's ascendancy to the throne. That is all you need to know."

Rey whimpered. "Hush child, this will all be over soon."

The queen leaned in and took Rey's mouth with her own and quickly bit Rey's inner lip, drawing blood. "Ahh, so sweet. You are worthless but your blood will serve me well." She licked her lips and rose to her full height. The queen glided across the room to the shelves covered in viles and jars of herbs, and much to Rey's dismay, ornate daggers. The queen grabbed one and turned back to Rey.

A man dressed in the same guard uniform Rey had come to recognize as that of the queensguard, rushed into the room and quickly kneeled to the floor, bowing his head. "My queen! Forgive me! The king heard about the commotion of today and he is coming here now. He is already in the palace!"

The queen's vile grin quickly shifted to a sneer. She cursed under her breath, casting a look my way. She returned the dagger to its place on the shelf and dismissed the guard. Not a minute later, a tall man with a handsome old face, gentle green eyes, a crooked smile, and a few scars on his chin entered the room with slow and sure strides.

"Asajj, my queen, what is the meaning of this? I have heard reports of a woman in strange clothing running amok, creating chaos amongst my citizens. I am told your guards were in pursuit of this woman. Tell me, who is this girl?" The king, turned his gaze from his wife to Rey who sat on the floor, head lulling.

"My king, as a servant to the gods, I have found a virgin worthy of sacrifice." Ventress was quick to think up a suitable reason for causing such a commotion over this girl. "The gods desire her, and I intend to hold a public sacrifice at today's sunfall at the East temple. Would this please you, my liege?"

The king eyed the girl on the floor who seemed on the edge of consciousness. "If it please the gods, so be it, my queen. I shall be present at this sacrifice and bring my sons and daughter. I will leave you to your preparations." With that, he turned and strode confidently out of the room.

Ventress snarled and went back to her shelf to retrieve an ornate platinum goblet which she filled with a rose colored liquid from an opaque jar. She took a sip and then glided to the only window in the room looking out. "Lucky you, you have an extra two hours to live. Enjoy it while you can." Then she gracefully walked out of the room, the sound of her footsteps fading.

Rey found herself in front of the East temple still tied by the wrists, dressed in a white gown that hugged her lack of curves and exposed her lack of cleavage. The queen's maidens had put oil and balm on her neck, wrists, ankles, and between her breasts but left her otherwise unadorned. Rey noticed that everyone, even the priests and priestesses wore ornate jewelry, another defining detail of this strange place which she would soon be forced to leave.

The king sat on a throne flanked by what could only be his sons and one daughter. Each child was stunning and different from the last. It seemed that none of the royal children shared a mother in common. The princess was a sight to behold with straight, emerald hair that cascaded down. Her sharply cut bangs met the black ribbon and lace that covered her eyes. _What an odd fashion…_

The second seat from the king was empty. Rey didn't have a chance to ponder that as the ritual began. The queen approached Rey slowly with two priests flanking her. She put her hands out in front of her and slowly raised them to the heavens.

"God of gods, please accept this virgin sacrifice and grace us with your care. We ask that you bless our lands with fertility, peace, and prosperity. We ask for a bountiful harvest and a winter free of disease." The queen's words cut through the air, chilling Rey even below the warmth of the two descending suns.

Rey caught a glimpse of the beautiful stranger from before- the prince- arriving late and taking his seat beside his sister, brothers, and father. He was dressed much more like a prince than before, no longer donning the black cloak, opting instead for a crimson and black robe, loosely wrapped around him, his chest exposed. His jet-black, thick, wavy hair fell to his jaw and the back of his neck, and he wore dangling ruby earrings that matched the gems inlaid in the headband which he wore like a crown. His jeweled fingers held the goblet to his lips as his eyes met hers, his gaze unwavering, his expression unchanging.

In that moment, Rey felt the last of her strength leave her, the first tear falling down her cheek. She couldn't explain why but for some reason his acceptance of her sacrifice meant there was no hope for her. She refused to show her fear but could not help the unbidden tear. His gaze only intensified.

She bowed her head, no longer listening to the queen's ramblings. Then it grew silent as the executioner stepped forward with a large axe in his hand. He took slow, sure steps towards Rey, and the queen's two priests knelt on either side of Rey and held her down, exposing the back of her neck. The tears were flowing freely now and Rey whimpered and hiccuped as silently as she could, still not wanting to appear weak despite being completely powerless.

The executioner put the axe to the back of Rey's neck, lining up his target, and then lifted the axe preparing to bring it back down when a goblet came crashing to the floor beside Rey, breaking into many pieces. The red wine looked like blood as it trickled on the stone and down the executioners face.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The queen hissed, eyes searching for the assailant. The dark prince rose from his seat. "Kylo! Explain yourself, how dare you mock the gods?"

His deep voice came out like honey, "On the contrary, mother dearest, I am trying to ensure quite the opposite." In a few long strides he closed the space between him and Rey. He gave her a scrutinizing glance before he said, "Ah yes.. I see.. This emis/em her."

He reached down and scooped Rey up into his arms with such ease it left her breathless. "Sorry mother, father, it seems that this one is no longer a virgin. My doing. Therefore, she is unfit for sacrifice but no worries, mother," he said taking in the queen's deathly glare and returning it with a wicked grin, "I will make sure to sacrifice forty lambs from my personal farm to the gods instead. This girl, however, is better fit for my harem than sacrifice, wouldn't you agree father?"

The king erupted in a howl of laughter. "Oh, son, that suits me just fine. I can't say I'm surprised that you have spoiled the maid, she is quite unique." Kylo simply nodded and flung Rey over his shoulder who squirmed against him. "Thank you, father. I shall see to the preparations of the lambs for sacrifice and return her to my palace."

Rey kept squirming so Kylo practically breathed into her ear, "Best if you kept still now and just went along with it, don't you think? I'm trying to save you from the queen." She looked into his eyes, gold meeting obsidian and all she could do was nod once.

He quickly strode out of the temple. Outside was a carriage with two men of roughly the same height, a dark skinned man with short black hair and a tan man with brown curls surrounding his face. Both men were extremely handsome, grinning brightly at Kylo.

Kylo mounted the carriage, it creaking under his great weight, and placed Rey in his lap. "Poe, Finn, let's head home."

The tan man took the reins and with a flick of his wrists the horses began pulling the chariot down the faded stone path.

"Who's the girl?" he asked Kylo with a cheeky grin, which he turned on Rey and added, "I'm Poe by the way."

"A victim of one of Ventress's latest schemes apparently, otherwise I am not entirely sure." His dark eyes turned to Rey's. "I am Kylo. This is Finn." He nodded to the other man.

"Who are you?"

Rey hesitated, skeptical of the three men. She chose to answer with a question of her own.

"So, you are not, um, _friends_ of the queen?" Rey asked, her voice coming out raw from lack of water and the silent tears she had shed. Each man chuckled but Kylo's was the hardiest, just as his father's laugh had been, his entire body rumbling beneath her.

"Far from it. In fact, I don't believe there is anyone she despises more than she does me." Kylo says grinning.

"That's for certain." Finn says with an amused expression.

Rey found their relaxed nature comforting but it was not enough for her to feel safe… yet.

They passed more people who walked on foot, generally dressed in white or tan colors. There were stands of food and textiles, and children at play with dogs chasing at their heels, all kicking up dust. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my palace. And do not fret, I will not be taking you to my harem, that was just a pretense for my father. You are my guest. Now, tell me your name." His dark eyes were searching hers again, his intense gaze unrelenting.

He was still holding Rey to his chest much to her chagrin but there wasn't exactly room for her elsewhere. Kylo took up most of the space on the carriage, his long limbs spread out comfortably. Poe was snugly located at the front, manning the reigns, while Finn hung off the side though he didn't seem to mind that one bit. He hadn't stopped grinning since Rey had met him and she also found that comforting.

She relaxed a little more, settling into Kylo's lap. "Rey. My name is Rey... Will you be able to help me find my way back home?" She asked tentatively, teasing her lip between her teeth, a nervous habit of hers. His eyes flickered for a moment from her wide hazel eyes down to her lips and then back up.

"Where do you come from, Rey?" His head cocked to the side slightly, his hair falling into his eyes. She found that entirely too distracting, a blush creeping on her cheeks accentuating her lovely freckles.

"The queen… she stole me from my hometown… err home world." Rey looked at the second sun and accepted the fact that she may not even be on Earth anymore. "I am from England originally but my family moved to the United States three years ago for my mother's work."

The men exchanged a few glances that said all they needed to. She was farther from home than she could even imagine. Rey's heart sunk as her biggest fear was realized, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Kylo's expression hardened upon seeing that.

Poe looked very apologetic as he said, "We have never heard of such places… Perhaps… are they small towns?"

Rey shook her head. "No, they are two of the most well-known countries among the people where I come from." Rey grit her teeth trying to swallow her fear, then bit her cheek but the traitorous tears still spilled over. "I'm sorry," she said quickly wiping her cheeks.

Kylo gently placed his index finger below Rey's chin and tilted her head, meeting her gaze to his. "Rey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry you were dragged into this by my stepmother. I promise, we will do what we can to return you to your home."

Kylo said it with such calm determination that Rey felt warmth spread from the back of her neck down her spine. The other two men nodded solemnly at Rey.

It felt like she could let her tears flow freely in front of these people, they seemed to be understanding enough. After a few moments and a few deep breaths she replied, "Thank you."

They were approaching a long white stone gate with gold trim. A series of white rooftops with golden trim peeked out from behind the gate, reflecting the sunset's magenta and orange hues.

"Rey, do you happen to know why my stepmother brought you to Jakku? It may help us figure out how to return you to your home." His voice was soft and clear.

 _Oh, that's right!_ "Yes! The queen, she… she said she wanted to curse the crown princes, that she needed _my_ blood to put a curse on them so that her son would be next in line to be king. I think she would have killed me earlier if your father hadn't visited her."

All three men shared hard, knowing looks, a silent conversation passing between them as they passed through the gates.

" _Of_ course," Poe said with an exasperated sigh.


	3. Flickerbeat

After arriving at his palace, Kylo showed Rey to his quarters telling her she would be safest there. He then promptly left with Finn and Poe, leaving Rey alone again.

Besides the large, intricately designed rug stretching across the floor, the prince's room was simpler than she expected but very _spacious_. The ceilings were high and the walls spread apart so far from each other, she was sure his room was as big as her entire house.

The bed was also huge with a large white canopy cascading from above. Large windows were carved in arches all along the wall, mere openings with enough space to sit on; apparently there was no need for glass this high up and in this climate. There were cushions lining the walls and windows, as well as a few wooden chests and a tall wardrobe.

Everything besides the rug and wood was white or cream, which was strange because the prince himself seemed to enjoy dressing in black and red. Rey quite liked the feel of this room; its openness and brightness seemed to reflect something within her.

She stood up and grabbed a few cushions and a sheet. She propped the cushions up into one of the curves of a window, wrapped the sheet around herself and hopped up, pulling her knees to her chest.

The view from his window was breathtaking, the moon full and brightly lighting the town- no, a full city, she realizes. This place was significantly larger than her town, and much more densely packed, an array of stone steps, pathways, and arches.

Rey heard someone approaching and she snapped to attention, wary of who it could be. She was quickly on her feet and grabbing a nearby candlestick, taking lithe, silent steps towards the door, ready for whatever was approaching. A child with very ivory skin and ebony hair poked his head through the door with a hesitant smile.

"Hello, I'm Aiden. Prince Kylo asked me to attend to you and keep you company. I've brought you some refreshments." The boy fully entered the room carrying a tray with a pitcher, two cups, and a bowl of olives and dates. "Prince Kylo rarely has guests stay over, especially a lady, I must say this makes me so happy to have someone to visit with, thank you Rey for being here, would you like some wine? Prince Kylo had me pull this from his cellar which I've never gotten to do before, it's very old, he says it's supposed to be delicious and that I may have some as well! He is quite nice, the prince is, I am so very lucky to serve him…"

Aiden kept chattering as he moved about the room getting himself comfortable, placing pillows at the window as well, kicking off his sandals, grinning at Rey, serving them both wine, getting distracted with the drooping fern in a corner of the room, pulling out a watering can to feed said fern, laughing a little to himself, going to a trunk and pulling out a red knit blanket, wrapping it around himself, returning to the window, hopping up, and plopping an olive in his mouth, all the while telling Rey about his day or about his work for _Prince Kylo_.

He was so much like Rey's little sister Reeve, completely content and friendly, always talking and smiling. Rey was thankful for his presence, a great comfort of familiarity in this otherwise strange world. She grabbed an olive too and tossed it up into the air before catching it in her mouth causing Aiden to laugh. Rey laughed with him, feeling a little more at home.

Ventress was fuming. Once again that pest of a prince had intervened with her affairs. That pathetic girl was far more valuable to her than she was willing to admit, it had taken an exorbitant amount of her power to locate the perfect girl through time and space whose blood would ensure the ascendency of her beloved son, Jova. Bringing her here had drained even more of Ventress's power and resources. Now that the girl was here, there was no turning back, she would not be able to summon another worthy sacrifice for a long time.

"It is unfortunate that that womanizer of a prince reached the girl and sullied her, my queen." One of Ventress's lackies was trying to comfort her and gain some favor. The fool, Ventress thinks.

"You imbecile, I care not whether the girl was sullied or not, that never mattered to me, I just need her pure blood. The girl is special, and we need to get her back emimmediately/em." When he did nothing but look at her she said, "so get out there and find her!"

She gave the man the sternest sneer she could muster so that he would flee quickly in a hopeless attempt to solve her problem. Of course, she knew he would not even come close to the girl, since Ventress herself could not. The damned prince had been near her since the failed sacrifice at the East temple, making her invulnerable to Ventress's assaults.

The queen went to the large crystal basin in the corner of her lair and looked into it expecting to find the girl was hidden away from her reach, but instead she was surprised to find the Prince had left the girl's side and she had been left alone with a young serving boy. The queen saw them talking and laughing with each other, sipping from cups.

 _Perfect,_ she thought.

She waited only a little longer before the girl was left alone again, though the queen did not follow her actions. Instead, she observed the boy walking to his quarters, first stopping by the bathroom to relieve himself and, to the queen's delight, acquire a cup of water.

The queen was quick to send some of her cursed water through her many channels, and into the young boy's cup. It would normally take the queen little effort to accomplish such a feat but after pulling that wretched girl from whatever godforsaken place she came from, the queen's power had been left drained and waned, needing to recover before reaching a fully functioning capacity once again.

She then watched as he clambered to his room, climbed into his modest bed and closed his eyes to sleep. She allowed him five minutes before she deftly and delicately maneuvered her fingers, gazing into her crystal basin, watching the cursed water quiver in his cup before it swirled into the air in a lovely pattern and then forced itself in the boy's mouth, down the boy's throat and into his core, taking complete control of him.

Rey was drifting off into sleep while curled up on the window sill, completely drained from the events of today and lulled into sleepiness by the wine that Aiden brought. The door creaked open and she glanced warily at the door, relieved to see it was Aiden who walked through the door.

He looked a little off, but Rey figured that like her, he was unused to wine. Still, she found it odd that while the wine seemed to make her more tired, it seemed to have had the opposite effect on Aiden, whose eyes were wide open with dilated pupils.

In fact, Rey remembered Aiden appearing very tired with droopy eyes before he said it was time for him to get some rest. Rey could tell something was off. She was immediately on alert, ready for whatever was to come.

"Aiden, are you okay?" Rey asked, concern etched in her tone. She took a few cautious steps in a wide arc to the left. Aiden immediately countered. She noticed he held one arm behind his back, concealing something. _This is not good..._ she thought to herself. His silence was jarring, and the stone coldness in Aiden's eyes seemed to grow. Rey steeled her nerves.

Rey took a few more steps in an arc to left. Instead of countering, this time Aiden lunged for her, revealing the dagger behind his back. He slashed at Rey but she was quick and ready to dodge him. She quickly side stepped him, still getting skimmed on the arm by the blade, and threw herself at the door, thrusting it open and sprinting down the way the prince had taken her to get to his quarters.

Rey called for help but there didn't seem to be many lights or people in the prince's palace. A quick glance over her shoulder showed that Aiden was rapidly gaining on her.

She came to an open garden with two exit points to choose from. Rey was unsure which way to go but quickly darted to the right at the sound of the footsteps pounding closer from where she had come . Much to her dismay, she had chosen a dead end and turned to see Aiden cornering her, stalking forward slowly with the knife raised in his outstretched arm. His dead eyes called for her and Rey backed up onto the wall before she turned around and tried climbing up the meager vines and stones as quickly as she could. There was no use she knew, he was too close, but she must try.

Suddenly, Aiden cried out as an arrow struck his knife wielding hand, causing him to drop the dagger; He swirled around in the direction of the assailant, clutching his wrist. Rey kept scrambling up the wall for dear life. Kylo's voice calling her name caused her to freeze- he was quickly approaching with a bow in hand and Finn in tow.

Kylo reached Aiden and grabbed hold of him, Finn going straight for the dagger on the floor and kicking it away from Aiden's reach. Aiden lunged at Kylo's throat, wrapping his hands and squeezing desperately but Kylo easily struck him in the gut before Aiden could get a good hold on Kylo. Aiden immediately doubled over and coughed up some water that instantaneously evaporated.

"Kylo, it's the queen's cursed water, there's no doubt about it." Finn said solemnly. He kneeled over Aiden, patting the boy's back in a steady beat to help him get the water fully out of his system.

Rey was on top of the wall before she allowed herself a chance to look down, but she managed to catch the water disappearing and poor Aiden as he fell to his knees hacking violently, tears streaming down his face. She heard a chorus of footsteps approaching rapidly.

Kylo strode to the wall, arms outstretched, offering to help Rey down and she accepted, trusting that he would catch her if she leapt the short way into his arms. Though Rey would not consider herself very graceful, the manner in which Kylo caught her had made her feel so. He set her lightly on the ground and she rushed to help Aiden.

The world seemed to spin for Rey, the ground rushing quickly up to meet her face when just before that could happen, the prince caught her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Rey, you're bleeding!" She looked at her arm. Blood was pouring out in an alarming amount. . Aiden had cut much deeper than Rey's now finished adrenaline rush had allowed her to feel.

She slumped against Kylo as a few of his guards rushed onto the scene with Poe leading them. Rey was fading out rapidly, her consciousness flickering like the candles lighting the garden.

"Rey?! Rey?!"

She faded out, Kylo's piercing brown eyes being the last thing she sees.

Rey woke with a start, regretting it instantly when a sharp pain lanced up her arm which caused her to yelp and wince at once. That's when she noticed that she was in the prince's bed, draped across his bare chest, wearing nothing but the bandage on her arm… _What the hell,_ she thought to herself and quickly pulled up the nearest sheet up her chest to cover up.

She had started to lift herself up off of him when the slumbering prince stirred and murmured something unintelligible. He wrapped his muscled arm over her belly and held her to him. She huffed and began lifting his arm when he said, "Relax, Rey, you need to take it easy to heal up. I stitched you up and made a poultice which should cure the wound rapidly, but it's still very fresh and requires rest. Aiden was under the queen's control when he attacked you. She must be plotting something."

She shifted her arm to get a better look and groaned slightly at the pain. "Does it hurt?" He looked concerned as he gently used his fingers to unwrap the bandage on her arm and examine the wound which, Rey had to admit, looked very good considering how gruesome it had looked last night .

"It's not too bad, I've certainly had worse… Thank you, Kylo. For stitching me up and for saving me." The look he gave her in that moment brought a blush to her cheeks and she pulled the sheet tighter around her. He was slowly leaning in and she sat still, eyes transfixed by his, feeling caught under the spell of his gaze.

Suddenly a startling chime rang throughout the city. Rey looked outside to see birds taking to the sky in response to the loud clang. She turned to Kylo, a quizzical look on her face. "What was that?"

"That sound marks the beginning of Aiden's punishment. There will be a second ring just like it when the act is finished."

"Wait, but he's innocent! It wasn't Aiden who attacked me, not truly. It was the queen who did this! There is no reason for him to suffer anymore than he already has!" Rey was visibly distraught as she dragged herself off the bed with her good arm, willing the pain away. Nothing mattered to her more than getting to Aiden.

"Rey, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do. We can't prove the queen is responsible for the attack when the evidence has evaporated into thin air. We have no proof and what Aiden did is a grave offense; there were far too many witnesses.

"Rey, I've taken you into my home, under my care. You must know that your position as my concubine keeps you safe and elevates you to the level of a princess, my one and only. The eyes of the law cannot turn away now that my princess has been injured, no matter how much I wish it could be so. He won't suffer long."

Kylo had given her so much information that Rey had to take a moment to process. She was under his protection and that made her royalty, like him. She was his _concubine_ in the eyes of this world. And that fact is the reason Aiden _is being executed?_

He said it all so carefully, calmly like it was meant to be comforting to Rey. That his assurances that she was safe and that Aiden _wouldn't suffer long_ would _bring her some form of relief?_

Rey rarely felt fury. Even during her sporting events she didn't result to rage, but instead felt a wave of calmness and clarity overcome her when she centered herself and focused. She was an overall bright person, something she desired to share with others - but in that very moment Rey _fumed._ Her blood boiled and she felt her cheeks heat.

She walked to a window, grabbed a cushion, and flung it right at the prince who caught it with a shocked expression, his eyebrows almost up to his hairline. Never had anyone dared to do something as bold as throw a pillow at him. He tried to hide the upward twitch at the corners of his mouth, amused that she had chosen a pillow of all things to hurl at him.

Rey's mouth was set in a hard line, her chin tilted up, as she crossed her arms and said, "There is _always_ another option! Take me to the execution grounds, _now!_

Silent tears streamed down Aiden's face and dropped onto the sandy ground. He was kneeled on the ground with his chin tucked into his chest and head bowed. Both of his hands were tied behind his back as a member of the city guard put the noose around his neck, the rope leading up to the gallow and down to where it was tied to a pair of horses.

He prayed to the gods, thanking them for his life, for the love of his family and for the prince. Aiden did not regret a moment of his time spent serving Prince Kylo who had always treated him with respect, making sure he was well cared for, educated, and never hungry.

Aiden only felt shame that he had attacked Rey. The memory of her bleeding out in the garden, so faint from blood loss that she had to be carried away flashed into his head again. He was so scared for her it was hard to worry about himself, and he only regretted that he couldn't see her when she awoke again.

"Aiden!"

Suddenly, Rey's voice cried out to him, halting his train of thought, and Aiden snapped his head up. He spotted her running forward with a boy's tunic on- one of his own tunics, he realized- and a belt tied around her small waist. She was barefoot, kicking up sand behind her as she rushed toward him. Before she could reach him, two city guards stepped in her path with spears crossed on the sand, blocking her path. She demanded that they move aside.

"We are sorry princess, but the law requires that we execute this boy. It would be different if you were a commoner but you are royalty, my lady."

"Kylo! Do something!" The prince was gliding towards the scene with his long graceful steps, Poe and Finn on either side of him. They went where the prince went.

"Rey… It's the law. The punishment for a commoner attacking a noble is death."

"So this is about my _rank?_ I am a _nobody_ so the punishment does not fit the crime! I'll give him the regular punishment! I'll work Aiden hard! Please, he doesn't deserve to die!" Rey's eyes had begun welling with tears. Everyone just stared at her with a concerned and apologetic look. "Fine! If I'm so important then I _demand_ you release Aiden!"

"Rey, it would be against the law to release him. You cannot use your power as a noble for your own personal affairs." Kylo said it quietly.

Rey was anything but quiet when she said, "Are you serious? Doesn't your caste system exist so the nobles _protect_ the common people?!" The tears were spilling freely but Rey couldn't care less. Aiden's life was at stake and it was her fault. "Then tell me, when is the _right time_ to use my power?"

Everyone was shocked by what Rey had said, the prince especially was taken aback. _She's right_ he thought to himself. Finn and Poe, still behind Kylo, broke into a grin each and shared a knowing glance between the two of them. Kylo composed himself, a deep warmth spreading in his heart which reached and softened his eyes as they held Rey's.

"Poe, release Aiden. We are taking him home." He closed the gap between himself and Rey and took her in his arms.

The guards were aghast. "But… Prince Kylo… you can't," the guard sputtered but Poe was already cutting Aiden's robe binds off. The boy was crying so heavily and began thanking Rey and Kylo profusely through the hiccups.

"It's fine. I will assume full responsibility for Aiden's release. He will be under my custody and you can tell that to anyone who raises questions." He turned his attention from the guard back to Rey. "Let's go home."

She gave him a dazzling smile and embraced him back before releasing Kylo and going to Aiden, grabbing the little boy and spinning him in the air. She set Aiden down and grabbed his hand as they started to walk back to Kylo's palace.

Rey's smile felt like a triumph to Kylo, as well as the newfound swing in her step. He looked down and smiled to himself before following her.


	4. Katashiro

Finn, Poe, Kylo, Rey, and Aiden had gathered in the common area of Kylo's palace. They were discussing Ventress's intentions and what to do about the threat she posed.

Aiden had fetched a small feast of finger food for everyone to pick from, as well as two pitchers of watered wine. He bustled about serving the rest who were sitting on cushions around a short table and talking

"Honestly, I've thought about it," Finn said. "I think it's katashiro." Aiden gasped while Kylo and Poe's expressions both hardened. Finn continued, "Rey's blood must be quite unique to perform such a difficult curse on three noblemen, but that would explain why the queen is so desperate to get her back."

Kylo turned the idea over in his head. "I'm afraid you might be right, Finn." Finn nodded sagely and a chill crept into the air.

"What is katashiro?" asked Rey.

Finn answered, "It's something only a powerful priest can perform. These priests are akin to mages, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Katashiro is when a priest sacrifices a sacred human and drips their blood upon a representation of someone they wish to curse.

"Typically this representation is a snake but it could be something else like a lock of hair or a beloved necklace. It really depends on the caster's strength. And I'm afraid to say that Ventress is one of the strongest priestesses known to our people, with an unparallelled gift in water wielding."

Rey shivered, remembering Ventress's cold, wet arms emerging from her bathtub and wrapping around her. She looked off into the distance of that memory, a world away. "That's how she brought me here. So, does that mean only she can send me back?" Her eyebrows knitted together in worry as she imagined never seeing her family or Evaan again.

Finn shook his head but it was Poe who said, "Not necessarily. A priest of equal power could do it."

Rey felt hope flood back into her once again and raised to her knees. "Do you know of such a priest?"

Poe flashed a smile."Well, of course. Our prince wields wind as well as the queen wields water." He chuckled and flashed Kylo a sheepish grin for bragging about him. He knew Kylo wasn't very fond of people boasting about him, especially while he was right there to hear it.

Aiden stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to Kylo. "My prince, I had no idea," said Aiden. "I've heard of the queen's magic and of your sister's as well, but no one has ever spoke of you being a priest." The boy was wonderstruck.

Kylo shrugged. "I don't like to market my power, and unlike the queen, I prefer a level playing field. I'm also not as devout as my sister who has dedicated her life to the gods, so I have no reason for anyone to know except my closest confidants," he explained.

Rey's pleading eyes bore down on Kylo and brought his attention back to her. "Will you help me get back to my family?" She bit her bottom lip, teasing it between her teeth.

He gulped. For a moment he wanted to tell her that he couldn't. He wanted to lie to her. He wanted to keep her here so she would continue to give him looks like those, the two blazing suns that were her eyes shining brightly all for him and _he needed her here with him._

Instead he said, "I will do everything in my power to send you home, Rey." She beamed at him and his heart clenched a little. "For me to be able to send you back to your home, the conditions need to be the same as when you arrived. First, the six springs of Jakku need to be filled completely. This only occurs when the sun of Niima is in the sky and only then." At that Rey made a face and Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, it's just that my name is Niima. Rey Niima. It's extremely uncommon where I am from so it's a funny coincidence that your people named a sun after it."

"The second sun is named for the golden goddess Niima, goddess of war and beauty," replied Kylo. _Two blazing suns that were her eyes_ he thought to himself; _could this truly be a mere coincidence?_ Kylo was certain it was not, and that Finn was right about the katashiro. The girl was special.

When Kylo remained silent for a solid minute, Rey broke the silence."Oh, that's… interesting."

He was pulled out of his train of thought and exchanged looks with Poe and Finn before continuing, "Another thing is that you need to be wearing the same clothes you arrived in or I cannot return you."

 _My school uniform_ Rey thought to herself. "The queen took my uniform from me at the East temple!" Rey hopped to her feet and started heading for the door.

Kylo chuckled. "Hold on, Rey. You are injured and need to stay put. Besides, the queen has most likely taken your clothes back to her palace, meaning it will take a bit more than asking nicely to get them back. We will figure something out, I swear it. In the meantime I need you to take care of yourself."

Rey huffed but returned to her seat, picked up a berry, and plopped it into her mouth. She knew she had to get her clothes back no matter what. Then the prince would send her home, to her family. She decided she would go to the queen's palace at night and find her clothes. She had to try whatever she could to get home.

Later that night, Rey found herself once again alone with Kylo in his chambers. The night had ended after the group had come up with a game plan that essentially consisted of waiting for more information and deciding on a course of action later. It had only furthered Rey's resolve to get her own clothing tonight. _After all, the sooner I am sent home, the sooner all the princes are safe again_ she thought to herself.

However, the prince's insistence that she sleep in his chambers was making her plans much more difficult to execute. She resolved to sneak out while he was asleep.

The prince wrapped a robe around himself and tied a knot at the front before climbing onto the bed. He stretched his limbs and then propped himself on one elbow to watch Rey.

She was seated at the window again with her boy's tunic serving as her night gown. She nibbled on fruit absentmindedly. Jakku, surprisingly, produced the most delicious fruit she had ever tasted. She couldn't recognize most of their produce but they were so flavorful and juicy that she wondered how they could possibly grow in such a dry climate.

Rey thought of her family. She missed them, especially Hala, Reeve, and Kimora. She wished she had her sisters to talk to about the danger she had gotten into, the mysterious prince, and her newfound position as a princess. As a _concubine._ She shook her head, unable to wrap her head around the idea of being attached to the prince under such pretenses.

She looked at the prince and noticed at last that he had been staring at her. She also struggled to wrap her head around the fact that this man was a magic wielder like his stepmother. And sister, apparently.

Rey recalled the beautiful woman with green hair, who had a black ribbon and lace mask she wore over her eyes. "Was that your sister at East temple? The one with the green hair?"

He smiled fondly. "Yes, that's Oola. She is a blind priestess, a rarity, something that comes along only once every few generations, or so they say. She was born blind but with an affinity for healing and earth bending. She manipulates the sand and vines in Jakku. It's breathtaking really. She is the reason why the fruit you are enjoying so much grows so delicious.

"The people believe Oola is the goddess of the harvest reincarnated into human form. She doesn't believe that though." His smile grew wider. "She's humble but she is, in a sense, the most powerful person in Jakku. Oola has only ever chosen to use that power for the good of others. My sister is very dear to the people and our family."

"Are you close with your family members?"

Kylo chuckled wryly. "Not with my stepmother. I love my father very much. People say I adopted the best parts of King Solo, but he says I am much more like my mother. She has passed away though." He swallowed and continued, "My siblings mean the world to me. Even Jova, Ventress's son. He has nothing to do with his mother's schemes. Jova is a good lad.

"I understand. My sisters are my lifeline." Rey felt the hollowness in her chest grow in that moment. She missed them so much it hurt. Her vision blurred; the prince quickly rose to his feet and crossed the room to close the gap between them. He placed a hand on either side of Rey, not wanting to startle her when she was so upset.

"Rey, honey, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," he murmured. She flung her arms around him and that was all the invitation he needed. He scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. She shook lightly with tears as he held her firmly against him with one arm and used the other to pull up the covers. He carefully placed Rey into the covers and then slipped in himself.

He draped an arm over her protectively and rubbed her back. In time her tears had turned to hiccups, which soon became even breaths. She had fallen asleep safely in his arms where she could sleep without the interference of the queen.

In the middle of the night, Rey slipped out from the prince's embrace and out of his chambers. She quickly and quietly made her way down the hallway leading to the common area and out into the gardens. The night was cool and the moon a bright crimson, which layered the evening with a film of red. Rey took sure and silent steps towards the exit when she heard her name being called out into the dead of night. She froze.

"Rey," Aiden repeated as he approached her. "You are going to the queen's palace, right? I knew you would! Let me come with you, Rey! It's the least I can do for saving me. I thought for sure that prince Kylo would have no choice but to let me die. I owe you my life, Rey, and I want to help you get home too!" He raised his chin and squared his shoulders.

"Aiden, I can't put your life at risk again. There is no way; I have to do this alone."

He looked unconvinced. "Do you even know where the queen's palace is?" He had her there and he knew it.

"Fine, you can come," she relented. He pulled two daggers out of his sack and a pair of sandals. He handed her one of the daggers and dropped a pair of sandals beside Rey's bare feet.

She pulled them on gratefully and they hurried out of Kylo's palace.

Ventress stood at her crystal basin. Since last night she had not caught sight of the girl once as the prince was constantly interfering with her vision. The girl came into view with the boy Ventress had possessed the night before. They were rushing towards the queen's own palace.

The queen turned away from the basin to face the man who stood in the corner of the room. The single window in her lair cast a red shadow on Ventress's face as she broke into a wicked grin.

"The girl is braver than I thought. She is on her way here with that kitchen rat. Jango, summon Savage Opress. We must ensure a proper welcome for Kylo's precious princess." She turned back to the basin and watched the girl run towards her doom.


	5. The Queen's Palace

Rey and Aiden jogged down the streets of Jakku and were well on their way to the queen's palace.

"Rey, I think it's very impressive how you stood up to the Prince. No one talks back to him like you did. My sisters say that the prince leaves most girls speechless, but you don't seem to be affected by him at all."

She grimaced. The prince had been having more of an effect on her than she was willing to admit. She decided to stay away from that subject.

"You have sisters, Aiden?"

"Yeah, two older sisters. They made me this choker before I moved from my home to serve the prince. It has my family name engraved in it, Tico." He touched the metal choker he wore affectionately. "I miss them." Rey understood wholeheartedly and wished she had something like the choker to remember her sisters by.

Aiden came to a sudden halt, grabbing Rey's hand to stop her too. He pointed up at a large temple on a hill straight ahead of them. "That's the queen's palace."

The moon's light cast an ominous glow over the palace, painting it blood red. Rey gulped. "Let's keep going."

Kylo was _livid._ "Poe! Finn!" he hollered into the night. He picked up his robe from the nightstand and shoved his long arms through the sleeves. Before he could stop himself, he picked up one of the goblets from the nightstand and hurled it across the room, shattering it.

 _That impudent girl! How dare she defy my orders? How did I not expect this? What is wrong with her, is she trying to get us all killed?_

He took a few deep breaths to try and calm his thoughts. He had struggled a lot in his youth with maintaining his composure in front of the people who served him, and though now they believed him to be calm and calculating, they would not think so if they saw the tantrum he was was throwing now.

Kylo stalked out of his room and turned down the hallway towards the chambers that belonged to his two advisors and best friends. "FINN! POE! Get out here, now!" Poe slipped through the door first and Finn followed closely behind. Both men were fully dressed and prepared for Kylo's orders even though it was the middle of the night. It was something they both felt was part of their responsibilities; they were always ready.

"She's gone. She waited until I was asleep and escaped. No doubt, that girl is at queen's palace getting herself caught."

Two attendants approached and both kneeled. "My lord, I'm afraid to report that Aiden has also gone missing. We have not been able to locate him within the grounds."

Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wonderful. We must bring her back before they gets caught."

A door in the back of the queen's palace was unlocked and Rey pushed it open to reveal a garden with a pond and a large tree. She was relieved they would not be forced to scale a wall to gain access to the palace, but upon entering the grounds she felt a chill creep up her spine and the hairs on her arms stand up.

"Rey, are you sure we should not just go back?" Aiden must have also felt the change in the air.

Rey hesitated for a moment but shook her head. "We came all the way here." She was determined to see this through. "You could wait out here, Aiden. I would understand if you did." She gave him her most convincing smile.

He shook his head. "No way. I'm with you. I owe you my life, Rey. We just have to be very careful of the queen's water."

"It's just water, so as long as we don't swallow it we should be fine, right?"

They crept forward silently.

"I wonder where the queen hid my clothes."

"There are several temples within the palace. I suspect it would be in one of those."

Suddenly the pond started to ripple and a strand of water sprung out heading straight for Rey. It sliced through the air quickly and she instinctively raised her hand to block the water as it shot at her. The water came to a sharp point and lanced right through her hand. Rey screamed in pain and fell backwards clutching her hand, blood spattering on her tunic.

"Rey!" Aiden crouched to help her and his eyes widened. "Rey, get off the grate." She had landed on top of a wooden grate with a trench of water underneath. She noticed it stretched all along the wall, cornering off and connecting with other grates. Horrified, Rey realized that Ventress kept the entire palace lined with water channels.

They had to get out and fast. Aiden helped Rey to her feet and they both hurried for the exit. Before they reached it, it flew open and the largest man Rey had ever seen ducked through the door.

Rey had thought the prince was a large man, tall with broad shoulders and a chest to match, but this man stood over seven feet tall with a crown of horns, making him even more looming. A necklace of teeth hung from his thick neck, and a long vest of patched leather from his shoulders.

His eyes were ablaze and he sneered, revealing a set of sharpened, yellow teeth. Aiden was unable to contain his scream, and Rey took a step in front of him protectively. "There you are." His voice was deep and scratched like sand. In a few quick strides, he had grabbed Rey by the top of her head, his hand easily engulfing her entire scalp, and lifted her into the air as if she weighed nothing. He stroked her face with his other hand. "Such soft skin."

"Let her go!" Aiden lunged for the man, but he easily backhanded Aiden across the face, who crumpled to the ground unconscious from the impact.

The man picked up Aiden effortlessly with his free arm and slung the boy over his shoulder. He tucked Rey under his arm.

She beat at his chest, his side, any part she could reach but the man did not even seem to feel it. "Please, let us go!" He paid her no mind and took her to the queen's preferred temple, which was a large room with a crystal basin in the center, an altar, and a single window letting in the moon's red light. Rey saw her clothes strung up on the altar with a stone platform right in front of them.

He _dropped_ poor Aiden on the floor and stepped up to the stone platform. The man plopped her down on it roughly and bound her wrists and ankles together.

Then, the queen entered wearing a hooded cloak and carrying a staff in her hand. It was made of bonewood with a blue crystal encrusted on the tip."Well done, Savage. You will receive your payment after the sacrifice is complete. Bring the girl to the basin and hang her up."

He grabbed the rope bind and lifted Rey into the air following the queen's orders. "My queen, the girl has the most lovely skin. I must have it. You see your grace, I wear the skin of those I've killed as a prize." Rey's heart stopped. He was referring to the vest he wore that she had mistaken for leather. It was _human skin_. Her stomach lurched and she felt dizzy.

"I care not what happens to her corpse after I am finished with her. You may have her. Now, be prepared to cut her throat." Savage put a dagger to Rey's throat and waited for the queen to give him the signal.

The queen undid her cloak and dropped it to the floor. Beneath it she was naked with three large snakes of different colors coiled around her body. They wrapped tighter and tighter constricting the queen, which she accepted with grace. The queen stomped the butt of her staff on the ground and cast her eyes up at the moon. " _Water gods I call thee. As your servant I bid you to crown my son king. Receive this blood and accept my offering!"_

In that moment Rey thought of the prince. She remembered finding comfort in his arms when she cried over her family and the sweet smile he wore when he spoke of his own family. She thought of his kiss and the way he looked at her with those hypnotizing eyes. She had failed him and she couldn't bear it.

Before Savage could slice his blade across Rey's throat, he gave a howl of pain that echoed through the room and stumbled forward, knocking Rey to the ground and crashing into Ventress's crystal basin. Despite its size, the basin tipped over under Savage's weight and all its contents spilled to the floor.

Aiden had regained consciousness, snuck up on Savage with his dagger, and plunged it into his back. Aiden quickly cut Rey's bonds, freeing her. "Let's go, Rey!"

The queen screeched, " _Get them, Savage!_ I can't control water when you've emptied my basin!" The queen was still bound by the snakes that had encircled her limbs and midsection.

Rey took the opportunity to grab her uniform and shoes. Then her and Aiden scurried out of the temple as fast as their feet could carry them, running for the garden where they had entered.

They had nearly reached the door when Savage burst out from one of the grates and grabbed Rey by the ankle. She fell to the ground, but Aiden was quick to react. His dagger found Savage's hand and forced him to release Rey. Aiden grabbed Rey, pulled her to her feet, and pushed her towards the exit.

"Go, Rey! _Go!"_ He swung the door open and pushed her out first before he tried to follow. Before he could, Savage grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. Rey turned on her heel and shrieked in horror. Savage was pulling Aiden into his grasp looking much like the snakes that had encircled the queen.

Aiden smiled at her as he struggled under Savage. "Thank you for saving me, Rey!" Savage had a full grasp on Aiden and then the door swung shut.

Rey threw her clothes to the ground, caring only about saving the boy, and pushed the door with all her might. It would not budge. She heard Aiden's screams from the other side of the door fade as he was carried away.


	6. Aiden

Rey slammed her fists against the door and screamed Aiden's name. Burning tears streamed down her face and her heart hammered in her chest.

She did not know how long she had pounded on the door; at some point, she found that she had sunk to the ground when a familiar voice stole her attention.

"Rey!" Kylo sounded alarmed, his voice strained. "Rey, what happened? Are you hurt?"

She sprung to her feet. "Kylo, it's Aiden! He was trapped inside and that brute of a man… he…" Fresh tears poured out.

"He's been captured?"

"Please, Kylo, we have to save him. He's going to be killed." She banged on his chest, head bowed. Her energy was spent, her hand still bled, and her knees trembled. Kylo unwrapped his embroidered shawl and threw it over Rey's shoulders.

"Come. We must demand an audience with the queen."

They were led in by a very sleepy male attendant, who at first didn't believe he was being woken by Prince Kylo in the middle of the night for an impromptu meeting with the queen. Frankly, it _was_ an unusual occurrence, but status demanded that the attendant comply.

He was scared to wake his queen at such an hour but all the same he announced the arrival of the prince as loudly as he could then quickly scurried away.

The queen entered in a lilac nightgown with silver thread embroidered on the flowing skirt, complimenting her silvery skin tone. Her hair hung lose around her shoulders and down her back in perfect ringlets. She looked dazzling and showed no signs of having been asleep, much less of being wreathed in snakes.

She looked at Kylo and Rey in disgust and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Why have you come to disturb my slumber?"

Rey was enraged. " _Slumber?!_ Yeah right! You were just trying to have me-" Kylo raised a hand up in Rey's direction to halt her words.

"My apologies, mother, it's rude of us to intrude on your empeaceful evening./em" The queen's eyes narrowed but Kylo's face remained impassive. "However, the matter is urgent. There is a boy I employ by the name of Aiden Tico. It seems he has gone wandering on your grounds, and I would like to see him home. Please, return him to me."

She gave a shrill laugh at that. "You have woken me over the matter of a lowly _servant?_ I have not seen this boy you speak of."

"That's a lie! You took Aiden!" Rey was crying again, angry tears cutting across her cheeks and down her neck.

"How dare you accuse me of lying, wench!" The queen hissed, much like the snakes she had worn earlier tonight. "Watch your concubine, Kylo, or I will see her hung for her impudence."

Rey took a step forward but Kylo grabbed her by the elbow and held her back. He squeezed her gently before he let her go and stepped out in front of her. "Queen mother, I apologize for my concubine's behaviour. She is very distraught over Aiden's disappearance. If you would permit us to search the grounds, we could put this matter to rest."

The queen chuckled and said with a sneer, "I have already told you, there is no need to search my grounds. Take her and _leave._ " She gracefully turned, and her skirt shimmered and danced with the movement.

Kylo stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "But mother-"

She whipped back around quickly with a murderous glare. "Do not forget who you are dealing with, Kylo! I am the queen. I answer to no one besides your father! _Now, leave!_ "

Kylo grabbed Rey by her good hand and stalked out of the room. They made their way outside where Finn waited with a chariot connected to two horses. He could tell right away that the visit with the queen had not gone well.

"She refused my request. She basically told me as _queen_ to get the hell out and laughed in my face." He ran his hand through his hair. He felt his temper rising quickly but he closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply.

"And she can just do that?" Rey huffed.

"The queen is second in command in Rim. The only one she has to answer to is Kylo's father," Finn supplied.

"Rim? I thought we were in Jakku?"

Kylo chuckled wryly, no longer feeling the need to calm himself. The girl was so demanding and willful, he had forgotten how naive she was to the world around her. "Rim is the name of our country. Jakku is the capital from which my father rules. And unfortunately, he chose Ventress as his wife and second in command. Even I must obey her. We must go to my father if we want permission to search for Aiden."

Kylo mounted the chariot and reached down to help Rey up. Her hand had stopped bleeding, as she had kept a steady pressure on it with a scrap of her tunic, but she still felt weak and was thankful for the help. She stood in the front of the chariot, Kylo stepped behind her and placed an arm on either side of her, each holding a rein. Finn got on last and then they were off.

"Where's Poe?" Rey asked.

"I've sent him to visit with with astronomers of Jakku. They will be able to tell us how much longer Niima's sun will be in the sky. Once the season of Niima ends, the springs of Jakku will no longer be full and we will have to wait another year for them to fill again. I promised you I would help you get home and I intend to honor that." Rey looked up at him, his eyes were cold and staring straight ahead. She leaned back into him a bit and he looked down at her, surprised. His eyes grew softer and a small smile touched his lips.

She returned his smile. "Thank you, Kylo."

He nodded at her and looked back ahead. "I haven't given up on Aiden either. I'm afraid getting an audience with my father will be difficult at this hour, but we must try."

The king's chamberlain had informed Kylo that a meeting could be scheduled but not until the morning, and Kylo had no choice but to agree. With that they returned to Kylo's palace and waited until they were called to meet with the king.

Rey took a hot bath in one of the many washrooms. Jakku's bathrooms were spacious, with massive stone tubs that could easily fit six people instead of just one. The servants had drawn the bath with different oils and Rey relaxed into the heady feeling caused by the steam, lazily scrubbing her body. She was exhausted but also anxious to see the king. With that thought, she got up and towelled off, put on one of Aiden's tunics and returned to the main lounge where Kylo and Finn sat talking.

Then she was seen by a healer who cleaned her hand, covered it in poultice, and bandaged it up.

"At least the Lady Rey was able to obtain her clothing, so she will be able to return to her homeworld," Finn said to Kylo. Then he turned, having heard Rey approaching and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad to see some color back in your face. That wound must've hurt."

"The healer patched me up and the bath helped. Any word on Aiden?"

The prince shifted in his seat and said, "I'm afraid not. I have my people out scouting in case there are any bod-" His expression hardened and his mouth drew into a hard line. "In case there are any signs of Aiden's whereabouts."

Rey bit her lip and looked down at her hands. He had been going to say _bodies._ She knew this was all her fault. If she had just listened to the Prince, Aiden would still be safe with them. She was selfish and _stupid_ for going after her clothes and risking the boy's life.

"Rey?" She looked up at the prince who watched her with concern. "Who was the man that took Aiden? You said a 'brute of a man' or something like that. Do you know who he was?"

She remembered the queen calling the man Savage but surely that couldn't be his real name. "He wore a crown of horns and human skin. The queen called him Savage."

Kylo's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows drawing closer together. He got up abruptly, started pacing, and immediately knocked over a table holding parchment and ink. But he ignored it, continuing to pace, his furious steps pounding the hard stone.

Finn grimaced at Rey and said, "That is Savage Opress, the head of the Nightbrothers clan. He's ruthless and… he is well known for his love of skinning children. I… I'm sorry Rey, but I don't think Aiden will have survived if he was taken by Savage."

Rey felt a shock to her system. Her heart sank into her stomach and tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't breathe. She was choking and her vision grew blurry. Then, three guards entered and sank down to kneel before Kylo.

"My prince, there are reports of a body dumped outside the gates of Jakku, on the south side. It appears to be that of a child around ten. It fits the description you gave us."

Rey's vision only got blurrier and she was no longer able to hear anyone, instead a faint and constant buzz like white noise filled her head. She insisted on going with them to inspect the body and pushed anyone away that tried to stop her. Rey rode in silence the whole way there, unable to meet the prince's looks of concern.

When they pulled up, she was first to hop off the chariot and rush to where a ring of men stood around a corpse covered by a white sheet. The face was exposed, and there lay Aiden with his brown eyes open, lifeless, staring blankly up at the red moon.

One of the men rushed to stop Rey but she quickly ducked under his arm and then threw herself on the ground beside Aiden's corpse. His limbs stuck out from under the sheet, missing skin, exposing the muscles and tendons below. He lay in a pool of his own blood and the sheet was soaked but Rey didn't care. She scooped the boy into her arms,held him to her chest and _cried._ She howled into the night, sobs racking her body. _This is all your fault_ she screamed in her head. Everyone else stood back and watched in silence as Rey mourned the dead boy.


	7. Going Home

Rey was in the lounge area, sitting at a window overlooking the garden. There was a plate of untouched food by her feet. She felt hollow, but at least she had come back to her senses. She couldn't explain it; she had _just lost it._

They told her she would not let anyone touch her or Aiden, and attacked anyone that had tried. Eventually Rey had fallen asleep crying and cradling his body, and that was when they brought them both back to the palace.

She couldn't remember much of what had happened other than how guilty she felt, and how her heart had ached and then seemed to disappear altogether.

Kylo kept a close eye on Rey. He had grown despondent, a storm brewing deep within him, and he felt that taking care of Rey was the only way he could keep himself under control. He sat in the corner of the room, stretched out over plush cushions, looking over some scrolls with a cup of wine in his hand. "Rey, are you not hungry?" He looked at her untouched tray of food before his eyes flicked back to hers. _Finally_ she returned his gaze.

A new wave of sorrow ripped through Rey when their eyes met. She felt her breath escape her all over again. "Kylo… It's all my fault. If I… If I had just… Aiden…" Tears streamed down Rey's face. Kylo rose to his feet and swiftly crossed the distance between them.

"Rey, you did not kill Aiden. I promise, you are not responsible for his death. The queen is. Savage Opress is. _Not you_." His voice was low and fierce, and his face was contorted with his torment.

"But he wouldn't have even been at the queen's palace if it weren't for me."

"You didn't force him to go with you; he _chose_ to go with you. _Rey._ " He placed a hand against her cheek gently. "Please, I can't bear to see you cry. Please." His stare was so intense, so deep. Rey gasped, "Kylo," she breathed. His eyes flickered to her lips and he had started to lower his lips to meet hers when Poe entered.

"Pardon me, your grace. I've just returned from the astronomy tower. They report that the end of Niima's season is _today at daybreak._ We only have a few hours; we must go _now!_ "

Kylo sucked in a deep breath, counted to three, and exhaled. "I've made the necessary preparations. We can start when you are ready, Rey." He peered down at her, his hair falling over his eyes.

Rey met his eyes and gulped. She couldn't deny how attached she had become to Kylo in so little time, and it hurt her to imagine leaving him. But she knew she belonged at home with her family, and he needed to move on with his life as a Prince. She nodded at him and stood up to go put on her old clothes.

When Rey had exited the room, Poe turned to Kylo with a strange look. "Are you really going to let her go? I mean, I know she is young but you really seem to like her and… What she said about Aiden and the caste system, the way she was so distressed over him… We need more of that in this world. What if she really was sent to us by the gods? There is something special about that girl."

Kylo nodded. "I feel it too, Poe. I just… What am I supposed to do? I can't force her to stay. She has a family, another life away from us. She _wants_ to go, you saw her." He raked his hand through his hair. "I promised her and I can't go back on that."

"I understand. Very well then. Let's do this."

Kylo took one last swig of his wine and strode out of the room with Poe at his heels.

"Okay, my Prince, we have the spring surrounded with the most loyal members of your household guard. I don't think the queen will be able to get through our line. We should be ready to start." Poe gave him a reassuring nod.

He turned to Rey and smiled. Rey hugged Poe, and then Finn. She turned to Kylo but something in his hooded gaze stopped her. She didn't think she could step into his arms and hope to leave again. His gave her a hard nod and said, "You can step into the spring now, Rey."

"If the queen is able to control water, won't she just disrupt us?" she asked.

"If she does, I can use my magic to oppose her. You will be fine, Rey. As soon as I'm done reciting the spell, you will be sent back home."

She took a step into the spring and was immediately pulled down into the water. She started to struggle. Kylo put his hands up. "Everyone remain still." Then a gust of wind surrounded the spring and concentrated around Rey. Her uniform rippled from the force and the water around her parted slightly so she was untouched. Kylo's wind was warm to the touch and everyone had to plant their feet and brace themselves to not be uprooted by its force.

"Rey, it's okay! Just hold on a little longer, I am going to start now." Kylo's voice boomed over the gusts of wind. "Gods above, hear my-"

Shouts rang out and men jumped down from the surrounding rooftops with swords and spears, ready to fight. Savage Opress was at the head of the ambush, and leapt down next to the spring. Rey gave a shout and struggled out of the water as quickly as she could. Poe and Finn were both occupied with the attackers and Kylo was fending off a man himself. "Hurry, Rey, we don't have much time. Get in the spring!" She took a few steps back into the spring, surrounded by Kylo's wind.

Savage's voice cut through the wind and crept up Rey's back. "There you are, girl. Do you like my new head wrap?" She turned to see him run a palm over the side of his head where he wore Aiden's skin instead of his usual crown of horns. "The boy's skin was so soft that it made up for not being able to have yours." His sneer was sickening.

Rey knew she couldn't leave without avenging Aiden. She shook the lightheadedness that threatened to overcome her and screamed as she ran out of the spring, directly towards Savage. Kylo was shocked. _What is she doing?_

Kylo called for her to stop. She saw him pushing past some men to reach Savage before her, but Rey was quicker and much closer. All she could think was that she could not let that beast get away with what he had done to Aiden. "You're a monster!"

He bent his knees, planted his feet and aimed his large body downward to meet Rey's smaller frame. With all her force she lunged over Savage, vaulting off his large head and grabbing Aiden's skin. She came crashing down onto Kylo who was only half prepared to receive her. They both crashed to the ground as dawn broke over the bloody scene.

"That's enough for now, men! Retreat! We have accomplished our mission, let's go!" Savage rallied his troops quickly and they retreated with few casualties.

Rey clutched Aiden's skin to her chest and heaved a sigh of relief. She had succeeded; Aiden could be buried in his entirety. He could now pass on to the next life and present himself to the gods as a whole being. Rey smiled to herself.

"Rey? Why did you do that? Why didn't you go home?"

"I couldn't go back yet. Savage disgusts me and needs to be brought to justice. I can't go without avenging Aiden." The golden flecks in her eyes melted and she gave a sheepish smile. "I guess I will be here another year then." Kylo's mouth hung open before he abruptly wrapped his arms around her.

"Rey…" He hugged her tightly and she cried silently, comforted by his embrace.


	8. Sun In Your Eyes

Rey slept until a little before sunset and woke up from a strange dream. She had been a princess in a faraway world, running away from a vindictive queen and falling in love with a dark prince…

She rolled over, not ready to get up and get dressed for school, when she felt the bright orange glow of the setting sun shining across her body. With her eyes still closed, she sighed in relief, and soaked in the warmth that basked over her. _Mmm, how lovely. The sun never shines like this in my room…_

Her eyes flew open and she remembered where she was. _It had not been a dream at all…_ This was her new life for one year. She looked out at the sun solemnly, breathed deeply, and felt the sun embrace her. Rey was home.

She wanted to sleep more but decided against it so that she wouldn't stay awake all night.

So Rey laid there for a long while, thinking about her new life and how to make the most of it. She was scared but something inside her made her feel as though she belonged here in this hardened and scorched planet orbiting the hot sun. Since she had arrived, she felt that she had grown so much so quickly. Rey felt tougher, as if a fire deep inside her had come alive, burning like the sun over Jakku. She was going to avenge Aiden. She was going stop the queen and make her wish she had never dragged Rey into all of this.

She pictured her family; though it hurt, she knew they would wait for her. She wondered if a year's time here translated into a year in her world. Had her family noticed she was gone, or had any time passed at all? Would she return looking a year older?

Eventually she got up, went to the bathroom to relieve herself and then splashed some cool water on her face. Then, she headed to the common room. There she found Finn going over some books, making notes periodically as he read. There was a tray of fruits, nuts, and wine on a table that Rey picked at. The household servants kept the common area stocked with snacks at all times and Rey was thankful for it.

Finn made a final annotation and closed the book he was scribbling in before looking up at Rey. He flashed a smile and asked, "Did you get a lot of rest?"

"Yeah, Kylo's bed is comfy." She blushed because she felt uncomfortable admitting that she actually enjoyed sharing a room with the Prince.

Finn only smirked and said, "I'm sure it is. Being a prince certainly has its perks." Rey's blush deepened. Finn's face grew serious then. "It's hard for Kylo sometimes. He has a great weight resting on his shoulders as a prince."

"Isn't he the second son of the King?" Finn motioned towards a cushioned seat on the floor and Rey sat cross legged before reaching over for a handful of almonds.

"It's true that Prince Chewbacca would typically supersede his father as the first son, but it is widely believed that Prince Kylo will be king instead. Here in Rim, the court votes on the Crown Prince. Though it's usually the first son, it could actually be any of the princes."

"Crown Prince?" She grabbed some berries to pair with the almonds.

"Yes, the prince who is going to be king when King Solo passes away. It is based on a vote, not age. The vote is very complicated. To put it briefly, the only person who has voted against Kylo being the Crown Prince is Ventress. Her vote holds a lot of weight in the court since she is the second most powerful person in Rim."

Rey chewed thoughtfully. "So, why Prince Kylo over Prince Chewbacca?"

"Prince Chewbacca has health issues, so to speak. Despite his deceiving size, he is actually quite weak, plagued with spells of extreme fatigue. That is why King Solo appointed Prince Kylo as head of his army instead of his first son. King Solo relies on Kylo heavily, giving him many of the king's responsibilities to handle. It's likely that Kylo will become king."

Finn poured two cups of wine and handed one to Rey. "Also, because Prince Chewbacca isn't able to have kids. Well, we don't believe he can; he has a wife and six concubines but none have conceived in eleven years of... trying, shall we say."

She took a sip of wine and it was sweet on her tongue. "So being able to have a son matters but after that, the birth order of those princes doesn't matter?"

"Exactly. If Prince Chewbacca cannot produce a son, then he shouldn't be king. At least, that's how many in the court feel about the issue."

Rey nodded and took another sip of wine. "How long have you known Kylo?"

"My whole life. Poe and I have been serving him since we were all kids but he treats us more like brothers than attendants. We are a little older than him, me being twenty-six and Poe being twenty-eight. Kylo just turned twenty-four himself. His mother, the late Queen Leia, brought us all up together. She was the best woman I've ever known. I couldn't imagine a better queen." Finn had a far off expression. He smiled wistfully and there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Wow, I had no idea… I'm so sorry she's gone. I bet you all miss her a lot," Rey answered lamely. She wanted to say more but didn't know what.

The smile returned to Finn's eyes and he nodded. "Yeah, she was really something else. All of Rim loved Leia, his highness included. The king hasn't been the same since she died and now he has chosen the most wicked woman in the world as his wife."

It clicked then for Rey. "Now I see why concubines are considered to be princesses. One of them might end up being the most influential woman in the country. Or I guess the mother of the most powerful person in the country."

"Exactly. You are getting it. The Queen Mother is another important title that holds power in the court. Currently there is no one holding that position as King Solo's mother has long passed away. However, if Ventress manages to make Prince Jova king, then she would seize the role of Queen Mother and remain acting Queen until Jova married."

"And no one wants that to happen. We are up against a tough force."

Finn quirked an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yeah, I'm in this one hundred percent. I mean, you guys have taken me in and kept me safe. I will be in Jakku for another year and the least I can do is right my wrongs and pay you guys back." Finn nodded appreciatively and drained his wine before pouring some more. He had had a long day and he enjoyed winding down over a few drinks.

"So… why has Kylo not taken on any concubines so far?" Rey asked tentatively.

"Well, he wants to find the right woman who he can both love _and_ trust to rule alongside him. He's still looking for her."

Just then, Kylo and Poe strode into the room looking _tense_. Kylo sat next to Rey and Poe next to Finn. "What's the word from the King's palace?" Finn asked as he poured two more cups of wine for Kylo and Poe.

Kylo took a swig from his wine and said, "Savage and his Nightbrothers have attacked Hays Minor. King Solo has ordered us to push them out and protect the city. We leave tomorrow." He looked tired and set the cup down. "The queen's doing, I'm sure of it. I think she is trying to separate Rey and I so that she can get to Rey. I'm not sure what to do. Hays Minor is valuable and besides, it's Aiden's hometown."

They then explained to Rey about Hays Minor. It was a volcanic city renowned for its blacksmiths and unique landscape. It turned out that Aiden's father was head of the city's armory district, the largest and most important part of the city. Aiden had been meant to inherit his father's business and role.

"Aiden's sisters will have to take over the business now that Aiden can't. Rose and Paige should handle it well though," Kylo finished.

"Yeah, the Tico sisters are tough! They can really hold their own in a fight and have been training under their father since they were young girls," Poe said with a few berries in his mouth. "Truly incredible fighters, indeed." He was almost always cheerful and confident, Rey noted. As if Poe could tell Rey was thinking about him, he turned his gaze on her and smiled, "I think you will really like them Rey."

"I believe you're right." Kylo said and then gave Rey a look that made her shiver. His eyes smoldered with determination and passion, glowing brightly enough to put the sun of Jakku to shame. Yes, she was home.

Ventress gazed at her long, slender figure in her full length mirror. Her platinum blonde hair ran to her waist in thick curls that covered her bare chest. She wore heavy emeralds from her ears and medallion chains around her neck. She wrapped a flowing skirt around her waist that had a beaded ribbon at the top which she tied around her waist, wrapping its folds around her. She picked up several golden bracelets from the adjacent shelving and put them on.

They clinked up and down her wrists as she continued to get ready for today's send-off. The King was holding a small offering before Prince Kylo marched to Hays Minor with the King's army. Savage had met his end of the bargain and laid an assault on Hays Minor. It was the perfect target because Savage wanted to ransack its forges and armories, while the queen wanted to rub the death of the Tico boy in Kylo's and Rey's faces.

Kylo had watched the girl like a hawk, keeping Ventress from even _seeing_ her, let alone touching her. This attack meant that either Kylo left the girl to her own devices here in Jakku or took her to the battlefield, springing the Tico trap. Ventress figured, knowing the girl's demeanor, that she would insist on going to the battlefield. That course of action certainly took more planning on Ventress's part, but there was a sweet possibility that Kylo would also be eliminated on the battlefield if he was distracted by Rey.

Ventress was beginning to owe Savage a fortune and though she could afford it, she knew she needed to make sure the man was killed after he finished his job. She couldn't have any accomplices alive to stand as a witness against her. Savage's death would be for Jango to deal with. He was her most trusted advisor and most faithful servant and he was _late._

Usually Ventress would have her handmaidens dress her but she needed to talk to Jango privately before he followed the army to Hays Minor. She dabbed balm over her sensitive spots as Jango walked in wearing his signature black hooded cloak.

"Your majesty, I am sorry, I was preparing to leave. I await further instructions." He kneeled and bowed his head. Ventress picked out a banded top with clasps in the back that she wrapped tightly around her bust and clipped shut. She threw her hair over her shoulders and dabbed on some make up. All the while, Jango remained silent and waited patiently on the floor. Eventually, she figured she'd made him wait long enough to teach him a lesson in punctuality.

"Go to the Tico sisters and tell them Rey is to blame for their brother's death. I need you to work with Savage to deceive these girls and get that girl back into my possession. Make sure those sisters take the fall and don't incriminate yourself."

"Yes, your majesty." He did not look up.

She picked up a white crystal vial and stood tall in front of her kneeled henchman. "Take this white water if all else fails. Jango, look at me." He tilted his head up and met her eyes with a hard expression, his dark eyes deep. She grabbed his face and put her lips an inch away from his and breathed, "Don't come back without her." He flinched but his expression remained stoic.

Ventress pulled away and strode back to the mirror to inspect her final appearance. She looked chillingly radiant. Satisfied, she turned to glare at Jango. "Get going!"


	9. To Hays Minor

The offering and prayer went smoothly; Oola deemed the Gods satisfied from her position in the lowered altar of Janus, a small temple located atop Jakku's north wall. It overlooked the field outside of Jakku where the army was neatly organized in different battalions of chariots, footmen, and archers. King Solo called an end to the ceremony from his throne on the high dais overlooking the temple. The Royal family sat beside him, radiant and poised. Kylo rose from his position next to his father and started saying his farewells to each family member.

Rey stood beside Poe and Finn, in a lower section of the dais and observed the royal family as they made their goodbyes. She watched Kylo affectionately pat Jova's head before he planted a kiss there. Jova smiled up at him, looking so much like the icy queen with his shoulder length blonde hair and large blue eyes. He gave Kylo something small which the prince tucked into his pocket.

Kylo then turned to a large man with a long brown beard and thick brown hair to match. Chewbacca, Rey realized, based on his size. It was obvious that he was much taller than Kylo when the two men embraced, patting each other on the back. They pulled away and Kylo said something that made Chewbacca rear his head back and roar with laughter so loudly it echoed through the temple. Chewbacca's dark chocolate eyes crinkled and watered as he quickly embraced Kylo once more before letting him go.

Then, Kylo turned to another unfamiliar man. This one had dark eyes like Kylo but his hair was brown, not black, and cropped much shorter. He had a goatee, tan skin, and was more than half a foot shorter than Kylo. "Who is that?" Rey asked. Unlike the rest of the royal family, this man wore all fitted clothing made of leather.

"That's Prince Cassian, King Solo's fourth son. He rules a city a week's ride from here on behalf of his father, and is only here to see Kylo off," Poe explained. "His mother is not of noble birth like Kylo's and Prince Chewbacca's, but she became a concubine to the king and conceived."

"How many princes are there?" Rey had counted four so far but if this Prince lived elsewhere, maybe there were others spread around Rim.

"Five," Poe answered immediately. "Prince Del is away now, but he is the third son. He rules another big city, Naboo. Del's mother was a handmaiden so she wasn't allowed to raise Del, and ended up passing away when he was very young. Queen Leia took him in as her son as well. He is Kylo's closest brother. He would be here too if Naboo wasn't so far away."

"She wasn't allowed to raise _her own son?_ Why?" Rey was incredulous.

"Rank," Finn responded simply. "Del's mother was never made a concubine, so she wasn't allowed in the King's Palace after Del was born. It's horrible, I know, but that's the way of things here. At least Cassian's mother was a concubine, but both princes are mostly overlooked as potential crown princes because of their mothers' ranks. Chewie, Kylo, and Jova were conceived by queens so they are more seriously considered for the position of king."

"Finn, we should probably get ready to go," Poe interjected and gestured towards Kylo, who was finishing a serious exchange with his father as the two men shook hands. "Prince Kylo is almost done saying goodbye."

Finn nodded. "You're right. Rey, you stay here for now while we make the final preparations." She was momentarily nervous; the thought of standing alone on the dais was daunting. Then she squared her shoulders, raised her chin an inch, and nodded. They each gave her a smile before they strode down the nearby steps that led down to the field and front of the army. Rey felt nervous but she could not let her nerves show, especially if she was meant to accompany the prince to battle.

She turned her attention back to Kylo who had finished saying goodbye to his father and was now making his way to his sister. He descended gracefully, a long black cape flowing from his broad shoulders. His raven hair shone under the sun and a grin broke across his face when he reached Oola. Rey watched the tenderness in his eyes as he said goodbye and how sweetly Oola rose to the balls of her feet, put a hand on either side of Kylo's face, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Oola was close to five feet tall so Kylo had to bend down substantially for her to reach his face, but it seemed to be an action he was very used to doing.

Oola whispered something into Kylo's ear and he listened to her in shock before both of them broke out in huge grins. He nodded at Oola excitedly and then they both turned to face Rey with bright smiles. She felt herself turn red before waving back. Oola seemed to be looking right at her, despite not being able to truly see her. Kylo beckoned Rey to come join them, so Rey walked carefully down and over towards where they stood; his smile was blinding and his eyes bright with excitement. A few people were already shuffling out of the small temple so Rey weaved through them before she got to Kylo and Oola.

"Rey, this is my sister Oola, the first priestess of Jakku. Oola, this is Rey." Kylo nodded reassuringly at Rey as Oola crept forward slowly and raised her hands to Rey's face. Rey just stood as still as possible while Oola touched her face lightly with the tips of her fingers and then with the palms of her hands. Rey relaxed under her soft touch.

"Hi." Rey said bashfully, making both Oola and Kylo laugh. The prince's laugh was a deep rumble while his sister's sounded like musical chimes shifting in the wind.

Oola kept her hands on Rey's face as she said, "It is wonderful to meet you, Rey. I've heard so much about you. Welcome to Jakku! I hope you are finding it to your liking. Oh my, she is _radiant_ Kylo, just as you said. The people will love her, you'll see in no time!" Her voice was enchanting and her smile breathtaking. Kylo nodded in agreement and Rey blushed a deep crimson. "Yes, glowing like the sun. A Rey of light." Oola said and then threw her head back as she laughed. Rey found it endearing and comforting to the point where she giggled too. Oola seemed to ooze with confidence and some of it transferred to Rey.

"No one has ever called me that before actually," Rey said, grinning at Oola. "That's pretty clever."

"That's hard to believe; you shine like the sun, Rey. I can _feel_ the light radiating off of you and it's blinding." She chortled again at her own joke. Kylo chuckled and Rey knew then it was okay to laugh too; Oola was clearly completely comfortable with her blindness.

"Regardless, I'm sure that it is going to be a very popular saying throughout Jakku in no time," Kylo said, smiling down at Rey and then he took her hand gently. She didn't understand what he meant by that, but she had not time to ponder it as he continued, "It's time we were off, Rey…" He gave her a _look_ and her heart sped up. "Do you trust me?"

She looked up at Kylo with her head tilted down slightly so she was peeking through her eyelashes, and searched his eyes. He too seemed to have some fire blazing deep inside him that he kept locked up tight. She saw that _he was determined._ He was right on the edge and he was asking her if she was willing to leap with him. She nodded, unwilling to break eye contact, and felt the heat sizzle between them, the determination in each of them sparkling.

His eyes shone and the edge of his lips curled upward. "Good. I need you to trust me if we are going to pull this off."

Rey looked perplexedly between Kylo and Oola, "...Pull what off?" Kylo smirked at her before he turned on his heel and walked to the edge of the temple. He easily and lithely hopped over the edge onto a lower platform that still overlooked the army. The jump was roughly fifteen feet but Kylo landed gracefully. Oola grabbed Rey's hand and squeezed it gently before leading her over to where Kylo had jumped from. Rey gave Oola an exasperated look before she stared down at Kylo, waiting for him to do whatever he had planned.

Kylo raised his palms out to the army, quickly grabbing their attention. "Troopers! _We are the storm_!" His voice _boomed_ deep and crystal clear across the field, undoubtedly reaching the ears of every soldier.

The army stomped in unison twice, causing a rippling echo off the walls of Jakku. " _WE ARE THE STORM!"_

"To Hays Minor we go! The Gods have given us their favor and will guide us to victory!"

Two stomps. " _WE ARE THE STORM!"_

Kylo nodded satisfied and then turned to look up at Rey and Oola, eyes ablaze. Rey's expression of confusion and curiosity quickly turned into one of shock and nervousness. _What does he have planned?_

Oola squeezed her hand reassuringly and turned to her with a small smile. "Remember: there is power in a kiss, Rey." Rey was taken aback, _what was that supposed to mean?_ But she then thought of her and Kylo's first kiss and how different it had been from her kiss with Evaan. With Kylo, it was hot and deep, and carried a charged energy that could only be described as _magic._ Then she remembered; Kylo's kiss had granted her the ability to speak and understand the Rimmian language.

Her heart stopped. The queen had kissed her as well, even going so far as biting her lip and tasting her blood. What magic had passed between them then? Had the queen taken something from her with that kiss? Rey certainly hoped that was not the case and nodded at Oola in understanding, taking the advice, or warning, very seriously.

"Rey, come." Kylo's voice cut right through Rey's train of thought and shot down her spine. His arms were outstretched, beckoning her to leap down. _I must trust him. I must show him I trust him if he is going to trust me too…_ She let go of Oola's hand with a soft smile and then took a deep breath before jumping down into Kylo's arms. He caught her, cushioning her fall just the right amount for it to be a soft and gentle landing. His embrace was very warm and she could feel just how strong he was from being pressed against his chest. This was obvious; he had caught her with ease and held her a foot above ground as if she were a small child.

"Prince Kylo!" It was Ventress's icy voice that rang out. "Surely you do not intend to bring a woman to the battlefield?" On the surface Ventress appeared appalled but Rey and Kylo knew better; they saw the glint of treachery in her eyes- she was challenging him in front of all to see.

But Kylo just smirked at the queen, amusement and confidence dancing in his eyes. Then he easily lifted Rey onto his shoulder and turned to the army again. She yelped in surprise and Kylo chuckled, truly enjoying himself and eager to have Rey at his side on the battlefield.

"Troopers! This is the girl who recently emerged from a spring of Jakku, the day Niima's sun shone brightest! Niima, the goddess of war!" Kylo paused and Rey shifted her gaze from the expansive army to Kylo, who was taking a moment to send her a quick reassuring smile."She is here to give the people of Rim Niima's blessing! As long as she is on our side, _our victory is secure!"_

Two stomps echoed. " _WE ARE THE STORM!"_ The troopers continued to stomp in unison and Kylo chuckled, pleased with the army's enthusiasm. Then what started as one trooper calling out " _Niima_!" spread through the field, becoming a chant across the entire legion. The queen _fumed_ and quickly strode out of the temple accompanied by her train of attendants.

Rey watched from atop Kylo's shoulder, awestruck as hundreds of soldiers chanted her name. The sound reverberated between the enormous army and Jakku's thick walls. Rey knew it was only a coincidence that her last name was shared with that of the war goddess here in Kylo's world. It seemed like an unlikely coincidence but Rey was just a girl in high school, not a representation of a goddess. Still, she had to admit that this plan was genius, essentially granting her permission to join Kylo in battle despite being a woman.

Kylo gave her an almost sheepish grin, which Rey was not used to seeing on his face. "It was Oola's idea," he said. "She's a clever girl."

Rey nodded and Oola's clear voice played again in her head- _there is power in a kiss._ Rey's eyes flickered to Kylo's lips before she could stop herself, and she shivered upon looking back into his eyes which had grown much darker. Rey shifted slightly to get a better angle before placing a hand on his cheek and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

She felt the same electric heat spark through them and wanted more, feeling invigorated by their kiss. The fiery energy between them was crackling. She _needed_ more.

Rey squirmed on Kylo's shoulder, trying to lower herself carefully when he took over, easily turning her to face him again while setting her on her feet. She kissed him again, lips parting slightly, and he took the opportunity to run his tongue over her bottom lip. Heat pooled deep in her belly. She stood on the balls of her feet and yet Kylo still had to lean down to kiss her back.

The army chanted her name louder and louder, and she pulled back grinning. Her cheeks splattered with golden freckles had turned a lovely shade of red. Rey noticed Kylo's ears had turned pink as well and her eyes crinkled even more at the sight of that.

Kylo pressed the tips of his fingers to Rey's lips then raised them to the army, who cheered _even louder_ , bringing Rey's attention back to the field. She pressed her own fingers to her lips and raised her hand as well, mirroring Kylo. She was sharing her kiss with the army and they reached out to receive her blessing.

After a minute of holding out their palms to the soldiers, Kylo took Rey's hand and led her down to the front of Jakku's royal army so they could begin their journey to Hays Minor.


	10. The Ticos

The sun over Hays Minor was a different beast altogether, taking a new form as it drew energy from the volcanic landscape. It bled red over the entire city, radiating a new kind of heat onto the black sand- the smothering air shimmered with intense heat. Growing up near volcanoes had strengthened the local citizens' resilience to the intense heat of Hays Minor.

They were used to such heat, but Jango _was not_.

He was from a cooler part of Rim and although he had lived in Jakku for years, he had never fully acclimated to the heat there; this place was simply _suffocating_. Still, he wore his usual cloak and kept to the shadows as much as possible, both for the shade's relief from the burning sun and the cover it offered Jango. The last thing he wanted was to be noticed.

He walked quietly right up to the Tico's home, where he knew the Tico sisters would be. Their father would be at the away at this time, helping to distribute the last of the arms needed for the looming battle.

Jango knocked on a door located on the rear side of the house, and waited another minute before he knocked again. This time, a short girl answered, immediately giving Jango a scrutinizing look up and down his six foot frame. She had tan skin and black hair that flipped out evenly at her cheeks. "What do you want?" Jango knew this girl was Rose Tico, the younger of the two sisters; Paige was supposed to be taller with longer hair.

Jango cleared his throat in preparation for his most soothing voice. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'm a servant of Prince Kylo... I'm afraid I have grave news. Is your family here?" Just then another woman, Paige Tico, came to the door and stood with her sister in the doorframe. She was about half a foot taller than her younger sister Rose and indeed had long dark brown hair that went halfway down her chest.

Paige crossed her arms, barricading herself behind a facade of looking tough. "I'm family. Go ahead, tell us what you came here to say," she said firmly and Rose grabbed her sister's arm for support.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your brother Aiden is dead. I'm very sorry." Jango's voice broke at the end for dramatic effect. He put on his most sympathetic expression, pulling his eyebrows together and frowning.

Rose's grip on Paige tightened and she stopped breathing, struck by the news of her brother's demise. Paige on the other hand, snarled at Jango. "There is no way this can be! Tell me, how did it happen?"

"His highness's new concubine, Rey, is to blame. While she was under his care, Aiden made one mistake and she saw to it that he be punished for it. He was executed over a minor error in her service… I didn't agree with it. I thought you should know, so I came here."

Rose had started to cry and hiccup at Paige's side. "Aiden...Aiden…" she murmured, each Aiden sounding more and more broken. Paige wrapped her arms around Rose and squeezed her sister to her, swallowing the tears forming in her throat. She often resorted to choosing rage over sadness, finding that it helped her handle her grief better so she could be stronger for Rose.

Rose was strong in her own way, uplifting Paige and giving her hope- it grew so easily in Rose. She was extremely empathetic, and Paige often found herself relying on Rose's unique strength. With that empathy came a great capacity to feel and Rose knew she would feel deep sadness before her own rage would take over.

"That is unforgivable! We have to do something." Paige turned her sister so that they could face each other, and held her cheeks in her palms. "Rose, we must avenge Aiden. He deserves this from us."

Rose dragged that back of her hand over her eyes quickly and nodded furiously before straightening up and out of Paige's embrace. "What do we do?" she asked Paige.

Paige turned to face Jango with a steely look in her eyes. "We don't know anything about this girl Rey. What can you tell us?"

"I can help you some but I am worried about being involved. I have already incriminated myself by coming here, but I can tell you what I know. Rey, she is just a simple girl that Prince Kylo has taken to. I know she is joining him on his voyage here to Hays Minor. More importantly, I've overheard a rumor that the head of the Nightbrothers, Savage Opress, is out to capture the girl. Perhaps you may use that to your advantage."

He shuffled around inside his cloak, looking for something. "Oh yes! I swiped this before I left the palace. It's from Prince Kylo's personal stock of poultices, potions, and _poisons._ This one is meant to be very quick and very effective; it guarantees death if a single drop enters the mouth. I hope it can help you. I'm sorry I cannot offer more."

Rose spoke this time, "No, you've done enough, sir. Thank you for telling us about our brother" her voice cracked, "and about this girl Rey." She bowed her head once, turned on her heel, and sweeped back into the house to cry some more in the privacy of her room; she needed a moment or two alone to gather herself.

Paige thanked Jango as well and took the poison from him. It was in an unmarked vial made of some sort of white stone. Small detailed carvings were etched into the design of the vial, intricate waves dancing off the edges. It certainly seemed to Paige that this belonged to royalty, and it also seemed credible that this man had indeed stolen it from Kylo's palace. She believed his story and with that, her heart seemed to leap into her throat.

She quickly ended the encounter, claiming to need to prepare quickly for the Prince's arrival, but went to find Rose instead. She entered her sister's room and saw that Rose had curled up in bed, lying on her side and shaking. Paige approached the bed, lifted the covers to climb in, and wrapped her arms around Rose in comfort, finally shedding her own tears too.

Poe had ridden ahead of the army at Kylo's request, arriving first to Hays Minor to break the news to the Tico family in a sensitive and timely manner. Kylo would've liked to do it himself but he knew the opportunity to properly do so wouldn't present itself until after the battle against the Nightbrothers, and he knew that would be far too late. Poe knew the sisters well enough and held the utmost respect for their father; he was the perfect candidate for the job. Not to mention, Poe tended to be a very comforting presence.

The plan was to tell the Tico's that Aiden's death was at the hands of a few unknown thieves. As much as Kylo did not want to lie to the family, he couldn't mention the Queen or Rey's involvement. No information about that night could escape Kylo's inner circle because it would bring up a whole slew of new questions about Rey and about Ventress's schemes- none of which he could prove to be true. Rey, on the other hand, was best left out of this for her safety. He couldn't explain how the girl Rey came to Rim without accusing the Queen of something most people believed to be impossible.

So, Poe went over the details again in his head, trying to keep it from being too vague, but preparing to offer enough information to not seem suspicious. He would say that Aiden was returning from the markets with some standard goods for the palace when he was robbed and killed.

Poe started to expand on the lie in his head in case they asked him more about it. Aiden was carting an assortment of fruits, vegetables, and a pair of large carpets. It was midday. Poe had seen him in the morning that day, singing as he cleaned...

That last part was the truth and Poe's heart clenched just thinking about it. Aiden's death was still hard to believe, that Aiden was gone; Poe had really liked having him around. His presence always brightened up the room and he was always cheerfully talking to whoever he could find.

Sometimes he would sing old songs from old folk tales of Rim with a smooth, birdlike voice. Prince Kylo would ask Aiden to sing for him while he read, and the boy would do so excitedly, shuffling about cleaning and crooning.

Poe hated having to lie, but he knew Aiden would want Rey protected. If they didn't keep Rey safe now, his death would have been in vain, so for now the lies were necessary. Poe focused on the impending conversation as he drew closer and closer to the Tico's household.

Later that day, Paige and Rose were waiting in the city leader's palace to greet the Prince and his party as they arrived. They had previously met him on several occasions because of their father's role as head of the armory district, which was also how Aiden had secured a position in the Prince's palace. The sisters had generally liked the Prince and his two primary attendants Poe and Finn, finding them to be polite and warm people. However, they didn't know them well enough to be sure of their true nature.

What they did know was that Poe's story about Aiden's death was a sham. They saw right through his lies, his explanations too vague to be considered believable. Moreover, he became flustered when they inquired about the body, but the sisters didn't press the topic, not wanting to ruin their future plans for revenge.

Poe had left Kylo's concubine out of the story completely and her absence further confirmed that Rey was responsible for Aiden's death. That only made them seethe more as they waited in the main hall of the palace, thirsting for Rey's suffering at their hands.

Soon after, the Prince walked in with his team of core attendants following behind him closely. Paige and Rose easily spotted the girl Rey and their blood boiled at the sight of their brother's killer. When it was their turn to present themselves to the party, they approached the throne the Prince sat on. Rey sat on a smaller seat beside Kylo and looked rather small and nervous.

In truth, she was nervous.

It had nothing to do with the ongoing battle or with her inevitable re-encounter with Savage. When it came to those things, Rey felt ready for anything, energized and driven by her need to avenge Aiden. Instead, throughout the journey she thought about Aiden's family. The poor boy had died saving Rey and she wondered how the Tico family would ever be able to forgive her for that, even if she managed to avenge Aiden.

She _needed_ to make amends. She would find a way to tell them the truth after she ended Savage. It was the right thing to do, whether her safety was jeopardized or not.

The sisters had kneeled, bowing their heads and Kylo rose to his full height. He looked almost pained, his full lips were pressed in a hard line and his eyebrows knitted together. "It is good to see you both again, despite such grim circumstances. Rey, these are the Tico sisters." He gestured at the sisters before he turned his attention to Rey. "This is my concubine, Rey."

 _My princess, Rey,_ he thought, but he couldn't say that without drawing unnecessary attention to his growing affection for this girl. It would endanger Rey if too many people found out that she was a weak point for Kylo. He knew he shouldn't even feel this way towards her; _she wasn't really his._ She belonged to another world, yet he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her warmth now that he had felt it. He had to remember that and keep his feelings in check.

Rey smiled grimly at the sisters with a nod of the head, and wished they could be meeting under different circumstances. "We are very pleased to meet you, Lady Rey. We have been looking forward to your arrival." Paige smiled at her sister momentarily before continuing, "My name is Paige, the eldest of Rush Tico's children, and this is my sister, Rose."

"I'm very pleased to meet you as well," Rey said timidly, and then gave a tentative smile that didn't reach her eyes. She was still nervous and feeling guilty, and it was easily readable on her face; the Tico sisters saw the expression as an admission of guilt and there was no longer any doubt in their minds that Rey was responsible. She deserved to die.

"I am sorry about Aiden… He was so kind." Rose and Paige hated the way she said their brother's name but kept their expressions neutral.

Kylo continued, "I am sorry for your loss. Aiden was a gift to anyone who came across him. The Gods must have been envious and desired him for themselves. He is under their care now."

"Your highness, the overseer of Hays Minor has arrived," announced an attendant from the entrance of the hall. A tall man strode in, wearing a long red cloak and a headband similar to the one Kylo often wore. "Prince Kylo, I am sorry I was unable to maintain control of the city…"

The Prince cut him off quickly. "Enough of that," he snapped. "What is the state of the city?"

"The Nightbrothers have ransacked the North side of the city and occupied the area. They have invaded the majority of the Armory district, targeting the most valuable portion of the city. The Tico sisters may be able to offer more information."

"Very well. Paige, Rose, if you'll join me in the conference room. Rey, stay here with the council." He left the room without another word, followed by the sisters, the Hays Minor's overseer, Poe, and Finn, who gave Rey a reassuring smile before closing the door behind him.

Rey was alone with a roomful of strangers. She felt completely useless, being a burden to her then rescuers, now friends, since she had arrived in this strange world. She couldn't help with strategy or tactics, and though she had some experience in one on one combat from her mixed martial arts classes, she was definitely not ready for a full out war.

It didn't feel any better when Kylo and his team eventually came out of the conference room. He pulled her aside to tell her that she couldn't join him on the battlefield, that it was too dangerous. She knew he was right and though he sweetly told her with his hands on her waist, it only made her feeling of inadequacy grow stronger.

"... I'm worried about leaving you behind though, it would leave you vulnerable." He was clearly concerned about Rey and that made her feel a bit more reassured.

"I'm ready for the danger, Kylo. I promise-"

"Your highness," Paige interrupted. "If I may, the Lady Rey could remain with us. We would keep her safe while you are off battling the Nightbrothers." Rose nodded at her sister's side.

Kylo looked skeptically between the sisters and Rey. He knew Paige and Rose were capable fighters but he could not be sure that they would keep Rey safe. _It still might be safer than being with me on the battlefield._ His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak when Rey interrupted.

"I can go with them, my Prince. That way you won't have to worry about me." She gave him her most believable smile but he didn't look completely convinced. "It would be nice to spend time with Aiden's sisters." At that, Kylo's eyes softened.

"Very well then," he said with a wary nod.

"Okay, then it's settled. Rey will be under our care tomorrow," Paige said with a wide grin.

 _Perfect_.


	11. The Nightbrothers

Since Rey's arrival in Rim, she had slept fairly soundly.

Kylo's bed in Jakku was more comfortable than any bed Rey could imagine from her world. It was stuffed with feathers of the highest quality, which must be replaced regularly because it remained so soft and fresh.

When she went to bed, Rey would find Kylo's bed fluffed up like a cloud by the maids. She would dive across it happily and quickly fall into a deep slumber.

When Kylo eventually put his work aside for the night and go to bed, he would climb in next to Rey and watch her until his eyes grew too heavy to keep open. He made a point of falling asleep with his hands to himself, yet Rey would always wake up in a cocoon of his long limbs, wondering if he meant to cuddle her or not.

The first night in Hays Minor, Rey got her answer.

She lay awake, unable to sleep, when Kylo mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and turned over to drape an arm and leg over Rey. Then he tightened his grip on her, pulling her tightly to his chest, before letting out a long, contented sigh.

Rey was a little disappointed that he was only cuddling her in his sleep, but found hope in the fact that sleeping Kylo seemed to want her around.

She shut her eyes, trying to drift off, but her mind drifted back to the ongoing conflict within the city and how much of it was directly because of her. The queen's schemes went so far as to lay a siege on Hays Minor, just to separate Rey from Kylo.

She squirmed in Kylo's arms, turning over until she faced him. His red, full lips were parted, letting in soft and even breaths. His face was almost boyish in his sleep, nothing but peaceful tranquility playing over his features. She couldn't imagine how he slept so soundly when he was

meant to lead a battle tomorrow.

Rey's heart squeezed again, the guilt rearing its head inside of her. Because of her, Kylo, Poe and Finn would all be going to battle tomorrow. _What if they die because of me?_ Rey trembled and Kylo shifted slightly, leg tightening around her.

"Get some rest, Rey," Kylo breathed before planting a kiss on her forehead and adjusting his arm around her.

 _Maybe it was intentional afterall…_

Later that day, Rey sat with Paige and Rose in a common area of Hays Minor's main palace. There was a tray of food out, something Rey had grown quickly used to, and a pitcher of wine. However, Rey felt neither hungry nor thirsty. She was extremely concerned about the battle, wondering how the Prince was faring.

Paige could sense Rey's discomfort and offered to take her somewhere where she could watch the battle safely.

"There is a plateau with a ridge leading down into the battlefield but it's too tall and steep for anyone to climb. At the top are some stables with shade, and we could see the battle clearly from there. If you'd like, Lady Rey, I could take you there. It's not far at all." She gave Rey a sweet smile, one of many she had received since the Tico sisters had arrived this morning.

Rey returned the smile earnestly. She felt fortunate that the girls were being so understanding, and hoped that she would be able to return their kindness.

"I would really like to see what's going on with Prince Kylo and the others. I'm ready now, if that's okay?"

"Excellent. Hopefully this will relieve some of your anxiety. Rose, why don't you clean up here and meet us at the stables."

"Alright! It shouldn't take me very long. I will see you both soon!"

It turned out that the stables were perfect for viewing the ongoing battle and Rey found herself perched upon a wooden fence, watching intently. The Jakku army was pushing towards the plateau; they were at a disadvantage because their backs were left exposed unlike the Nightbrothers. Rey scanned for Kylo among the Jakku.

As if she had read Rey's thoughts, Paige said, "That's the Prince down there." She pointed to the center of the onslaught, where Kylo, Poe, and Finn each fought from their own personal chariots. "You can tell where Prince Kylo goes because of his Friesian horses. They are a rarity in Rim."

Rey could see that the pair of black horses pulling Kylo's chariot were indeed worthy of their name; they moved gracefully and nimbly despite their size, giving Kylo an advantage when he engaged the enemy. Kylo, Poe, and Finn moved like a unit, weaving through the enemies' infantry and charioteers.

Kylo looked especially threatening atop his chariot, a sword in hand, easily cutting through his opponents. Surprisingly, Rey had little trouble stomaching the carnage, finding that the bloodlust of the Nightbrothers and the Jakku army had spread to her as well, like an infection.

Paige also appeared to be completely unaffected by the battle playing out before them. In fact, most people she had encountered in Rim appeared to be desensitized to violence and death. It was normal here, and it was strange to Rey that she herself was not more bothered by it as well.

Something else struck Rey as very odd. "So no one rides directly on the horse's back here?" She asked Paige, who gave her a strange look.

"Of course not. Horses are meant to pull chariots," she said, as if it were obvious.

"I see." Rey let it go. She knew it was a bad idea to reveal that at home, riding horses was normal, because then she would have to answer more questions about where she was from. She made a note to herself that she should ask Kylo for help in constructing a sound backstory for herself.

Rey finally turned her attention away from Kylo, to the larger picture and watched carefully. The change in flag colors, from the Nightbrothers' black to the Jakku's red, showed Rey the frontlines of the battle. "Does it seem like they are being pushed back? I mean, aren't they losing ground?"

Paige watched carefully for a moment before saying, "You're right. They are being pushed back. But, the Nightbrothers should not be able defend well against the royal army." Paige's eyes scanned left and right in genuine concern- her hometown's safety was threatened. "Maybe some information was leaked…?"

 _Ventress! It must be the Queen's doing._ The army was losing ground quickly and she watched fearfully as Kylo barked out orders to his officers. _What if something happens to him?_ Rey did not believe she could bear it if the prince was hurt, _or worse._

The approaching sound of clattering horses' hooves pulled Rey's attention back to the plateau. She looked behind her and to her horror saw Savage mounted on a large chariot with four horses racing towards her. Paige and she quickly scattered, going in opposite directions.

Rey ran towards the stables and hopped over the wooden fence, within which a few horses roamed. Savage chose to pursue her so she instinctively vaulted onto the nearest horse, a large palomino with a coat so gold, it was almost orange, and a white mane and tail.

Rey managed to wrap her arms around the beast's long, thick neck before it broke into a quick canter, throwing its head back in response to Rey's presence. She pulled its mane hard, trying to balance herself before she squeezed her thighs together, urging the horse forward. It jumped the fence easily, but Savage was quickly closing in on them and there was nowhere to run.

Sensing danger, the horse charged towards the cliff. _This horse is going to get us both killed!_ Rey tried to pull the palomino's mane back, urgining it to stop, but it kept galloping forward. Too quickly, they reached the edge; the horse became airborne and Rey clung on for dear life. In a moment, the horse landed in the thick of the fighting and continued galloping as if there hadn't been a cliff at all.

And chaos erupted.

The battle descended into madness.

Kylo dislodged his sword from where he had stabbed into a Nightbrother's neck just as fresh screams erupted. Men shouted 'Ambush!', 'They're attacking from the rear!' and 'Run for your lives!'

He shifted his weight quickly, pulling his shield tighter to his face and the reigns with it while he quickly scanned for the source of the army was parting for an enraged golden horse, with someone small clinging atop its back.

 _What the fuck? It can't be Rey… Of course it's Rey!_

Soldiers scattered like cockroaches and Rey was the flashlight. Her horse darted straight towards Kylo, and he watched her hold on for dear life. Before they could reach him, they encountered a thicket of Nightbrothers outnumbering a few Jakku soldiers; and the crowd slowed the horse down considerably.

Rey took the opportunity to retrieve an upright spear from a corpse and deftly changed her grip on it, ready to strike. They reached the first Nightbrother and Rey took him by surprise; she quickly skewered the man in the back before ripping the spear back out.

Her horse had not stopped moving; it was now circling with quick steps for Rey to attack another Nightbrother who was cornering one of Kylo's younger soldiers.

Rey made quick work of the Nightbrother, slicing across his back with the spear before swinging the shaft across his head. The soldier Rey had saved finished off the Nightbrother and shouted something at her, smiling. Rey returned the smile and it was _blinding_ ; her huge grin shone bright and her eyes crinkled and sparkled.

Her horse continued in figure of eights around the thicket of enemies, and she easily evaded the Nightbrothers, dealing out blow after blow. Rey and the horse moved as one, taller and stronger than any human alone, yet faster and more agile than any chariot.

She swung the spear with extreme precision, taking full advantage of the spear's reach and keeping herself at maximum range. She appeared to have years of experience wielding a weapon of that length. _Who is this girl?_ Kylo was completely awed by her fearlessness and determination.

Apparently his army was impressed as well because cheers of 'Niima' spread throughout the battle like wildfire. Wherever Rey went, the cheers grew louder and stronger.

"Kylo!" It was Poe who called his name. "The Nightbrothers are in complete disarray!"

He was right; the Jakku army needed to push now or never. Kylo took a deep breath of air, summoning his most booming voice. "We must seize this opportunity and _push!_ Crush the Nightbrothers at once!"

" _We are the storm! We ride with Niima!"_ The army fed off Rey's tumultuous ferociousness and pushed the Nightbrothers back very quickly, dealing out heavy casualties and turning the tide of the battle in Jakku's favor.

Kylo advanced until he reached Rey, who was still assisting any Jakku soldier she could by disabling their opponent. Poe and Finn had both kept up and now helped to encircle Rey protectively. As much as she had proved her worth on the field, it was not in Kylo's nature to take unnecessary risks.

"Rey!" Kylo's thundering voice cut right through the cries of 'Niima,' and Rey immediately turned to face Kylo. He sucked in a breath- _she was breathtaking._ Her eyes were ablaze, droplets of blood scattered on her simple white tunic and long legs. _She was barefoot._ Kylo cursed under his breath; this girl might be the death of him.

After Rey and Paige had left for the stables, Rose found an attendant to pick up their spread while she crept off into the Prince's chambers in search of Rey's wardrobe. She located a chest containing jewelry, elegant shawls, dresses and a few boys tunics. Rose grabbed a shawl, figuring Rey wouldn't notice since she didn't make any attempt to be beautiful.

Kylo's concubine was an oddity to Rose. Rey was plain, with amber hair that fell simply to her shoulders. Though she was tall, a favorable trait, it only accentuated her lack of curves and breasts. Her body was awkward and boyish, muscled and straight like a twig. Rose couldn't understand at all what about the girl Rey had captured the Prince's attention.

Rose hurried out of the palace with the intricate and brightly colored shawl pulled over her head and tightly clutched to her chest.. She hurried down the road towards the stables and almost immediately sensed she was being followed. _Good, he took the bait._

She picked up the pace, letting the extravagant shawl lure Savage, who, as the sisters had predicted, had waited outside the palace for any sign of Rey. Rose didn't mind being the bait; she was confident in her fleet footed ability to run if anything untoward happened. The stables were in sight now, and the real Rey was there to pull Savage's attention away from Rose.

As soon as Rose was sure Savage had noticed Rey, she ran to meet her sister who quickly evaded Savage's chariot. They watched their plan unfold. It was working perfectly; Savage went straight after Rey as she foolishly tried to outrun his chariot.

The girl quickly hopped the wooden fence and swung herself up onto a horse that reared its head in protest. "She can ride a fucking horse?" Paige spat with incredulity.

"It doesn't matter. She is heading straight for the cliff. She has nowhere to run." Rey's doom was near and Rose could almost taste the vengeance burning on her tongue.

Then the girl _took off over the edge_. Savage spat a curse and urged his carriage on, riding onward to either chase Rey or join the battle, Rose could not be sure.

Rose and Paige rushed to the edge of the cliff to search for a dead girl and horse, but instead watched the girl gallop through the field, tearing a hole through the fighting. "The Nightbrothers are collapsing in on themselves!" Paige blurted, shock thick in her voice.

It was plain that the battle shifted in favor of Prince Kylo's army as soon as Rey hit the ground. _Who is this girl?_

"I can't believe she got away," Rose whispered. Angry tears burned in her eyes; they spilled over and Rose furiously wiped them away. _Aiden will be avenged, no matter what._

Paige put an arm over Rose's shoulders and squeezed. "The poison it is."


	12. The Wall

Jakku's Royal Army had managed to snuff out the Nightbrothers' occupancy in Hays Minor in one decisive battle. The town celebrated as one, thrilled that Savage's army had been driven out. Parties sprang up, alcohol flowed, music blasted from every sector in Hays Minor, and citizens danced openly in the streets.

Rey became the talk of the town. The entire army raved about their victory over the Nightbrothers, attributing their success to Prince Kylo's concubine, believing her to be Niima's avatar. The citizens praised Prince Kylo for attaining the war goddess's favor.

Rey, Kylo, Poe, Finn, and the Tico sisters were gathered in Hays Minor's main palace, holding a small celebration of their own. Each held a goblet of wine, which they clinked together before each taking a sip.

Finn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and let out a deep breath. "Rey, you were amazing. All of Hays Minor is talking about the Goddess Niima gracing the battlefield today," he said with a grin.

"It was Savage that pushed me over the edge. All I did was run from him," she mumbled, a little flustered from all the praise she was receiving.

"Hardly! I have never seen anything like it. You burst through the fight and _pushed_ unlike any soldier I've seen before. No one rides horses like, let alone like _that,"_ Finn gushed excitedly. "It was incredible!"

Rey blushed a deep crimson and fidgeted with her goblet. The wine was not going to help her from turning any redder. "Kylo is the one who started this whole Niima rumor, I had nothing to do with it," she insisted, but Finn looked unconvinced.

Kylo set down his drained goblet and turned his gaze to Rey. As if a current had passed between them, Rey's attention snapped to Kylo. Their eyes locked and she stopped caring if she was red or not.

"Maybe I started the rumor, but you were truly impressive today, Rey. We were lucky to have you."

Rey's heart skipped a beat and she beamed. Praise, she decided, was not too bad after all.

The Tico sisters weren't buying Rey's humility, believing it an act to keep the Prince fooled that she was something special. It was disgusting how she had managed to get away with her life, even if she had helped free Hays Minor from the siege. They were not happy, and had resolutely accepted that their next course of action would likely result in the loss of their lives.

Still, they had told father their plan, and he had sent them off with his best wishes. His blessing gave them courage to do what was necessary. This was the Tico way, the way their line had remained as hard as the steel they forged.

The overseer of Hays Minor entered the room with a cheerful smile and his arms spread out before him. "Your highness, congratulations on your victory." He shook Kylo's hand and his attention quickly shifted to Rey. "My lady, I give you my heartfelt thanks for your contribution on the battlefield today."

Rey looked around and behind her, wondering if the overseer was talking to another lady in the room, but he continued, "I was surprised when I heard the Prince had decided to bring his concubine to war, but I completely understand now why he would. Please, Lady Rey, if you would allow me, I have a gift to bestow on you."

He led Rey, Kylo, and the rest of the party just outside, where an attendant was wrangling the large palomino horse Rey had rode just earlier that day. It was rearing up on its hind legs and shaking its head left and right to free itself.

The attendant was struggling to keep his grip on the reins when Rey jogged up to the horse and grabbed its nose gently, caressing the creature's face lovingly. "Shh, shh, baby it's okay," she cooed at the golden horse, who responded by nuzzling Rey's cheek.

"This horse was meant to be presented to a member of the Royal Family, but it proved to be too unruly. No one was able to completely tame it, but she seems to have an affinity for the Lady Rey. We ask that you accept this humble gift in light of our deep gratitude." The overseer bowed to Rey before he looked at her expectantly.

A moment passed and Poe cleared his throat before Rey realized she was meant to accept. "Yes, thank you," she blurted out. "She's beautiful." Rey ran a hand over the horse's golden coat and through the white mane cascading down her side. "I think I'll call her BB-8," Rey muttered mostly to herself.

The Tico sisters snorted in unison and Poe guffawed outwardly. Kylo merely chuckled with intrigue. "Why BB-8?"

"BB is short for baby, it's a cute way of saying it, or typing it at least. And today is my eighth day here in Rim," she explained but they only looked more confused.

"What is typing?" Finn asked and Rey let out a huff with a shake of her head.

"Nevermind." She rolled her eyes and went back to petting BB-8 affectionately.

Kylo approached her and wrapped an arm around her waist before kissing the top of her head. Naming Rey his concubine had given him the freedom to engage in public displays of affection, a detail Kylo was thoroughly enjoying.

"I think the name is perfect." Kylo put his hand out to caress BB-8 but the palomino snapped at him before he could get too close. He pulled his hand back quickly and it was Rey's turn to chuckle at him.

"A Goddess's champion at heart, it seems," Kylo said wiping his scorned hand on his chest before wrapping it around Rey once again. "We should really get you a staff or spear of your own for combat purposes. You handle one exquisitely."

"Well, some of my mixed martial arts classes incorporated staffs. Lacrosse helped too," Rey said cheerfully. The end of the battle and having her very own horse had left her in high spirits.

"Lacrosse?" Kylo muttered as if it were some foreign language, which surely to him it must be. Rey rolled her eyes again and shook her head. BB-8 whinnied like she understood Rey's struggles, and Rey's body shook with laughter in response.

Kylo looked at them both like they were half mad, but grinned at Rey nonetheless.

On that night, instead of Rey falling asleep alone and Kylo joining her later, they retired to their room together. Rey had to remind herself that she was only there for his protection from the Queen's magic, and to keep up the pretense of her role as Kylo's concubine, another form of protection.

Being watched over like that was starting to grind on her, especially since she was beginning to feel like a nuisance, but she couldn't deny that Kylo's presence had made it worthwhile to her. She was happy that Kylo's duties had lightened enough for them to enjoy some quality time with one another.

However, when she actually found herself alone with him when neither of them was even close to falling asleep, tension hung thick in the room. She gulped and nervously circumvented the bed, opting instead to pour herself another small cup of watered wine and took it to the window. Hopefully the wine would help relax her, but at this point she worried that any more wine might have the opposite effect.

She perched herself up on the sill and looked out at the gorgeous view of Hays Minor's landscape. She saw in the far distance sprays of lava leaping up to grace low, dark clouds with kisses. She realized they were clouds of ash merging into the night's sky.

Kylo felt Rey's tension radiating off her into their shared space, and he decided he would ease her by drawing her attention away. It was difficult to imagine himself actually doing that when he so thoroughly enjoyed the look of her right now, marvelling at Rim, the country he loved so dearly.

There was little light to see other than the lights of the city and the bits of lava flickering off in the distance because of the massive clouds of dust and soot that blocked the red hues of the moon. It left the city very dark, and the dancing shadows created by the candles stretched, painting reds, oranges, and blacks across Rey's clear complexion. The shadows played over her skin like fiery tattoos, and it left Kylo at a loss for words. They seemed to lick at her collarbone, up her neckline, to her ear- all places Kylo wanted to taste himself.

He shook his head and dug his fingernails into his palm, trying to focus on anything but Rey's skin. _This was not going well._

There was something about Rey that was so warm and inviting. She was a ball of fire, reckless and hard to keep contained. Everything she did was so full of life, she was bringing color to his otherwise bleak world. Kylo couldn't explain how, but since Rey arrived in Jakku things had started to go right in his life for the first time since his mom died.

But she was going to leave him and when that happened he would have to go on with his life as if she had never existed, something that was becoming more and more impossible as he spent time around her.

There was a weight to Rey's presence, a gravity that pulled Kylo towards her. She was becoming his sun and he was starting to orbit around her.

 _Stop staring and say something, Kylo._

He was about to open his mouth, figuring 'umm' was as good a place to start as any, when Rey suddenly turned to Kylo and blurted, "Can I have a wall?"

"What?"

"Umm, excuse me." She willed her cheeks to go easy on her for once and felt thankful when they only burned a little, turning slightly pink instead of a deep crimson. "Sorry. It's just that, well, I would like a wall of my own in Jakku. Please," she added.

"A wall?" She nodded. " _Why_?"

She held her jaw tautly and chin slightly raised in defiance, for what reason, Kylo was unsure. He could tell this was important to her and her need to physically prepare to rebuke his judgment was completely endearing to him.

She wanted a wall. Done. She would have it. She could have anything that he could possibly give her, he was just wildly curious. _Why a wall?_

"Well, it's just… I want a wall to mark the days I spend here. I want to keep track myself," she proclaimed before looking away from Kylo, back out at the dancing magma. "I used to do it back at home." Her voice trailed off a little.

He nodded in understanding; she wanted a little part of home; more importantly, she wanted to count the days until she could return to that home. His heart ached for her and he was tempted to offer her more of home, but was afraid of what that would mean. In truth, he wanted her to forget about her homeworld, to not seek reminders of it in her daily life.

"Also, it's my birthday soon and I don't want to forget that," she mumbled, still looking out the window wistfully. And that look was enough; no request was worth denying if she was going to look so sad.

"Hey," he murmured gently. "You've got it. Rey's Day Wall it is." She gave a small smile at that, the sparkle returning to her eyes just a little. _Good._ "Anything else?"

"Something sharp." He raised his eyebrows at that but nodded slowly, earning another mischievous grin.

"Done." He crossed his arms over his chest. "How old will you be turning on your birthday?"

"Sixteen."

Kylo's eyebrows shot up and he gulped. "Oh."

"Oh?" She grazed her bottom lip with her teeth, leaving it shiny and pink which Kylo found very distracting. Her lips matched her cheeks, which were growing rosier and rosier. She was lovely. "Too young?"

His gaze shifted back to her eyes, which had become slightly darker. "No. It suits you. Explains some things actually." He said with an amused glint in his eye.

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He held back his grin. "Well you're reckless, you blush constantly, and not to mention your sheer lack of kissing experience." Rey gaped at him from her seat. "We could change that if you'd like," he teased with a smirk.

Something ignited behind her eyes and Kylo simply _adored_ how a little teasing seemed to spark a wildfire in her. She quickly picked up a pillow that lay beside her knee and he went into a mock defensive stance. "Hey, that is not fair!" She tossed it at Kylo who easily deflected it with a chuckle. "I didn't know you then so of course I wasn't kissing you back. When Evaan and I kissed, I was much better at it."

Something flashed across Kylo's eyes and he stood up straight, all joking gone from his expression. "Evaan?"

"Yeah, he was my first kiss. We kissed once just before I arrived here," she admitted truthfully.

He scrutinized her a moment longer before she gave a tentative half smile. "So maybe you are right about my inexperience."

His expression warmed up and he gave a smirk. "See, I knew it."

She rolled her eyes to keep up the banter but felt relieved that he had let that go so quickly. She had seen his temper flair enough times to know that the situation could have turned sour quickly.

Kylo felt the same- he knew he had an anger issue that he was always trying to keep at bay but it was a monster; hearing Rey had someone back home did not sit well with him. Still, he wasn't surprised that she managed to divert his fury; she had had that effect on him since her arrival.

His eyes darkened thinking about the many effects she had on him and Rey noticed immediately, feeling the look settle deep inside her. She had to get some space to cool off for a moment, the wine was making her heady and _his eyes…_

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back." She stood up quickly, maybe too quickly and had to grip the window sill to steady herself before she made her way out of the room.

The latrine was not too far and after relieving herself she splashed cool water on her face and looked at her reflection. She looked rosy and her pupils were blown. _How had that happened so quickly?_ She splashed more water on her face and rubbed at her eyes.

Then suddenly she sensed something in the room before she saw a flicker of movement coming from behind her in the reflection. She turned quickly to find two hooded figures standing behind her, one as tall as her and the other a bit shorter.

They immediately went to grab for her, and she ducked out of their way but the bathroom was small and she found herself facing a wall, not the exit, which was blocked by her assaultants.

The taller of the two wrapped one arm under Rey's left arm and over the shoulder while grabbing her waist with the other arm. She immediately responded by pushing off the wall, bringing both of them crashing to the ground. The shorter figure hopped on top of Rey, who began to struggle underneath their weight. However, Rey was stronger and quicker than they had expected so was able to squirm out quickly.

She wished she hadn't drank the wine because she was feeling extremely dizzy, and a haze had crept into her vision. They were quickly grabbing her again and she struggled and twisted but it was becoming harder to get out of this tight space. She was throwing out wild punches and one of her attackers yelped. _It was a woman's voice._

That's when she remembered her own voice and screamed for help. "KYLO! KYLO!" That earned her a desperate punch in the gut and she crumpled over some. An arm wrapped around her neck and Rey instinctively reached her arms up to grab it, gasping for air as they squeezed.

"Hurry, get the vial out," the voice behind her urged.

Rey struggled and stomped and elbowed but the grip around her remained iron firm. She threw her weight back and forth but her attacker only used that to their advantage, throwing their weight backward with Rey so they were leaning against a wall, giving a lot more control to the person holding her.

The smaller figure, unveiled themself to Rey. _It was Rose Tico._ She knew then that it was Paige who held her from behind. "You killed my brother," Rose snarled.

Rey couldn't move her head, it was locked in place by Paige's grip. She could hardly breathe, let alone speak but she kept struggling, wanting to confess her role in Aiden's death.

She heard a _pop_ before Rose gripped her face hard, prying her mouth open. Rey screamed again, still struggling and that was when she felt the first drops hit her lips and trickle into her mouth.

Kylo rounded the corner looking completely distressed, eyes wildly looking for Rey, but it was too late. Poe and Finn rushed in right after.

Rey's body convulsed, her head rearing back and her pupils shrinking so much that her golden irises were all that was left. The light receded quickly; her vision blurred and dimmed.

Rey felt her heartbeat immediately slow to a quarter of its speed. Each beat instead became four times as strong, reverberating through her entire body and sending chills from her core to the tips of her hair, fingers, and toes.

It was completely surreal and she panicked at how unnatural it felt. Her life force was beating out of her and she could no longer breathe or move.

"We accept the consequences, but the girl Rey had to die for murdering Aiden!" Paige's voice shook. "We know the truth. Your personal servant said so!"

"You are wrong! Rey _saved_ Aiden," Poe shouted at them. Finn ran out to get a doctor as soon as Rey began to convulse. "Savage Opress is the one who cut Aiden down. Besides, Kylo did not send any servants to go talk to you beside myself."

Kylo grabbed Rey's shaking body, propping her up against him. "Rey! Rey, stay with me," he pleaded her, his voice rushing out as he pressed his ear against her chest, frantically listening for a heartbeat.

Rey's chest, throat, and heart were freezing quickly and it _burned_ like frostbite. She managed to grab her own throat to squeeze some warmth in, clawing to get some air in but her limbs felt so, so heavy. Her actions slowed and everything stopped within her, her last sight being Kylo mouthing her name, tears gathering in his beautiful, distressed eyes. She faded out, eyes fluttering shut.

The Prince was absolutely distraught, saying Rey's name over and over despite the fact that she clearly could not hear him. He clutched her to himself and the sight brought doubt to the Tico sisters. Had they been wrong? They watched the scene horrified, unsure what to think.

"Rose, what did you give her?" Poe asked.

"I don't know what it is. The man who claimed to be your servant gave it to us. Oh!" She grabbed the vial from her back pocket. "Here, take it." She handed it to Poe who quickly uncorked the vial and carefully tipped it over to inspect the liquid. It was completely empty.

"What did the man look like?"

Paige answered. "He was about six feet tall and was tan and had dark hair." She knew that wasn't helpful- besides the height she may as well be describing Poe himself. "He had an interesting accent… and he had a scar over each eye!"

"Jango," Poe gasped. "If it's one of Ventress's poisons…" He didn't want to finish that thought, afraid of how Kylo would take it. His Prince was crumbling in front of him, as he held the girl.

The doctor rushed in with Finn in tow and began to examine Rey. A minute hadn't even passed before he looked up seriously at the Prince and shook his head. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but it is too late. She has passed away."


	13. The Wall Pt 2

The news of Rey's death spread through Hays Minor like wildfire. Many citizens cried over her death, empathizing with their Dark Prince who had just started falling in love. Many more cried for the country's loss of Niima's avatar, her favor being especially desirable in this time of conflict.

It wasn't just Hays Minor that had been threatened recently. Inner conflicts between different regions of Rim were building rapidly. Moreover, there was escalating tension between Rim and Core, the other super power in the world. It was Rim's largest trade partner and biggest competitor for dominance over the planet.

Citizens had gathered outside of the Great Temple at Hays Minor. Kylo wanted to bury Rey in Jakku in the same temple as his mother, but tradition called that Rey be laid to rest for one day after her death before she may be moved. The public was not allowed inside the temple so they held a vigil outside with candles and singing, throughout the day and well after the sun had set.

Kylo sat despondently on the steps leading up to the altar, where Rey's body lay peacefully under a sheet of white sheer fabric, surrounded by white and golden flowers. With his heart in his throat, he found it hard to breathe but didn't care. He stared down at the violet carpet feeling immense guilt that he hadn't sent Rey back to her world when he had had the chance. Now she would never make it home.

Poe and Finn stood far off to the side observing their Prince. They hadn't seen Kylo this lost since Queen Leia had passed away. Typically he raged, throwing his emotions around physically to deal with his pain. There was a room in his palace designated specifically for such purposes that was constantly being remodeled and torn down by Kylo before ever being completed. It was something he kept well hidden but not without great effort.

Now, it seemed more like he had died when Rey had. They watched, terrified for Kylo, unsure of what to do, knowing that he contained a typhoon within him - one that spun and twisted with the fear, pain, fury, and _guilt_ that he was unable to release.

Poe and Finn stood like that for a while until they were interrupted by the overseer who came in to announce the beginning of the Tico hearing.

Kylo stood up, took a long look at Rey's lifeless body, and stalked out of the room without a word. The men followed him, believing that they were leaving Rey alone in the temple.

After the silence in the temple had hung in the air long enough, a section of the wall behind the altar turned, revealing a hidden door. Jango and Savage Opress emerged into the dimly lit space, Jango carrying a torch. Savage laughed wickedly as he quickly scooped Rey into his arms and easily slung her over his shoulder. They quickly re-entered the secret tunnel, gently closing the door behind them.

Kylo presided over the meeting, observing from his throne. The Tico sisters were on their knees with their heads bowed and hands on the floor, as if they were in prayer. Finn stood over them ranting about how wrong they had been about Rey. He was getting overly emotional, Kylo could tell, though he was surprised to discover that Finn had so quickly gotten attached to Rey.

"That's enough, Finn. We all know Rey was innocent and we all know that these girls were deceived. By the description they have given us, it's likely that it was Jango who gave them the poison to kill Rey. We are unable to prove that the vial has ties to the Queen's henchman but- "

Kylo was interrupted as one of the city guard rushed in. "Pardon me, your highness, but Lady Rey's body has been removed from the Great Temple. No one was seen entering or leaving the building, yet she is nowhere to be found."

Some life flickered back into Kylo's eyes then, "What?" he roared at the attendant. He rose to his full height and leapt down off his throne with a thud. "Let's go. This is over." He started to hurry out of the room with Poe and Finn on his heels before he paused abruptly. "Bring the sisters."

Inside the Great Temple, Kylo ran his hand over the altar where Rey's body had rested just a short time earlier. "If no one was seen coming in or out, then she must have been taken through a secret door. The main temples in all of Rim's great cities have secret emergency escape tunnels since they are frequented by Royalty."

A priest who worked in this temple stepped up. "Your highness, this temple is championed by the goddess of serenity and freshwater. Therefore the High Priestess Asajj Ventress, Her Majesty, holds the schematics of this particular temple. She would know the layout so maybe she could help."

 _Yeah right,_ he thought bitterly. _The queen must have orchestrated Rey's capture, but Rey's body wouldn't be of any use for her… unless Rey was still alive!_ Kylo felt the adrenaline course through his veins at the realization.

He had descended into internal darkness when Rey died, but this flicker of hope brightened his spirits, giving him the spark he needed to keep going.

"If I may, your highness," Paige interrupted, looking timidly between Kylo and the priest. "I have overheard from my father that a secret passage leading to the Great Temple is located behind his workplace."

"It makes sense to have an escape route lead to a place stocked with weapons," Finn said. "Knowing Princess Rey, she may have sought out Almec Tico already."

"That may be but-" Kylo turned to the sisters. "How does your father perceive Rey at this moment?"

Rose looked gravely at Kylo, an apology deep in her eyes. "He believes her responsible for Aiden's death. He knew what we planned to do here and gave us his blessing."

 _Fuck!_ Kylo knew there was no time to waste. "We must get to her. Rose, Paige, take me there now." They whole party hurried out of the palace and to the stables.

The effects of the poison the sisters had given Rey were wearing off, her heart began to beat, bringing color to her body once again. Life buzzed back into every cell of Rey's body slowly and she began to stir.

Rey came to, feeling a steady drip of water splashing on her ankle. She moaned slightly, her head throbbing in time with the dripping. She tried to lift her head but her whole body felt heavy, like a haze had settled atop her and she was unable to lift herself out of it.

 _How am I alive?_

The ringing in her ears spurred by each fallen droplet of water cleared a little bit and she was able to make out two male voices bickering with one another.

"... let me."

"No, the Queen wants to handle this herself. It's a delicate ritual and you will not receive payment unless the girl is returned to the Queen in her _current_ state." It was an unfamiliar voice.

Then she heard a growl. "Fine, but I want her afterwards, as promised." _Savage!_

"As promised. Now, hurry. The queen's white water must be entering its second phase and the girl's body will restart. We don't have much time."

Rey could tell that they were far enough away and decided it was her chance to make a getaway. She got on her knees and pushed herself up as quietly as possible. She used the wall to keep her balance as she made her way down the dark tunnel that surrounded her. Further along the way, she could see some light peaking through large cracks.

She quickened her pace, taking careful steps to the source of light before she saw the broken stones of the tunnel walls. With all her might, she started ramming her side into the wall, and with a few attempts the bricks had given way enough to create a small hole.

She pushed her slender frame through the opening, relieved to escape the damp, hungry darkness behind her.

She pulled her legs through completely and began to stand up, but froze when the sharp blade of an axe was held a centimeter away from her throat. She shifted her gaze upwards, unwilling to move her head in the slightest, to see a man who looked identical to Paige and Aiden looming over her with a long white beard that matched his straight gray hair.

"Rey of Jakku. Stand." She complied, carefully raising up on shaky legs, and watched the man with wide eyes.

"You are the head of the Tico family," Rey blurted out.

"Then you know why I am doing this."

Rey heard footsteps coming down the hallway she had just emerged from, and Savage's voice muttering things like 'skin' and 'young girl' getting nearer. She considered the man holding the axe seriously, seeing nothing but Aiden in his face. She saw the boy who had smiled at her brightly as he gave up his life.

Could she really even say that she hadn't killed him? She had defied the Prince and taken Aiden on a foolish, dangerous mission. Her heart tore again at the memory and from it spilled boiling blood that coursed through her, cauterizing any trace of the white water she had ingested.

She _would_ avenge Aiden and make up for her mistakes. It wouldn't be enough if she succeeded, and she likely wouldn't survive, but she had to try. _It's time I faced Savage._ That was what Rey had stayed in Rim for after all.

"Yes, I understand," she uttered clearly, confidently. The heat rushing through her invigorated her being, fanning the flame that had always been there.

"You will face the man pursuing you, and if you are indeed Niima, then you will survive."

He grabbed her arm, pulled her along into the adjacent building, and pushed her through the door. She fell onto a hard stone floor in a room covered with weapons; swords, daggers, maces, staffs, spears, and bows littered the floor and lined the walls and shelves.

Aiden's father stood tall in the doorway. "Pick something quickly, and then you will face the Nightbrother. Niima will not go unarmed."

She rose to her full height and tried to hold her head high, something she did when she wanted to appear strong to others and to herself. She started browsing through the selection as Almec scrutinized her curiously. Although Rey did not know it, this decision was a test in itself .

She wished she could shoot a bow but that was a cowardly wish of hers, and it would be futile to try. She knew her best chance was to find a staff or perhaps another spear, so she started searching for one that would suit her height and be light enough for her to wield.

All the spears seemed too flimsy for a one on one fight with Savage. Rey feared that Savage would hack her spear in half like cutting through water, so she settled on looking for a staff instead.

There weren't as many staffs as there were the other kinds of weapons but she spotted a few. Many were ornate staffs, several with gems embedded up the shaft and ending with large gemstones shaped in swirls or triangles for bludgeoning an opponent. Rey didn't like any of those, figuring that the gems would create a weight imbalance that would throw her off.

They were all lovely but she was looking for something she could actually handle. Something more her style. That's when she spotted a smaller staff made of old… _black glass?_ Its simplicity stood out in the sea of elegant arms. At first she believed it to be a fragile weapon but decided that that made little sense and picked it up.

Almec watched in fascination as Rey twirled the staff in her right hand, hardly believing she had gravitated toward _that weapon_.

It was shaped like a wooden staff with a design whittled into, the cuts leaving the glass's surface multifaceted like smooth scales up the shaft. They came together at the tip to a few jagged branch like edges that would slice or skewer.

She stomped the butt of the staff on the ground and knew immediately that this was no ordinary glass. It was so densely packed that she was sure it would not break, but somehow it managed to remain light.

Rey examined it, smiling softly. The staff reminded her of herself- simple yet strong.

She turned to Almec, "Alright. I'm ready." The disbelief wrought across his face took Rey by surprise, but she just chalked it up to her 'recklessness,' as Kylo had so kindly put it. She took a deep calming breath in, let it out, and walked outside where she could hear Savage still calling for her.

Almec was standing in front of his personal headquarters with his arms crossed over his broad chest when Kylo and his party arrived in a hurry.

Kylo hopped off his chariot before it had even stopped completely. "Almec!"

Almec quickly bent down on one knee, his hair falling forward over his brow. "Prince Kylo, Your Highness, it has been a long time." He stood and Kylo approached him quickly and grabbed him by the collar, more out of desperation than aggressiveness.

"Almec, have you seen a girl come by here?"

"If you mean your concubine, then yes, I have sent her to face Savage Opress."

Kylo pulled Almec closer to him, bringing them face to face. "What?!" Kylo's face was a stormy thundercloud, his eyes flashing lighting.

"I'm surprised, Your Highness. This girl seems to have really changed you. I've never seen you behave like this." Kylo released Almec, finally realizing how out of character it was for him to grab an old man and shake him as he just had. "But I wouldn't worry about the girl Rey. She chose _that weapon."_ Almec exchanged a knowing glance with his daughters.

"No way! You mean she chose The Tico Staff?" Rose asked her father wide eyes, who nodded in response.

"What staff do you speak of?" Kylo asked, voice still tinged with anger and desperation.

After a moment of hesitation, Paige spoke, "It's a secret treasure the Ticos have been guarding for years. Its material and style of forgery creates an unrivaled weapon, one that could decide the dominant power of the planet," she supplied. "The Ticos are the only ones who possess the knowledge to forge such a weapon."

Suddenly, they heard Savage's voice booming out, calling for Rey to face him properly.

"Look! Up there!" Finn pointed up at a nearby wall of the city, all of which had stairs leading to the top where guards walked on patrol. They saw Rey being chased down by Savage. She ran like a gazelle with long, quick, graceful strides, trying to get enough space to turn around and face him properly. Kylo's heart leaped into his throat and he froze in place, shock taking over for a moment.

Rey knew that running was not a solution. She needed to stall and figure out a game plan- but that was until she hit a dead end on the overwatch walls. Rey turned around quickly, crouched into her defensive stance, and twirled her staff out of habit. The motion brought Rey some comfort, reminding her that this was just another one on one match, where her and her staff would win outdance their opponent if she stayed calm and kept her breathing even.

"You're a monster!" she shouted, ready to face off with Savage. He threw out the first swing with his massive longsword, a downward cut toward Rey that she easily side stepped. "You're gonna pay for what you did." He threw out another few cuts and slices, all with great strength and long range but was too slow to catch Rey.

As much as Rey had the advantage of being quick, she knew that Savage was strong and fit; he wasn't likely to tire anytime soon. If she was going to defeat him, she would have to hop on the offensive, _and quick._

She dodged a few more before she took a moment to clear her head. She concentrated on her breathing and focused her mind, finding that calm place within where the rest of the world melted away and all she saw was her opponent. Rey listened as the sounds around her seemed to fade into the background, morphing into something else entirely. Savage's movements slowed down and Rey felt like there was nothing he could do that she wouldn't see.

She swung her staff at Savage, making an upward right cut, but he blocked the blow easily and thrust his sword against her staff causing Rey to stagger back.

She quickly regained her footing, her steps once again becoming lithe and quiet. _I have to be swift_ and _unpredictable or I've lost. I can do this. I can do this._

Kylo watched helplessly from down below, feeling his heart caving in, his chest squeezing. There was his Rey facing the head of the Nightbrothers _alone_ and he was too far away to reach her in time. He wished he had a bow with him but even then, he knew that Savage and Rey were too close to each other and far away from Kylo for there to be a safe shot.

"Dammit!" He cursed and took off towards the nearest steps leading up to where Rey and Savage fought, his feet flew over the ground with long strides. He _needed_ to get to her- the adrenaline pushed him farther faster as he climbed the steps three at a time, rushing up each story.

Rey stepped forward and started circling Savage with slow counterclockwise steps. She swung hard at Savage, bringing the sharp edges down on him, forcing him to shift his weight to dodge. In a flash, Rey pulled the staff back towards her center before jabbing it out quickly like a viper's strike. The staff was back at her side in an instant but the damage was done.

The sharp branches carved into the dark glass had made contact with the meaty flesh of Savage's shoulder. It immediately gushed with blood. He grunted at the pain but it was hardly even a flesh wound to someone as large as him.

Rey kept her breathing even and continued to circle him. He swung down at her with all his might and she dodged, slicing out with her staff. She hit his opposite side and pulled the staff back quickly so that the branches would cut, leaving more gashes in its wake. Savage hissed and then unleashed a flurry of swings that drove Rey back against the wall; she dodged them but was losing ground quickly.

She knew she would have no choice but to block his next attack with her staff and so did Savage. Rey attacked first, feinting right before quickly driving the staff left as hard as she could. Savage blocked her swing but not with as much force as he would have if he hadn't aimed to block the right first.

To her surprise, upon making contact, Rey's staff broke right through Savage's sword and struck him hard across the neck. That did the trick. Dark blood spluttered from Savage's mouth and he staggered backwards before charging clumsily at her again.

This time he grabbed at her with his own hands, ready to break her in half. She was still backed up against the wall so she ducked down quickly, rolling away with staff in hand. His hands grasped at Rey as he passed over her and flicked her hair. _That was too close._ The adrenaline burned through Rey, coursing hot in her blood, making her ears ring.

Savage's momentum had brought him atop the wall before he turned back to stare down at Rey with a sinister grin, perched like a bird of prey. He loomed over her menacingly and there was nowhere to run that he couldn't reach with one easy leap.

 _If this staff broke his sword then maybe, just maybe…_ For better or for worse, Rey always went with her gut.

She cranked the staff back before stabbing it directly into the stones supporting Savage. It broke right through to the other side of the wall, which crumbled beneath Savage who lost his balance. He was suspended in the air for a split second, ogling at Rey in shock, before falling backwards several stories and landing on his head with a sickening crunch.

A few onlookers gathered tentatively around Savage, looking down at his lifeless body- one woman nudged Savage with her foot to make sure he was dead, but there was little doubt he was. His head had split wide open and chunks of skull and brain lay several feet away from the rest of his body.

The woman shouted, "He's dead!" And the choruses of relief became a crescendo.

' _He's dead!'_

' _Thank the gods- Savage Oppress is dead at last!'_

' _He killed my sister and her whole family. Finally!'_

' _HE'S DEAD!'_

The voices melted into each other forming a cacophony of shouts and sobbs of relief. The sound washed over Rey and thundered through the streets, snapping her out the calm mentality she had adopted during the fight.

Furious tears welled in her eyes and spilled over, burning as they raced down her cheeks. She rested on her knees, panting and crying, overwhelmed from the physical exertion but more so from the swirl of emotions that flooded through her. Relief overcame her, both because she had survived and because she had kept her promise to avenge Aiden.

The sky had lightened considerably, turning into a mosaic of reds and greys. Citizens of all ages came out of their houses, holding candles, to view the spectacle gathering around Savage's body. So many of them had been personally affected by the terror left behind by Savage and his cruel henchmen.

They tossed stones at Savage's body, some poured the wax from their candles over him, and of course there were many who simply _spat_ on his corpse.

The Tico sisters shoved through the crowd, eager to see Savage up close for themselves. Upon reaching him, Paige knelt over his body and spotted Aiden's choker wrapped around Savage's wrist. _It was all true._ A sob tore out of her chest and she ripped the choker off his body and clutched it to her heart, finally coming apart over Aiden's death.

Rose, who stood behind her, crouched down to wrap her arms around her sister. With her ragged uneven breaths, Paige buried her face in her sister's neck and _bawled._ Rose tenderly stroked Paige's back gently, all the while her eyes remained locked on Savage's mutilated head- her gaze sharp and cold as steel.

Rey heard the cheers and cries from high above, but her mind had gone elsewhere as she pulled herself off the floor. _Aiden… Aiden… I hope this was enough._ She climbed up to a safer part of the wall and stood, raising her staff high above her head. _Aiden, I'm sending your soul to to the heavens!_ Her cheeks faced the sky, streaked and caked with tears.

The sun broke over the scene, enveloping Rey in light, highlighting her silhouette standing tall on the horizon for all to see. The citizens below looked up, surprised to see daybreak this early, and all eyes zeroed in on Rey.

She was a champion of light. The sun's beams had formed a halo around Rey, her tan and golden features glowing brightly.

And the citizens happy cries swelled into an ocean of sound.

' _Lady Rey lives again!'_

' _Niima is with the people of Rim!'_

' _Princess Rey is Niima!'_

' _Rey Niima has saved us all!'_

' _She killed Savage!'_

' _Niima! Niima!'_

' _Long live Princess Rey!'_

' _We love you, Lady Rey!'_

It was endless. The cries for Rey reverberated off the walls and soared up into the sky.

"Rey!" Kylo's deep voice cut through all the cheers, and it snapped her out of her prayer for Aiden. She turned around and there he was, frantic and _gorgeous_. Fresh tears broke as Rey finally allowed herself to show how _scared_ she was.

"Oh, Kylo," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I-"

He had her in his arms within seconds, scooping her up into the air and pressing his head against her breasts. Rey immediately felt her nipples harden under his touch and an intense heat traveled down her body. His long hair tickled her collarbone and she had to start squirming to deal with the unfamiliar sensation. "Kylo! Hey, what're you-"

"Thank the Gods," he whispered, relief palpable in his voice. "Your heartbeat. _It's real._ And your _warmth,_ " he practically moaned. He pressed a quick kiss over her heart before putting his ear back over it and squeezed her tightly to him. "Rey…" His voice broke and he shivered. "I thought you were _gone._ "

Rey had not expected this reaction. _At all._

"Hey." She lifted his face to meet hers. He looked _tired_ and like he had aged a few years overnight. "I'm okay. I'm sorry I scared you." His grimace of pain appeared sewn on his face and the pucker between his eyebrows permanent. She started there, planting small soft kisses along his brow, then trailed her lips down the side of his face, as he relaxed under her touch.

Her kisses reached the corner of his downturned lips, and her skin buzzed from the contact as the inexplicable energy between them coursed through her. _She felt so alive_.

Rey ran the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip, earning a soft gasp from Kylo. She jumped at the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth as she had learned from him, and as if Kylo's body had just caught up with what was happening, he started to kiss her back, hot and heavy. She responded breathlessly, eagerly.

Their better judgment was gone, burned away by the fire between them. The shouts from the crowd below had never stopped and somehow managed to amplify everything.

Rey shifted a little before accidentally bumping Kylo in the back with the staff still clutched tightly in her hand, bringing them back to reality. "Oh. Right." She switched hands and they examined the staff together, Rey still in Kylo's arms.

"What is this staff made of?" Kylo asked in wonder.

"What do you think it is, Lady Rey?" called Almec. He, his daughters, Poe, and Finn were all jogging up to Rey and Kylo, having made their way up to the top of the walls.

Rey kept turning the staff in her hand and looked out at all of Hays Minor. "Is this… volcanic glass? Obsidian?"

He looked dumbfounded and shook his head in disbelief. "How did you know?"

"Well, I've really just heard of it and based on all the volcanoes I thought…" The Tico family was looking at her strangely. "Why, is it some sort of secret?"

Almec's jaw dropped at her nonchalant tone. "Yes, very much so. You saw yourself how effective it was against any ordinary sword. The Ticos hold the secret to infusing weapons with volcanic glass to strengthen them. That staff there is pure volcanic glass." He knelt and his daughters quickly followed suit. "It was Niima, Goddess of War, that bestowed us with this gift. Thank you, Princess Rey."

Paige looked up at Rey, face completely blotchy and red, voice broken. "Please, sentence us to death. We were deceived but the offense of attempting to kill Niima is too much." She choked on her own words, completely overwrought. Rose nodded furiously, unable to even look at Rey's face, the tears dripping down her face and onto the floor.

Rey indicated that Kylo set her down and he did. "Woah, woah, sentencing you to death? No need. Right, Kylo?" She turned to him, settling a hand on her hip.

"The offense was on you, Niima." He smirked at her warmly. "I leave it to you to decide."

She beamed up at him and then crouched down in front of the sisters, resting her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees. "How about you girls come work for me as punishment? I need handmaidens I can trust and people to train with. Oh-" Rey chuckled to herself. "And someone to teach me to be a proper lady by Rim's standards. Can you two do that?"

"But, serving a Prince's concubine is a high honor, not a punishment," Rose sputtered.

Rey frowned at that. "Well… maybe you don't know me well enough, but it's not gonna be easy trying to teach me to be a lady." She gave them a sheepish, embarrassed look as she huffed a strand of hair out of her face.

Rey's response took everyone by surprise. Poe and Finn burst out laughing, Almec chortled heartily, even Kylo chuckled, and just like that, Rey had diffused the tension. The girls smiled up at her gratefully and Rey felt as if she could forgive herself a little more because Aiden would have been pleased as well.

Once Almec had recovered from his laughter, he stood up. "To see The Tico Staff wielded by an avatar of Niima, and now my two daughters will serve her! You have blessed us, Princess. Please, accept this gift in return. The recipe for infusing obsidian was originally for my son to inherit, but it is yours now. After all, the Goddess of War is the Tico family's champion- we worship her above all."

"Do you mean to say that Rey has free rein to use the recipe as she pleases?" Kylo asked, awe painted on his face. If the Ticos spoke true, Rim could strengthen their military dramatically and solidify their position as the superpower of their world.

"Exactly. The fate of war rests in the hands of Princess Rey Niima."

Rey's bright hazel eyes widened, the golden flecks of her irises burning brighter than the green. She looked down at the staff, turning it over in her hands, feeling energy and heat buzzing through her from where her and the staff made contact. She couldn't explain why but it felt like it was meant for her.

"Can I keep the staff?" she asked Almec nervously. He again burst out in laughter, nodding heartily, and the others joined in. Kylo came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair, still chuckling.

"Kylo?" He loved the way Rey said his name, with her unusual accent dancing around the intonation in a way he had never heard before.

"Yes?"

Rey grinned widely up at him, the very grin he had come to adore, where her dimples showed and her eyes crinkled.

"Let's go home."


	14. Sunflowers

When Kylo and Rey led the Royal Army through Jakku's gates a little before sunset, they were immediately greeted with hundreds of cheering citizens, who lined the path all way to the King's Palace. As they passed the crowd, Rey heard her name competing with the roar of applause; at least half of them cheered Niima.

Rey gulped and shrunk back slightly into Kylo's side, he responded quickly by placing his hand gently on the small of her back. Her eyes hovered over the crowd nervously, the makings of a smile playing across her face, their festivities infectious and spreading to Rey easily. She saw many people carried sunflowers in their hands and that delighted Rey. She waved at the crowd, hesitantly at first, but once they cheered louder, she waved more confidently, giggling to herself.

Kylo leaned in close to Rey's face, his lips and warm breath right against Rey's ear. "They adore you," he whispered. "I'm not surprised." Rey's grin grew and she waved some more, trying to wave at everyone she passed. Kylo chuckled by her side, watching her and only her.

She was waving like a madwoman, her boy's tunic slipped off her shoulder which she unceremoniously yanked back into place before continuing her furious waving. She hung over the side of the chariot a moment to catch a sunflower that someone had tossed to her and Kylo felt overwhelmed. He knew he didn't want to miss another moment of Rey, she was the light he had glorious aimlessly sought for, all along.

He had fallen for her so quickly, just like the people now calling her name. He didn't know what to do. When he thought he had lost her… He couldn't even bear to think of that, not with Rey looking the way she did, luminous and glorious.

Rey held the sunflower to her nose, smiling into the petals as they tickled her skin. They were her favorite flower, something she inherited from her Grandpa Ben. He had been a light-hearted and kind man, but he passed away a few years back. His funeral had lacked the usual morbid tone, no one wore black and at the center of the ceremony were hundreds of sunflowers that highlighted his warm nature.

Rey pulled away from the flower, sighing contentedly, and beamed up at the woman who had thrown the sunflower. Within seconds it was raining sunflowers on top of their chariot, each flower another beam of gold connecting Rey to the people of Jakku. She tried to catch them all, giggling all the while, as Kylo looked on, mesmerized by the gentle trill of her laughter. Usually he would not be okay with anything being thrown at him or his chariot, but he didn't mind this. Not at all. Not when Rey was _this_ happy.

"Kylo, I can't catch anymore!" The sunflowers spilled over and out of Rey's full arms, she reached for the fallen sunflowers and even more slipped out of her grasp. Her carefree laughter eased his soul and he breathed in deeply, ingraining the sound of it into his memory.

He put his arms out and Rey placed her pile of sunflowers in them. She caught more and tried to toss some back at the crowd. The people loved it. They loved her. He loved her… He was doomed. He couldn't stop his feelings, not when it felt like this to be around her- not when it felt this right.

By the time they arrived at the King's Palace, their chariot was full of sunflowers. Rey decided to climb over the side instead of opening the door, worried that the sunflowers would spill out otherwise. She placed the strap of her staff over her head, resting it on her back, and hopped over the side of the chariot in one deft and swift motion, still clutching the original sunflower tightly in her hand.

Kylo followed suit before placing a quick kiss on the sunflower Rey held so dearly, "Hold on a moment." He strode over to Poe's chariot. "I'm going to talk to the King. I'm taking Rey with me. Make sure someone takes care of those flowers. I want them in vases in my room by tonight. Rey would appreciate it, I think."

"Definitely. I'll take care of it." He patted Kylo on the back. "I think your father is really gonna like her."

"Me too." Rey was winning everyone over, that he did not need to worry about. He was instead concerned for himself, painfully unwilling to let Rey go even though she didn't belong in Rim. He shook his head, huffing loudly, and Poe quirked an eyebrow in response.

"It's nothing." But Kylo's tone and expression betrayed him, and all he could do was grin wryly, and look up to the heavens for support with an exasperated shake of his head.

"Sure it is." Poe gave Kylo a knowing look, one he had seen many times before. Kylo couldn't keep anything from Poe or Finn even if he wanted to- they read him too easily after all the years they'd spent together. Truthfully, Kylo didn't mind, finding that it was an advantageous quality for his advisors and best friends to have and at this point, there was no point in even trying to hide from them. Poe's hand landed on Kylo's shoulder and he lightly squeezed. "Go on, Finn and I will see you back at the palace."

Kylo walked back over to Rey and took her by the hand. "I have to go and report to the King now. I want you to come. It's time you meet him." That and Kylo was not willing to let Rey leave his side after what happened in Hays Minor. He wanted to have eyes on her at all times. She was a magnet for trouble, and though he was fond of that, it was also driving him mad.

"How much does he know about me?"

"Nothing. He knows what the public knows and sadly we have to keep it that way. For now. There is no use in us throwing out accusations without having a plan first."

"You're right." Rey understood that Ventress was no joke and they would have to act carefully to avoid war or another tragedy like Aiden's death. She nodded and allowed Kylo to lead her up the long stairway that led up to the palace, steeling her nerves for her impending talk with Kylo's father.

Once they reached the top of the steps, Rey turned around using her hand holding the sunflower to wave at the crowd for the last time before entering the palace. They found King Solo in his preferred lounge, playing some card game Rey didn't recognize. The King's opponent was someone she also didn't recognize, but she could tell he knew Kylo by the way his bright green eyes lit up when they entered the room.

The man set his cards facedown on the small round table they were playing on, before rising to his feet. "Ben!" Maybe he didn't know Kylo afterall, Rey thought. "Don't you dare peek Han, I'll know if you do," he jested and then strode over to where Rey and Kylo stood.

"Luke, it's good to see you." The two exchanged a quick one armed hug, the height difference forcing Kylo to drape an arm over Luke's shoulders, before turning to face Rey. "Rey, this is my uncle, Luke." His dark eyes bore into her and she could tell he was gauging her reaction. She wondered about his uncle calling him 'Ben' but she tucked that thought away for another time.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by King Solo, "So, you're Niima's avatar." The King regarded her with his chin raised high, perhaps trying to intimidate her, but the relaxed way he held his shoulders and the glint in his eyes betrayed him. "Hard to believe this little thing caused the Nightbrothers so much trouble."

"Now, wait a minute, Han. Girl's almost as tall as me," Luke pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm Luke Skywalker." He extended a hand to Rey which she shook firmly before stepping back again.

"Luke, King Solo, it's nice to meet you both," Rey said, bowing her head slightly.

King Solo snorted before striding over to Rey and wrapping an arm around her shoulder as if he had done it a million times before. His embrace was so much like her own father's- warm, strong and comforting. "None of that, girl. When it's just us, call me Han."

Rey grinned up at him, hugging him back. "Alright then. So long as you call me Rey, not girl," she quipped earning another chuckle from Han.

He patted her on the back hard between her shoulder blades, the action nearly unbalancing Rey. She didn't mind at all; Han was straightforward and that was something she could understand. "Deal. Wine?" he inquired.

"Yes, please." He led her over to the seating area located in a corner of the expansive room.

They sat down with a goblet of wine each, except Luke who sipped on water. "So, tell us about Hays Minor," Han said after taking a long sip from his cup. "Clearly Rey is still alive so it couldn't have been all true."

Rey sat up straighter in her seat, clearing her throat. "Well, I rode on the back of a horse into the battle, flanking the Nightbrothers and sending them into disarray. Kylo crushed them easily after that," she finished simply. Rey watched the King and Luke closely, sizing up their reactions. They both just blinked at Rey and Kylo as if there was more to be said.

A war of stares and a long silence passed before Han intervened, "Did you really face Savage Opress on your own?" he asked Rey directly. "What happened?"

Rey took a sip of wine, seizing the chance to figure out what she would say. She nodded slightly, feeling shy under the intense stares she was getting from Luke and Han. Facing the crowd outside was one thing, but facing Kylo's father and uncle was another thing altogether and Rey had to admit, even to her own ears what she was telling them sounded implausible.

"I killed Savage by knocking down the wall he stood on, with this staff staff," she looked down indicating the staff now resting across her lap. "He fell to his death and his head split open." A shadow clouded Rey's expression at the dark memory, Aiden's death still weighing on her heart, pulling her into an inescapable darkness. She felt no remorse at her actions- Savage deserved even worse, and she hadn't delivered.

The face she made resonated with Han and Luke, deep within their core. They understood death better than most, war after war had left their dreams full of corpses, not even able to escape the burden in their sleep. Even worse- they understood being the killer and it was written all across her face: she had killed Savage, plain and simple. They nodded solemnly at her, but remained silent, as if urging her to continue.

"As for the horseback riding… I can't explain it. My instincts just took over and suddenly I was on BB8 leaping over the edge of the cliff. I don't know how it happened, I didn't ask to be Niima. I just… emerged out of a spring and ran right into Kylo," she finished slowly, before raising her eyes to peer over at him, wanting to be sure that she had said the right thing. He gave her a small smile, and her stomach did a flip but she managed to keep the pink from creeping into her cheeks.

Kylo spoke next, "It's true. Almec Tico bestowed upon Rey the Tico's long hidden recipe for infusing volcanic glass into weapons. I saw it myself. Rey punched a hole through stone with that staff."

"May I, Rey?" Luke carefully reached for the staff and took it in his hand, surprised at how light it felt. He tossed it in the air before catching it and then twirled it in his fingers, faster than even Rey could. "I thought this material was only in legends." Kylo hummed in agreement. "We are lucky to have you, Rey."

"I would like to share that gift with Rim," Rey spoke clearly and seriously. "But in exchange, I have a demand." Rey directed this last statement at King Solo, who nodded and chuckled with a boyish, age-defying smile on his worn face.

"I like her," he said to Kylo and then shot a quick wink to Rey.

Kylo rolled his eyes, "Of course, you do." He placed a protective arm over Rey who sat up straighter, unwilling to be distracted by the Solo men's antics.

"King So… Han, I want a permanent spot in Kylo's army, I want my handmaidens by my side. In fact, any woman who wants to fight in the army should be allowed to, and you can send them to me to be part of my unit. Oh, I guess I want a small unit then, of my own, that I can choose myself. That's all."

"Is that all?" Han chuckled heartily, gulped down the contents of his chalice and set the cup down with a loud clang. "Once again, deal. There are two girls I can think of now who have been itching to fight, I'll send them your way."

Luke looked contemplative but nodded in appreciation as well. "It seems you are Niima's avatar after all," he said thoughtfully and Kylo hummed in agreement. "If I may, what in the world is a BB8?"

"Rey's horse," Kylo explained. "Rey was able to defeat several Nightbrothers on horseback. The mobility and height alone are advantageous, not to mention how cheap it is to breed horses."

"That reminds me," Rey added, choosing her words carefully. "I have some... ideas for making riding easier. A seat that can be strapped on the horse's back."

"Rey, we will have you talk to some of our engineers that can sketch that up. I want to see you on your horse in action at your best. You tell us what you need, and we'll make it." Han said as if it were final, and Rey smiled at him happily.

"Deal."

"We should send our best smiths to Hays Minor to assist with production and learn the obsidian craft from Almec," Kylo said.

"Absolutely," Luke agreed heartily, nodding his head. "We should also get in touch with the horse breeders. We need stronger, larger horses that can carry men and women on their backs for extended periods of time." Luke sent Rey an assuring smile, which she returned, thankful that he included women.

"We can work out the finer details later," Han said, quickly wrapping up the strategic talk in favor of something he'd much rather discuss. "Let's throw a celebration in Niima's honor."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Besides, Rey tells me it's her birthday in thirteen days. We could have a joint celebration, both for her victory and her nameday." Kylo's smooth voice warmed Rey deep inside, she couldn't help but love the way he said her name. Still, a nervousness crept from her stomach and up her throat, wrapping around her heart along the way.

"It doesn't have to be a big thing, does it? I think I would much prefer a smaller celebration," she said tentatively. She didn't know much about Jakku's customs but she knew she wanted to avoid talking to too many strangers, especially when she had to keep her past hidden.

"Of course we can keep it small." Kylo placed his hand on Rey's which rested on her lap and gave a gentle squeeze. "I think it's time we go home, we have a small celebration of our own planned. We will talk more tomorrow?"

"Actually, I thought it would be nice if you and your team took a few days off to enjoy your victory. You all did well in Hays Minor and deserve a break. Luke and I can handle things in the meantime."

"Thank you, father. I'll see you both in a few days." He stood up and offered his hand to Rey and helped her to her feet.

"It was nice to meet you both, I'll see you soon, I guess," she said rather awkwardly but they both just returned smiles, Han's more like a smirk than a smile.

They exchanged hugs and Han even went as far as kissing Rey's cheek, and much to Kylo's chagrin Rey just laughed in response. "Let's go home, Rey," he huffed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit.

Rey turned around, still being dragged out by Kylo. "Bye, Han! Bye, Luke!" She gave that adorable, spazzy wave and Kylo instinctively slowed his pace, matching it with hers so they could walk side by side, enjoying how right it felt.


	15. Sunrise

Back at Kylo's palace, Rey and Kylo went their separate ways to bathe and get changed for dinner. Rey dressed in another generic white boys tunic and styled her hair into its usual three buns. She felt clean and fresh for the first time since leaving Jakku and was relieved for it.

It turned out that Kylo meant it when he said they had a small celebration of their own to attend. Rey entered the common room to find that a small feast had been laid out on a long table which was placed in the room specifically for the occasion. Rey realized she was famished, and it was difficult not to walk right over to the food and start picking it apart right then.

Instead she surveyed the room. Lit candles were arranged throughout the space creating a dance of shadows and casting a golden glow across the walls.

There were two female musicians wearing white robes, embroidered with silver and gold playing what looked like an erhu and a flute. Kylo rested on some cushions not too far off from where they played, holding a cup of wine as he listened to the song they played. His hair was still wet from his bath, sleeker and falling flatter against his face. Rey thought it made him look older, more striking.

She was immediately taken with the music, it was gentle and precise, like a butterfly landing on dew-ladened grass. She felt something deep inside her chest ache, bruised by the melody woven together by the two women. It was haunting. Soul binding.

"This is one of my favorites," Kylo murmured, his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips. "My mother used to play the strings part for me growing up but I've always thought the flute complimented the sound so well." Rey couldn't help but think that his deep, velvety voice would also compliment the song. She could easily hear him humming along and only amplifying the song's beauty.

"I agree…" Rey's voice trailed off as she stepped closer to the women playing, watching their serene faces and deft fingers, becoming entranced. "Kylo, it's heartbreaking. What's it called?"

His lips and eyebrows puckered for a moment, yet he still didn't open his eyes, his head swaying ever so slightly with the song, dark heavy curls shifting around his large ears. "Solaris. It means the lonely sun." His melancholic tone belonged to the music.

She stepped forward quietly, light on her bare feet, and kneeled in front of Kylo. She gently grabbed his hand in hers, startling him, his eyes fluttered open to see Rey smiling warmly at him, lips upturned and teeth hidden. His lips parted of their own accord, his breath being stolen by her warmth.

"You are not alone." She ran her thumb gently over the back of his hand.

He leaned down and looked deep into her eyes, his black gaze piercing, all consuming and Rey felt her body react in ways that even their kisses hadn't incited. A roaring heat was building deep inside her and she stared back, unwilling to break eye contact with him. She could feel his breath on her face and she drank in his smell, musky with a hint of mint and sandalwood. It was intoxicating and before she knew it her eyes were closed, her senses focusing in on his smell, all she could feel was warm earthy breath.

"Neither are you."

Her eyes snapped back open and it felt like sensory overload again, _what was he doing to her?_ A small breeze tickled her collar bone, running down her back, and she shivered. The sight of him was too much to bear, his hair waving in the light breeze and his black eyes unwavering.

Rey let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and it came out shaky, the heat between them still growing, the breeze turning hotter and hotter. As if he could read her thoughts, he breathed, "What are you doing to me? This heat…"

"I could say the same," she whispered, her words being picked up by the swirling wind around them. "Is that you creating this breeze?"

"I can't help it. Something about you, Rey, makes me feel this buzz of energy, it gets harder to control my powers." He touched her cheek lightly, and the contact was electric, sending a volt of power through him that seared, drawing him in like a moth to the flame. He held his hand there as long as he dared, enjoying the burn. "But you are the one radiating all this heat, Sun Goddess."

"I'm not…" She paused and sat back on her heels. All along, she figured the Niima alias she had adopted was solely to give her the protection of a Goddess, a genius idea that Oola came up with to protect her. However, now that she was really considering it, she _had_ been feeling intense heat in odd spurts since arriving in Jakku. She'd felt a few times an indescribable energy, especially around Kylo, kissing him, breathing him in. "The buzz of energy you just described, I think I've been feeling that too since Ventress pulled me into this world."

"I've seen it in you, Rey. Like a sunrise." He closed the gap between them again and Rey was forced to look straight up to maintain eye contact, the electricity between them surging even more furiously. "Maybe Oola knew more than she let on."

"Maybe... Can we talk to her about it?

"Yes, but it'll have to wait. She is visiting the different major cities of Rim and some smaller towns on the way as High Priestess. She isn't due back for a few months." Rey couldn't hide her disappointment. She wanted answers and it seemed that her best lead was talking to Oola. She wanted to find out what her place was in all of this. She hadn't noticed she was staring at her feet until Kylo tilted her head up to face him once again. "Rey, the power I have, you have that power too."

The heat roared again, the breeze caressed their skin, mixing and whirling around them, becoming one. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers, letting the power surge between them and birth new energy, two forces merging and all that was in between electrified by their touch. "I've felt it, Kylo. _I feel it._ "

"Rey, your being here is more than a coincidence. It's fate and I don't want that to scare you. We can figure this all out, together. I can help you." Their lips drew nearer and nearer, the only thing that stopped them from crashing their mouths together was the furious storm brewing between them, tornado meeting wildfire. The closer they came to their lips touching, the more dangerous the storm and it was _everything and electric._ Kylo craved Rey's kiss unlike any other woman's. He had never felt this way and now he knew the magnetism between Rey and he was no mere coincidence. She had run into his life for a reason and perhaps it wasn't his doom, but his awakening.

A throat cleared loudly from the entrance of the room and Kylo and Rey snapped their focus away from each other, breaking the spell. It was Poe, wearing a shit eating, smug grin and holding an elegant bottle of clear liquid and several small cups. Finn entered right behind him, babbling something about glasses, when he bumped into Poe's back.

"Hey, what're you just standing here for?"

Poe gave a wolf whistle that brought a blush to Rey's cheeks. "I just walked in on _something_ I feel like I shouldn't have."

Finn's eyebrows shot up and his eyes flickered back and forth between Rey and Kylo, shooting a quick glance at the two ladies who were now playing a more upbeat, wondrous tune. It sounded of exploration and discovery, triumph and new beginnings. Endless opportunities. "Oh. Is that so?" He too broke into a similar grin to Poe's, though his was more lopsided.

"Have you two no shame? And in front of these two lovely ladies." Poe winked at the musicians who didn't so much as blink in response, their playing absolutely unaffected.

Kylo grumbled with an eye roll. "We weren't even doing anything. Just talking. And give it up, Poe. Your charms will have no effect on these women. They have dignity." Finn hollered at that and Rey felt her heart regaining composure, slowing to its normal rate. The moment between Kylo and her had passed, but she needed to calm herself before she was going to feel normal again.

"Now wait a minute, Kylo. You know as well as I that my charms are _very effective_ with the ladies."

"And men, apparently."

Poe flashed a pearly white grin at that but it was Finn who said, "You got that right," with a quick smack on Poe's behind and Kylo snorted.

If Rey needed help forgetting the intense moment that had just passed between she and Kylo, there could be no better distraction than this. She placed her hand to her mouth and burst out in a roar of laughter.

"You like that, Rey?" Finn asked and went to smack Poe again but Poe was expecting it this time, deflecting it with a thrust of his hip. All the built up tension in Rey's body poured away as the laughter took over.

What pushed Rey over the edge was Kylo giving the most adorable, goofiest smile she had ever seen on someone's face and she wished she could frame it. His eyes were cast downward and squinted, and his smile was _huge_ exposing the awkward yet even shape of his teeth. The gorgeous array of beauty marks across his face shifted in the most lovely way and it felt like she had just watched a galaxy rearrange itself, but instead of over the course of millennia, it took one breathtaking smile.

Rey became a fit of infectious laughter, drowning out the song playing from the corner of the room, and sucking in Kylo, Finn, and Poe. She kept wiping away the hot tears gathering in her eyes but they kept coming. It took her a few more moments longer than the rest to compose herself, which gave her that last spurt of hysterical laughter at being the only one _still laughing._

"Sorry, it's just, Kylo's face…" At that moment, Kylo's face turned quickly from amusement to complete shock. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, and that earned another giggle from Rey.

Finn nodded chuckling. "Rey, what you just witnessed is the signature 'Kylo Ren Goofy Grin.' You kind of have to mess up the grin part and say 'gren,' but then it rhymes." Kylo glowered at his advisors and best friends.

"It's one of a kind, trademarked. Kylo is usually the smoldering type but every blue moon he laughs from the inside out and _that_ is what it looks like," Poe added. Based on Kylo's reaction, it seemed this was something they laughed at often. Rey found their antics amusing but also started to suspect that they had dipped into some of that clear liquid before coming to dinner, which would explain this new side of them she was just seeing.

Kylo still looked unimpressed, he huffed and slightly pouted and Rey knew then that that was the smoldering look and it made her giggle again. "I think it's nice," she told them, giving Kylo a warm smile, one he returned.

Rose entered wearing a lovely pink dress which hugged all her curves in just the right places. The neckline dipped low, with a strip of leather lacing up into a small bow, exposing a fair amount of cleavage. She wore a little rouge on her cheeks and some modest bands on her wrists.

Paige followed closely behind, wearing a white banded top that exposed her belly button and a matching white skirt that flowed down to her knees. The black beads around her long slender neck matched her hair that was pulled up into a braided crown.

They both looked stunning and Rey felt a tinge of doubt, wondering if she should have dressed up as well. Poe and Finn were dressed the same as usual and Rey decided that was enough for her. Besides, Kylo didn't seem to mind.

Poe poured them each a small amount of the clear drink he carried and passed it around. "Time for a toast. Rey, why don't you take the lead on this?"

She had never done this before but she knew to raise her glass and the rest of them followed suit. It took her a moment to work out what to say. "To Paige and Rose. Welcome to our team. And to our victory in Hays Minor."

They each drained their cups. It burned Rey's throat as it went down and tasted of black licorice. Despite the burn, she enjoyed the taste, finding it both sweet and strong all at once. She knew then she shouldn't drink more than one of those in a night.

"Let's take a seat," Kylo said.

Everyone served themselves, loading up their plates and pouring wine. Rey's plate was nearly overflowing with food and Kylo eyed it before quirking his eyebrow at her. She just shrugged and dove her fork into her meal, scooping up as much as she could before shovelling it into her mouth. Her second, third and fourth bite were much the same before she slowed down a little. She realized everyone at the table was staring at her.

Paige put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Gods help us. We have our work cut out for us," she said to Rose who nodded, still staring at Rey with her mouth open.

"She did warn you. Is that how everyone eats where you come from?" Poe teased Rey, who simply stuck out her tongue before taking a large gulp of wine.

"Hush now, she could use some more meat on her if she's going to fight in our army," Kylo said. Rey noticed he cut each bite into equal parts and chewed every mouthful several times, the very opposite of her. "But you were right about what you said when you hired Rose and Paige; you do need to practice acting like a princess if we are going to keep up appearances."

"Keep up appearances?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Now that you two are sworn to protect and serve Rey, you must know something but it must be kept to yourselves." Kylo gave them stern looks.

"We promise." Rose said and Paige nodded gravely.

"Rey is not from this world. The Queen used sorcery to bring her into this world to perform katashiro on the princes. She is under our protection until we can return her to her own world, a year from now when Niima's sun rises again."

The sisters had several questions and Kylo and Rey tried their best to fill them in with Finn and Poe jumping in every once in a while. It took a while to absorb but both sisters understood the Queen's capabilities and it explained how Rey appeared in a spring one day.

As the meal went on, it started to feel more and more like a family dinner and Rey felt more at home. They were all getting to know each other more, sharing stories and jokes. Rey heard about the times that Rose and Paige encountered Kylo, Poe, and Finn as children.

Rey was eating her second dessert when Kylo cleared his throat, getting the room's attention easily. He sat up straight and placed his folded hands on the table in front of him.

"So, the King has granted us a few days off and I intend to use them as bonding days for our core unit. I intend for us all to go on a trip to Maz's oasis. It's not too far from here and would serve as a perfect training ground for all of us. We'll practice combat and horseback riding, as well as doing some general strategy and team building exercises."

"Awesome! It's been a while since we've seen Maz. I miss her fish grub." Finn said and rubbed his stomach which was jutting out from the large meal he had just consumed.

"Same. I'm also dying to try horseback riding. Chariots have always been my thing but I'm itching to do what Rey did at Hays Minor," Poe said, his eyes shining.

"Rey is also assembling a squad of female soldiers. We will bring the two new recruits the King sends with us to Maz's. We all leave tomorrow. Finn, Poe, I leave the arrangements to you two."

They worked out a few more details before Kylo called it a night. Back in their room, Rey and Kylo settled in bed with each other. Rey stretched for a moment and yawned, exhausted after a long day. She rested on her side, facing Kylo and tucking her knees into her chest, forming a ball. Kylo turned on his side to face her as well.

"How did you know to ride the horse like that?" His voice came out as a whisper, soft and soothing.

"Well, I haven't done it before myself. But I did see it in the movies that you can ride bareback. Honestly, I was just so scared of Savage, I had to do something, so I just hopped on BB8's back and she did the rest."

"What's the movies?"

"Oh, um. It's… Hmm. It's a thing that plays picture after picture so fast that it seems like it's moving. Yeah, it's a moving picture." She raised her hand in front of her and very slowly moved it to the left. "Imagine if you could get a picture of each movement I make and play one right after the other very quickly. That's a movie."

"Interesting. I'd like to see that."

"I wish I could show you one... I've been wondering. Is your name really Kylo?"

"You caught that, huh?" Rey just smiled and nodded, watching his eyes to see if they would reveal the truth. "No, it's not. My birth name is Ben. I was named after a family friend who was very special to my mother and uncle. Not too long after my mother died, I went off and trained with some monks that knew him and I took on the title Kylo Ren. In truth, I think it just became too hard to be called Ben. It reminded me of her too much."

"I had a grandfather named Ben who I was really closed to. He passed away." She scooted closer to Kylo. "I'm sorry about your mother, Kylo."

They were quiet for a long time but it wasn't sad. It was the kind of silence that felt comfortable. They watched each other, eyes travelling over the other's face, memorizing each contour and mark, each perfection and imperfection.

He reached his hand forward and tucked a stray hair behind Rey's ear before placing it on her cheek. The energy surge returned immediately, creating a perfect balance between them. Kylo leaned forward and brushed his lips against Rey's temple, his hot breath tickled her skin, sending shivers down her body.

"If you want me to stop, tell me." His lips travelled down her face, past her lips. Her breath hitched but his lips continued down where he planted kiss after kiss along her jaw. His lips were sinfully soft and Rey felt herself slipping, her brain becoming fuzzy. His lips travelled down her throat, then he let his tongue run across her collar bone. "Rey? Tell me if you-"

She yanked him back up to meet her mouth, cutting off his words. Rey raked her hand through Kylo's hair and he let out a growl from deep within his throat. The gentleness was gone, replaced by a hunger. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and rolling them both over, putting Rey on top. She squirmed on top of him, kissing him furiously. He began to reach his hand under her tunic when Rey pulled back with a wet pop. They were both gasping for air.

"Whoa. We need to take this slow."

"Here in Jakku this is how you show someone you love them," he said it softly.

"Kylo, I feel the same way. But…"

"I see. How do they do it where you are from?"

She didn't want to say it was the same where she came from, even though it was the truth. The kissing itself was fairly harmless but it was hard to stop it from quickly becoming something more. Instead she opted to give him a more PG version of love, not that Kylo would understand what that rating meant, she thought.

She rolled off him. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

He looked surprised but said, "Definitely." He made his way to a chest by the desk in his room and opened it. Rey followed closely behind and saw that it contained several notebooks, vials of ink, quills, and scrolls. There were a few different folders as well, overflowing with different papers covered in texts.

"What is all this?"

"My calligraphy set." He said it tentatively, bracing himself for the teasing. This was a hobby he kept secret, something he did to calm himself. It allowed him to practice control, something his mother suggested he do.

Rey was on the floor, looking through one of his notebooks and flipping the pages slowly. "They're wonderful," she whispered. His heart soared. The momentary tension in his body evaporated quickly, the relief coursed through him, and he knew he shouldn't have doubted her in the first place. She wouldn't judge him. Instead she understood him, and what's more is she cared about who he was aside from his life as a prince. She made him feel light and feel loved, and he loved her in return.

He crouched down next to her and pulled out a blank sheet and one quill and ink. "Rey, show me."

She dipped the quill in the ink and painted one of the sloppiest hearts she had ever seen. "Oh, whoops. Let me try again." She made another attempt but this one was not much better. She made a few more until finally she drew one that she was satisfied with. "There! That's love."

Kylo looked at her absolutely dumbfounded before saying, "I like my way better." He collected the paper and placed it on his desk to dry before returning the rest of his set to the chest.

"There's also cuddling." Rey got up and climbed back into bed.

"I can go for some of that." Kylo crawled into bed after her and scooped her up into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and tangled her legs with his.

"Will you tell me a story?" Her voice was heavy with sleep and she yawned loudly before snuggling more into Kylo's embrace.

"Sure. What do you want to hear about?"

"Tell me a story from back when you were my age."

"You make it sound like it was such a long time ago. It wasn't," he grumbled. Rey could feel each vibration of his chest as he spoke. She found the hum of his voice soothing and peaceful.

"Fine, grandpa. It wasn't that long ago." Kylo chuckled and the action sent waves through Rey's body and she sighed deeply.

"One time when I was fourteen, I decided I wanted to walk around Jakku as a commoner to get an idea of what it was like to see the people from their perspective. So Poe, Finn, and I dressed in some clothes we borrowed from a few of the cooks from the palace. We decided to travel light and after wandering around the city, we stopped at a restaurant to get some food. It was cheap but incredibly delicious. Fried rice with eggs and vegetables. We thought it was so good we ordered several portions each, scarfing them all down. In retrospect, it was far from inconspicuous to be ordering all that food but at that point we didn't really care. But when it came time to pay, we realized that we had forgotten to bring any money. The lady in charge kept us there and made us scrub dishes, clean rooms, and haul boxes for two whole days." He was chuckling to himself once again. "Any time we tried to leave or explain who we were, she would just whack us with her broom and yell at us. To tell you the truth, I think Poe liked it. It's fair to say I learned a lot that over those two days."

He peered down at Rey who was fast asleep, breathing lightly. Kylo sent a wave of energy across the room, blowing all the candles out. The moonlight streamed into the room, casting a silvery light over Rey's peaceful face. He watched her for a long while, until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he himself fell asleep.


	16. Maz's Oasis

The journey to Maz's Oasis was relatively short compared to the journey from Hays Minor. They left around eight in the morning and arrived a little under four hours later. Rey was pleased to find it was an actual oasis, with crystal blue waters that lay in a shallow but large lagoon surrounded by palm trees and a few grasses. For some reason that Rey could not explain, some land features had always fascinated her. Oxbows, atolls, glaciers, tall waterfalls and deep valleys. It seemed like oases were almost mythical where she came from, something you imagined while dehydrated and lost in the desert. This however, was a large, very much real paradise.

Maz had four cabanas built on one side of the lagoon, one larger one with a common area, and three more for sleeping. The cabanas were all made of different types of wood and were well reinforced, presumably to keep the warmth in at night. One of them belonged to Maz herself and the other two were for guests which she had every once in a while. Kylo, Poe and Finn were among her favorites but her all time favorite was Chewbacca, though he rarely came by anymore because his wife wouldn't let him. She said Maz was 'overly friendly'.

Kylo had warned Rey that Maz was quite a character but at this point there wasn't anything or anyone that could surprise her. Rey had decided to ride on BB8's back for the last hour of the journey. Before they left for the oasis, Rey was visited by an engineer and sketch artist who talked with her about the initial ideas for making a saddle. They talked as she ate her breakfast, describing what one looked like while the artist drew it. By the time she was done, all was ready to go for their journey and the engineer had a fairly good idea of what to create.

Once they got back to Jakku they would be able to test out the different sample saddles made. In the meantime, Rey had laid a few padded blankets across BB8's back to more comfortable sit on but otherwise relied on her own balance to stay on. She understood the general principle of squeezing her legs to urge forward and pulling the reins to break but after that it was all practice and perception from there. Thankfully the bridles they used to pull the chariots could double as reins as long as she gathered the excess leather straps. She paid a lot of attention to BB8's behavior and responses, making sure to memorize what worked and what didn't when trying to communicate what she wanted BB8 to do.

It came more easily than she expected. BB8 seemed to sense what she wanted without Rey having to do anything, as if they shared some sort of understanding. They had ridden comfortably with one another and when it came time for Rey to dismount, BB8 lowered slightly for Rey's convenience. Rey ruffled BB8's mane and the palomino whinied in response. She told herself to remember to get BB8 some treats to reward her hard work. Rey tied BB8 up a little farther away from the other horses and set out water for her like the rest of their party had for their horses before joining them.

Her two new team members, Tallie and Phasma, were tying up their horses down the way and Rey made her way over to greet them. She had met them earlier but everyone was busy getting ready to leave it and it felt rushed.

Tallie was about twenty, right around Rey's height, with stunning blue eyes and long blonde hair drawn up in a braid around the crown of her head. Her lips were naturally rosy and she held them in a constant smirk. During the journey to the oasis, she too disengaged her horse from her and Phasma's chariot to try her hand at riding and she turned out to be a natural. She and her horse were responding so well to each other, they took off on their own for a short while before she raced back to their party. Rey could already tell that she would be a useful asset on the team and an eager fighter.

Phasma was different. Cool and confident in her own way. Her hair and eyes were icy like the Queen's, platinum blonde and light blue respectively, but still held warmth. Rey saw someone she could trust when she looked at Phasma, the way she carried herself was sure and decisive. There was no doubt Phasma was going to be useful on the battlefield. She stood taller than even Kylo and Rey had seen her lift up one side of the chariot easily to check if there was a stone blocking her wheel's path. Rey was eager to see Phasma wielding a weapon of her choosing.

She approached slowly, not wanting to startle them with her usually quiet steps. "This place is gorgeous. I'm so glad we finally made it."

Tallie tugged the last knot to tighten it before turning to face Rey. "Yeah, I'm happy you brought us. Thanks for getting us in the army. We've been dying to fight and both have nothing left to live for anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Our families died in the war, Lady Rey," Phasma said, her clear, deep voice rang true and was polite.

"First off, just call me Rey. Second, I don't want to hear you say that there is nothing left to live for, cause you both have your _lives_ to live for. Remember that. I need to trust that you will value your lives under my command. You two and Rose and Paige are part of a very special team I've assembled, but I have to be able to trust that you all won't just put your lives at risk for no reason. Live for yourselves."

Phasma gave Rey a small smile and nod of the head. "Yes ma'am. And thank you." The warmth of her smile reached her eyes and Rey knew she meant it.

Tallie was just grinning her side grin, teeth hidden. "Well, well, looks like everything they said about you is true. What did I tell you, Phasma? Our Princess and commander has a good heart. Let's hope it's not soft and what they say about your fighting skills is true too." It didn't sound mocking to Rey's ears but more like Tallie's competitive side coming out. Rey was happy to have a place for her, she understood what it was like to be competitive.

Rey's smile turned devilish, a smirk taking over. "You'll see for yourself today. Nice work riding on horseback. Maybe you can help me get the rest of them into shape. It's not the most natural thing but after awhile, you get pretty used to it. You looked like a natural today."

"I hear you were too, ma'am. Is it true you rode a horse off a cliff into battle?" Phasma asked.

"It's true. And it's just Rey, Phasma. No ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am." Rey chuckled in response and Phasma gave her modest smile, keeping her chin down.

They joined the rest of the party and approached the larger cabana. Music was traveling out from the windows, it was disjunct music with lots of bells, humming horns, and percussion. The main melody was a deep sort of rattling sound that reminded Rey of toads and frogs. Out of the front door came a short wrinkled old woman, deeply tanned from all her time under the desert sun.

"Kylo! Poe! Finn, my boy! Come give Maz a hug." Her voice crackled and rasped, but she moved with such ferocity that it was difficult to believe she was hundreds of years old, or so she would claim. She gave each of the boys a bear hug, clutching them tightly and giving them each a squeeze of the cheeks, pulling them down to her height to be able to reach. Maz wore oversized bifocals that wrapped around her head with a beaded strap. When she was done hugging them, she surveyed her new guests, adjusting the odd knobs and tabs on her bifocals.

"I see we have two traditional Tico beauties here. Rose and Paige. You have your mother's eyes. Such beauties, such strength. Tell your father hello when you get the chance." She walked past them, her steps quick, her back bent and butt out, waving from side to side. She was a small, amusing woman but she somehow commanded their attention with ease.

"And you three. What do we have here? Three beauties. Three orphans. Who are you three?"

"I'm Tallie Lintra of the town of Pippip. Best charioteer in Rim. You can watch me become the best horseback rider too." Maz cackled at that, her head rearing up like BB8's did.

"You will be one of the best, dear girl. And you?"

"Phasma, madam. Just Phasma." Maz adjusted her bifocals and gave Phasma a long look before giving her a small nod and moving on to Rey.

"I'm Rey," she said simply, her eyes glowing brightly, excited, ready for whatever was next. Maz moved suddenly, placing her hand on Rey's cheek before Rey could even process and react. She held completely still while Maz just felt Rey's cheek with her eyes closed in deep concentration.

"It is very nice to meet you Rey," Maz practically purred, opening her eyes which were so much smaller than the round glasses she wore. Rey watched her intently and found herself in a staring match with Maz Kanata, and losing, cowering under this small woman's profound gaze. She felt stripped away in that moment, like Maz was seeing right through her and Rey couldn't help looking down to make sure she hadn't gone as seethrough as she felt. When Rey broke eye contact, Maz stood on the tips of her toes and pulled Rey down so her lips were very close to Rey's ears and whispered to her, "Dear child, I see your eyes - you already know the truth."

Rey's breath hitched and she froze there, her eyes widening slowly. Maz pulled back to stare into Rey's eyes again. What could that mean? The questions Rey had been pondering flashed into her head quickly. Is she truly a goddess or just an ordinary girl? Is she meant to go back to her homeworld or possibly stay here? What should she do about her feelings for Kylo? She wasn't sure what her purpose was or why this had all happened so she couldn't possibly know what truth she supposedly already knew.

Maz held her hand on Rey's cheek a little longer before removing it and facing the rest of the group. Everyone besides Kylo, Poe, and Finn seemed freaked out by Maz's behaviour, though Kylo had a very curious look on his face. Maz gave them all a bright smile, not at all deterred by the weird looks she was getting. "You're all very welcome here. I expect you're all hungry. I have a large pot of fish grub simmering and ready for you to eat. Will you boys help me serve?"

Poe and Finn hurried inside Maz's cabana and headed straight for the kitchen. Kylo and Maz followed talking with each other quietly. The ladies entered last, all together, Rey closing the door behind them. Finn and Poe were hastily pulling bowls from a cupboard and dumping large scoops of fish grub in them before shoving them on the island in the center of the kitchen. It was sloppy but effective- they had quickly served everyone a bowl and were scarfing down their servings in the nearest seats they could find.

She could see that Kylo and Maz were still lost in conversation so Rey invited her team to sit outside by the water. They took their bowls out and settled under some palm trees, atop a few boulders, and looked out over the shallow waters. There were many different types of fish, large and small, swimming in their respective schools around the shallow algae and flora in the water. Their scales reflected the sunlight and created a dazzling array of lights, the water shimmering with color.

"So what did Maz say to you?" Paige asked Rey.

"She said that I already knew the truth."

"What do you think that means?"

Rey shrugged not wanting to give too much away. She still didn't know what to make of it herself yet, but wasn't willing to share too much with Tallie and Phasma. She still needed to make out their characters before fully trusting them, and Rey wasn't sure how much she wanted to share with her team of females in the first place.

"The old lady's a little on the nutty side, don't you think? I mean, who lives out here in a place like this all alone and doesn't get a little fried?" Tallie said gesturing around her at the expanse of sand that surrounded Maz's Oasis.

"Our father says that Maz has lived in this oasis for hundreds of years, taking in weary and lost travelers, collecting their stories, and helping them find their way. He says that her oasis moves, that when people report of seeing one in the desert and others call it a mirage or a hallucination, it's really Maz's Oasis travelling." Rose's tone sounded like the spooky one you would use while telling stories around a campfire. The girls launched into theories about Maz's backstory, Tallie insisted it was phony, Rose and Paige agreed with their father's version of the story, and Phasma offered so few words that anything could be possible.

While the other girls talked, Rey munched on her fish grub and watched the fish swimming in the lagoon wondering what Maz could have meant. What truth was she searching for? It had started to feel like she was searching for something along the way but what she could not be sure. She watched the fish, going through option after option and decided it was too early to tell.

Rey became sidetracked wondering if Maz ever came close to running out of fish. There were so many swimming around, how could she maintain them all, out here in the middle of the desert? Then again she was just one woman, maybe she didn't need to fish that often at all. Where did the water come from then? If it doesn't rain here, which it didn't seem likely, then it must be coming from underground.

Rey's mind kept trailing off, as she watched the fish and ate her lunch. For some reason she was finding it difficult to listen in on the conversation taking place around her. She instead focused on the fish grub. It was delicious, it was creamy, full of veggies and different kinds of fish. Rey scooped her last bite up into her mouth and put her bowl down next to her.

Phasma had remained fairly silent the whole time as well and Rey was thankful for that. Paige and Rose were telling Tallie about Hays Minor and what Rey had done on the battlefield. Rose showed Tallie the dagger she kept sheathed against her thigh under her skirt. Rose explained how she made it herself in her father's forges, showing her handiwork, the sharpness of the blade, the intricacy of the handle.

Rey felt like she was doing a horrible job at leading their team bonding but she was happy to see the girls talking nonetheless. Phasma was going to be a tough nut to crack but it gave her relief that at least one other person was finding it difficult to connect. She caught Phasma's eye and flashed her a smile before standing up and wiping her hands off on her tunic. Rey grabbed her bowl and said, "I'm going to unload some of the carts and then I'll see what the Prince has planned for us to do first." Rey started walking towards the main cabana, intending to wash off her plate and once again wondering where Maz's source of water came from, deciding it must be an aquifer, when she noticed Phasma had followed her. Despite her height, she stalked quietly, and it took a moment for Rey's sensitive ears to pick up on her.

"Phasma," was all Rey said. She hoped the other woman would do all the talking and believed her silence could get something out of her.

"Ma'am. I thought I could be of service in unloading the carts. I too, was finished with my meal."

Rey smiled at her tenderly, happy to have the company. "Thanks."

They stopped by the kitchen first, Rey served a little more fish grub into her bowl and Phasma cleaned hers before setting it to dry. They went outside towards the carts and horses. Phasma immediately got to work unloading trunks and barrels. Rey stopped by BB8 and set the bowl of fish grub in front of her. It wasn't healthy she knew but BB8 seemed to like it and she wasn't giving her too much. Rey set out to help Phasma unload. Something about these sorts of menial tasks had always been fun to Rey, a time to zone out and just work.

Together, they divided up the trunks between the two cabanas that were not Maz's personal sleeping quarters- men in one cabana and women in the other. There were a few baskets of food left and several barrels of some liquid, Rey wasn't certain of what. They loaded those into the common cabin and found Poe and Finn on their third serving as well as Kylo and Maz still talking. They were discussing Rim's current affairs, the looming war, and the use of obsidian in the wars to come. The Tico's secret recipe did not come as a surprise to Maz, though she would not reveal how she knew about it.

Once that was finished and Poe and Finn had cleaned their bowls, Kylo asked them all to gather outside. He grabbed some of the weapons that Rey and Phasma had brought in and so they picked up the rest and carried it outside behind him. He set them down on the ground and addressed them all.

"We are going to start with some sparring today. Everyone is going to select a weapon of their choice and pair up based on height and stature."

"Aww come on, Kylo, we just ate." Finn complained.

"Everyone else finished eating a while ago. It's your own fault you and Poe decided to eat three servings each."

"Well at least we are the same height so we can go easy on each other." Poe nodded and they shared a high five.

"Actually, I was thinking we could shake things up and you two have fought each other enough. Everyone is going to have new partners which means Rose and Paige are going to be separated as well."

"Sounds good to me. I'm tired of fighting Paige anway. Rey, you wanna partner up?"

"Sure."

"Fine," Poe said. "Tallie, I heard what you said about being the best charioteer in Rim. That's my title. How about we see if you're any good at hand to hand."

Tallie smirked and chuckled. "You're on."

"I guess that leaves you and me Finn cause I am not going up against Phasma or Prince Kylo," Paige said and went to go stand next to him.

"It's settled then. Let's break off for a little bit and work in our pairs and reconvene to see what everyone has worked on. I think we can all learn from watching each other and getting critiqued." They split off into their pairs and found different places to practice.

Rose and Rey both chose staffs and made their way to the water side. Rey couldn't help but twirl around the wooden staff, already missing the feel of the Tico staff. That one was far too dangerous to train with though and so everyone was using duller, wooden weapons, including Rey. Rose and Rey faced off and took three large steps back.

"You sure it was wise to pick a staff?" Rey joked with Rose.

"Don't worry, Princess, I know you need the handicap," Rose said sweetly and charged.

Rey quickly slipped into her fighting stance, pushing her feet apart and bending her knees. She was ready to step wherever necessary and quickly blocked a swing of the staff coming at her from the right side. As soon as she did, she shoved Rose's staff back and quickly slid her right hand down the shaft to send a blow back. Rose stepped out of its way and held her staff pointed at Rey, taking a moment to assess her best course of attack.

She swung her staff straight down at Rey who blocked the blow straight on. They quickly crossed staffs in front of them before Rose snapped her staff straight forward at Rey's chest. Rey sidestepped and smacked Rose's staff out of the way and quickly struck Rose's open side. Rose recovered quickly and after a few more meetings of their staffs, Rose landed a blow on Rey's left thigh.

They went back and forth, exchanging blows for fifteen minutes before Kylo called them back into a group. Rose and Rey were both out of breath by the end of their exchange and it took one look at each other to burst out laughing. Rey walked right up to Rose and wrapped her arm around the shorter girl and they marched back to the group complimenting each other on small moments during their fight. The entire group took a quick break to drink water and take a breather before watching each pair fight each other.

Tallie and Poe had skipped picking a weapon and instead decided on throwing punches and kicks. They were fairly evenly matched and both were quick to dodge or block each other's strikes. When they did manage to land a blow, the other person recovered quickly and they were back at it. Eventually their fighting descended into wrestling on the ground, and trying not to get caught in the other's grapple. Poe got a good hold on Tallie on the ground, using his extra weight and strength to pin her down, and held her there until she yielded. Poe stood up quickly and bent over to offer Tallie a hand up, which she took.

Poe was hunched over, hands on his knees breathing heavily. "Damn, girl. I am more out of breath than I would like to admit."

Tallie flashed a wry smile and also tried to regain her breath. She brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face and away from her neck. "You forgot to tell them I won our first match." Finn oo'ed at that and that got a laugh out of both the Tico sisters and Rey.

"It's true." Poe's bright grin matched the warmth in his voice and he put his palms out in defeat. "It was like trying to catch a snake. She would slither out of my grasp."

Finn and Paige went next. They used some short swords to face off and it was clear Paige had the upper hand. Finn was more accustomed to archery, his talent lying in his marksmanship, while Paige favored swords and shields. She was gaining a lot of ground on him and though he was defending well, Paige was landing a few blows that Finn struggled to block.

One time Finn blocked and managed to throw off Paige's balance by pushing back using his weight. She lost some of the ground she had gained but recovered quickly and proceeded more carefully. It went on like that for a little while longer until Paige disarmed Finn and pointed the fake sword at his throat. He yielded and she lowered the sword.

"You almost had me there. That was a lot better." She let out a relieved sigh and patted Finn on the back.

"You're pointers helped a lot."

"I could see that. And I think if you had followed up by throwing your weight in the opposite direction I would have been on the ground, possibly even disarmed."

"Hmm, yeah I see what you mean."

"We can practice more at it. Besides, you'll have to teach me how to shoot properly sometime. I'm a terrible shot with a bow."

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, no problem."

Rose and Rey went next, both of them enjoying another even match with each other. This time it was even closer but Rey managed to disarm Rose. She caught Rose's staff in a block, forced it to the ground and positioned her knee behind Rose's leg to bend and force Rose into a kneeling position. Rey pulled her staff up to hold against Rose's throat and smiled down at her triumphantly before releasing her and stepping back. They shook hands and stepped off to the side, set their staffs down and grabbed some water to guzzle down during the next fight.

Phasma and Kylo started their duel and its pacing was much slower than the rest. Both of them had selected longer swords and were choosing their steps and swings carefully. Neither were too eager to attack, neither overzealous and each swing was met with a block as they circled each other slowly. Kylo was holding back and Phasma wasn't an aggressive type of fighter in the first place. It seemed as if neither was willing to try too hard to disarm the other, so Kylo took the offensive, pushing Phasma back with a frenzy of swings. That in turn, spurred Phasma to retaliate with harder counterattacks and their fight picked up significantly.

They were both going through forms very quickly and precisely, it was obvious Phasma trained daily because she was keeping up with Kylo and he had trained under several different masters of arms throughout his life. It ended when Kylo caught Phasma's sword in a block, forcing it low and grabbing the hilt before throwing his shoulder into her side. Phasma to let go of her sword which was still in Kylo's firm grasp and stumbled to the side. He flipped the sword around in his hand and offered it to Phasma who took it with a nod.

"We've gotta get you to loosen up more. Your technique and foundational skills are so solid that we have to break you out of some of them. How's your hand to hand?"

"I fight like a bear, sir," Phasma replied in her serious tone with a straight face and Kylo snorted at that, surprised at her choice of words.

"I wouldn't want to be caught on the wrong side of that." Phasma smiled softly and nodded. Kylo caught Rey's eye and he winked at her very quickly so only she could see. Rey smiled brightly back at him and shot him back a wink. The private moment between them was clear, both happy that everyone seemed to be getting along well, offering help to each other.

Everyone replenished on water under the shade of the palm trees, the heat was bearing down and the day's exercise had left them all in need of some hydration. Rey felt energized under the sun and while the rest of them sat around talking in the shade, she went to go and explore the water and fish. There were so many swimming around that Rey felt like she could dip her hand in quickly and just catch one. She decided she would try so she waded into the water not needing to remove shoes since she prefered to walk around barefoot anyway. Though Rey would generally agree that she had soft skin, her feet had thick calluses from all her time walking around on blazing hot concrete barefoot back in her homeworld. It was something she was secretly proud of, no matter how unsightly and it had taken a long time of burning her feet to achieve it.

The fish scattered from where she had entered the water, so she found a solid spot to stand on, bent her knees and waited.

"Rey! Whatcha doing?" Poe shouted from his seat, his legs stretched out in front of him and his back leaning against a cool boulder.

"Catching fish!" she called back, making sure to remain as still as possible.

"Good luck with that!" Poe called back with a chuckle but he and several of the others decided to watch Rey try. She had worked up an audience and she intended on giving them a good show.

After a minute, the fish stopped perceiving Rey as a threat and started to swim around her legs again. She waited a little while longer, waiting for the density of fish swimming around her to increase so it looked as it had before, like clouds of scales floating about the water.

"What's the matter, Rey? Afraid to touch a slimy fish?" Poe teased from his seat.

Rey tuned him out, tuned the world out and concentrated, reaching out around her with her feelings. She felt the world slow around her and she breathed in deeply, feeling the heat, the breeze, the fish, the lovely, brilliant sun all interacting with each other, working in sync and exhaled. Rey quickly dipped her hand in the water, grabbed hold, and yanked her arm out, proudly holding a fish by its tail. It wriggled and writhed in her hold but she held on firmly. It wasn't difficult- the fish was about as long as Rey's forearm, but it was a fish nonetheless and it only took her one try.

Rey waded out of the water triumphantly, soaked from the waist down, and jogged over to the group, running right up to Poe. She shoved the fish in his face and started waving it around. He rolled out of the way and stood up quickly, avoiding the fish at all costs. "What, Poe? Don't want to touch the slimy fish?"

The competitive side of Poe immediately took over and he marched right over to the water and hopped in. "I'm going to catch a fish too!"

"Me too!" Rose called and Paige gave her a surprised look. Rose shrugged at her sister. "Why not? Seems fun." Paige just shrugged and got up to follow as well.

Rey walked over to where Kylo sat and plopped down onto his lap, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, not caring about getting wet. She held up her fish in front of them, their faces very close together and observed the fish together. The fish was flailing wildly in her hand and she frowned. "He's not doing too well," Rey muttered softly. "We should take him back to his home. You want to help me?" She gave him a small playful smile and he responded by standing up quickly, simultaneously scooping her into his arms bridal style. She giggled loudly, squirming in his grasp as he marched over to the lagoon and waded into the water. He lowered Rey down delicately without letting her go so she may drop the fish in. They watched as it swam away quickly, disappearing into the rest of the fish.

Then Kylo swung Rey back and forth in his arms as if he was going to throw her. "And now for this fish. Off you go!" He tossed her into a deeper part of the water and she went under. Rey was a strong swimmer back at home and planned to get a little revenge. She opened her eyes underwater, thankful that it was fresh and so clear that she could see Kylo's legs from over here. That reminded her that he could probably see her approaching but she didn't care. She swam up to his legs and grabbed one, planting her feet on the ground to give her the leverage to unbalance him.

Unfortunately, he had seen her approach and was expecting her attack. He planted his feet and no matter what Rey did, she could not get his stance to budge and was forced to come up for air where Kylo was waiting to grab her again. Instead of trying to resist, she immediately grappled him as tightly as she could, locking her hands over her chest and her ankles at his waist and held on for dear life.

The water wrestling went on for a while and spread to the others who had given up on trying to catch any fish. Games of chicken and Marco Polo ensued and even Phasma came in the lagoon to join them. She was fantastic at playing Marco Polo because her height offered her so much control in the water and she silently waded through it. The downside to that was that Phasma was so uncomfortable with reaching wildly and blindly at anyone calling 'Polo' that the last game went on for fifteen minutes.

After an hour of playtime in the lagoon, people slowly started to get out and dry off in the sun. Maz came out eventually and announced that another pot of fish grub was ready for them and they all went in for some dinner.

Kylo had brought Maz six barrels of her favorite wine from the fields in Naboo and she dipped into one of them to share with everyone. Kylo warned them all not to have too much since they were meant to try horseback riding after their dinner. "And that means no three courses for you two, understood?" Poe and Finn nodded furiously and muttered something unintelligible with their full mouths before continuing to shovel fish grub into their mouths.

They had some time to rest before going out to ride with their horses because thankfully the season favored longer days. Rey looked forward to riding in the sunset but she knew it wasn't going to be that glamourous- riding a horse bareback was difficult and even though these horses were trained, they weren't using to people riding them. It was going to take some training and time and potentially some comical falls. The deep sand would make the horses less sure footed but at least that meant that any falls would have a softer impact.

They planned ahead by choosing a few well trained horses that were also suitably sized to carry each person and brought plenty of padded blankets. Thankfully there were two horses strong enough to carry Kylo and Phasma on their backs. They makeshift saddled up four horses and led them out far away from the water and Maz's cabanas, chatting lightly along the way about who was going first. Their plan was to partner up again based on size for the horse's sake, and practice getting on while keeping the horse relaxed. That was likely going to be the hardest part, after that it was about training the horse to respond to a pull of the reins and a squeeze of the legs, which would likely be a bit easier with these already experienced horses.

Surprisingly, it came naturally to most of their group like it had with Rey and Tallie. Poe was another gifted rider from the start, easily riding around on the horse Tallie had used earlier. He rode around like he was born with four legs, navigating the horse in figure eights and pushing the horse into a canter and howling the entire way with joy. When he rode back up to Tallie and dismounted, the two immediately started arguing over who would get to keep the horse as theirs, both knowing it was especially agile and responded wonderfully to any command.

"Oh, he's a beauty. I can't believe we've been missing out on this! I thought riding chariots was thrilling but it has nothing on how free I just felt. Me and this horse are gonna go a long way." Poe patted the horse affectionately and rubbed its side.

"Nuh uh, no way. I rode him first. I already named him Arzee, he is _mine."_ Tallie stepped up to Poe, rising to her full height and puffing up her chest. She caressed Arzee's face and the horse nuzzled her cheek. Tallie couldn't escape the giggle that escaped her lips, Arzee's mouth was soft with ticklish fuzz. "See, he adores me."

Poe looked between Tallie and Arzee and knew it was too late, they had bonded already. The blue of her irises and the grey of his coat complimented each other and he smiled, happy for them. "Fine," he conceded. "You two look good together… But can I take him for another spin?"

BB8 was very kind to Rose and even let Rose and Rey ride together. Rose said in front holding the reins while Rey wrapped her arms around Rose's middle. Rose got the hang of communicating with BB8 quickly and soon they were racing around under the sunset as Rey had pictured. BB8 rode smoothly, gliding across the sand so that Rey and Rose would not be jerked around. It was exhilarating and they rode to the top of a nearby dune to watch the sun set over the oasis. Red bled into orange, bled into gold and painted colorful hues over the surface of the lagoon, the silhouettes of palm trees swaying and dancing in the water.

It was safe to say that Finn struggled the most atop the horse he and Paige were sharing. Paige was calling out helpful tips, frantically trying to help Finn who was atop the horse going backwards. It was painfully awkward how the horse moved, and it didn't help that Finn was leaning all sorts of ways like the palm trees in the breeze. Finn blamed the horse but when Paige tried, the horse was fairly responsive and she managed to command it to stop and start before she dismounted and had Finn try again. He improved considerably after that, especially since Paige had helped the horse feel more comfortable with a human on their back.

Kylo had an easy time riding, he was calm and quiet and that suited his large Friesian horse, Silencer. They were very familiar with each other already and made a good team, Kylo not needing to speak to urge Silencer forward or getting him to stop. Phasma had a harder time, finding it initially awkward. She rode stiffly, not able to find the balance necessary at first but with a little practice she eased into it more, finding her rhythm.

Aside from Finn who would need a lot more practice, their horseback riding experiment was a success, and the prospect of implementing horseback riding into their military was promising. They called it a night and returned for their third course of fish grub and split a barrel of wine between the nine of them. This time Maz gutted some loaves of sourdough to serve as bowls and set out a few bowls of oil and vinegar with rosemary, pepper, and bits of garlic to dip the extra bread in. It was a feast and Rey chowed down on two servings, earning a slap on the back from Finn and Poe each.

Maz started telling stories of pirates and gamblers, and a big heist she participated in back in the day. Rey got up and served up a little more fish grub before announcing that she was going to visit BB8.

Kylo stood up with his bread bowl in hand. "I'll join you." He scooped some fish grub into his bowl and followed Rey out of the cabana. They walked side by side around the lagoon to where the horses were tied up. The moon was reflecting a lovely silvery and green back at Rey and she watched the fish send little ripples across the water.

"It went really well today," Kylo said softly, his head tilted upward to look at the moon.

"It did. Rose and I got a lot closer today." A small smile played across her face. "I think she really has forgiven me for Aiden."

"There's nothing to forgive, Rey." She wasn't so sure about that still. Everyday she thought about how she could've done things differently and everyday she struggled to live with her decisions. She wanted to make things right and never forget how her decisions affected other people. Now that she had Rose, Paige, Phasma, and Tallie to guide, she needed to act wisely and become a stronger leader for them.

She fed BB8 her fish grub and Kylo did the same with Silencer. "I like Tallie and Phasma. I'm glad your father agreed to send them our way."

"I agree. I got a good vibe from Phasma today. I want her by your side at all times. She's a great fighter and she's trustworthy."

"I get that feeling from her too. I want to know more about where they come from, but I think that will have to happen with some one-on-one time. How long are we staying here?"

"Until midday tomorrow. We will ride back and then I'm back to work right away. I know my father said to take more time off but there's a war looming and lots to do. Besides, we have to plan your birthday party." He flashed her a lopsided smile and her heart sped up. "Your wall should be ready when we get back."

"Thank you, Kylo. For everything." He planted a soft kiss on her lips and pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

"Of course," he breathed and then took her hand to lead her back to the cabana.


	17. Del

Rey was transfixed by the sight before her, unwilling to blink and unable to stop herself from slowly dragging her tongue across her lips. Kylo stood in front of her, his upper half exposed, his toned body and six pack plain in sight and for Rey's hungry eyes only. They were in Maz's lagoon, blessedly naked, the beams of light cast by the moon making their wet bodies glisten and shimmer.

He was dazzling, nearly unreal. As if the gods themselves had painted Kylo's countenance, choosing all the most striking features to make up the most beautiful face Rey had laid her eyes upon. His piercing coffee eyes, his long aquiline nose, and full lips competing to be the loveliest. His body on the other hand was sculpted, chiseled and defined.

Kylo reached both hands up and ran his hands through his wet hair, combing the locks back into a sleek look that reminded Rey of a greaser. She couldn't help but notice the way his arms flexed when he did that, his chest expanding, muscles rippling.

Rey herself was exposed to him as well but it was no issue, nothing could take her mind away from Kylo, the tension between them so thick she could cut it.

She stepped forward the few steps it took to close the gap between them. His eyes narrowed, darkening as his pupils dilated and he took in a shaky breath. Rey felt the same uncontrollable excitement run through her, all sorts of anticipation consuming her every nerve.

Kylo pulled his hand out of the water, and tentatively reached out with his long fingers to run a finger over Rey's jaw then brought it down slowly passed her neck, lingering at the collar bone, lower and lower. His finger left a blaze in its wake. Rey's breath hitched when his finger caressed the side of her breast, her nipples hardening at the contact.

His eyes travelled along the course he drew across her skin, admiring every inch. He ran his thumb over her right breast and made sure to watch her reaction. It did not disappoint- her eyes seemed to go unfocused for a moment as her pupils expanded to almost entirely consume her gold irises.

Everything in her craved more, more of his body, his touch. Rey wanted to show Kylo she loved him just as much as he did. All thoughts of waiting, of not being ready, had vanished.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The pressed their foreheads together, still not breaking eye contact. Kylo made soothing circular motions up and down Rey's back, sending shivers down her body. Every touch went straight to stoking the growing fire between her thighs.

Things started to grow hazy for Rey but it wasn't the usual sense of being intoxicated off of Kylo's presence. No, this was something else. She felt like she was fading away and she tightened her hold on Kylo.

It dawned on her that she was waking up and she looked at Kylo, panicked, worry and confusion painting his face in response. That's when she fully pressed her body against his, relishing in the touch even if it felt like half of the contact wasn't there. Maybe she could hold on if only for just a little longer…

However, it was no use- she was painfully aware of the otherwise empty bed she found herself in. Disappointment crashed over Rey and she groaned and rolled over, frustrated it was all just a dream. A wonderful, exquisite dream and her surface to reality had felt like a punch to the gut, leaving her winded.

A pool had formed between her legs as warm as the shallow lagoon where they had stood memorizing every inch of each other's bodies. Rey discovered she had a more than advanced imagination, the details of his muscled body seemed so real, so defined.

She couldn't help her body which called out for more of Kylo's touch. He had apologized profusely about having to get up early on her birthday, wishing he could stay with her, but he insisted it would be worth it and he would visit with breakfast. He instructed her to just stay in bed once she got up and wait for her first gifts of the day.

In truth Kylo seemed more excited to give Rey gifts than Rey was to receive so she was letting him have his way. It hadn't escaped Rey's attention that Kylo seemed to be working at his desk in the middle of the night each night for the past week. What he was working on she wasn't sure but she suspected it had something to do with her birthday so she would roll over and go back to sleep.

It was hard to focus on that when her body was wound up so tight that she was experiencing mild pain. Rey hadn't realized that women could get so… _hard_.

She couldn't resist the temptation to satisfy that itch and hoped that Kylo wouldn't be back soon because she had to take care of the ache she felt. Rey shimmied her soaked underwear off from under her tunic that she slept in and adjusted her position on her back. She pulled her feet back so her knees were in the air and spread them, feeling the cooler morning breeze hit her.

She had only done this once before just to try it and hadn't had the urge to try again since. Now everything in her being was screaming at her to proceed. Unsure of herself but determined to find release, she gave the door one final glance before reaching down. The risk of Kylo walking in actually added to the thrill, a fact that Rey was surprised to realize.

She let out a small gasp upon contact- _she was soaked._ With two fingers, she explored the opening that was so tightly wound right now, the source of her ache. Rey massaged her fingers there for a moment, getting them lathered before reaching her index finger in.

Yes, _the stretch._ That was the exact relief she sought, and she immediately got to work, slipping her finger in and out while twirling it ever so slightly. She found that the crook of a finger would send little jolts through her body that culminated into a coil being wound tighter and tighter deep in her belly. It quickly was not enough and she added another finger, unable to help the little moans escaping her lips.

Her thumb brushed over her clit and she bucked involuntarily, finding the sensation to be absolutely divine. Rey quickly pulled her two fingers out and moved them up to her clit, focusing all the attention there. Her breathing sped up, breaths becoming shallower as the circling of her fingers brought her higher and higher to the peak.

Her left hand crept up to her left breast of its own accord. Rey did to herself what Kylo had done in the dream and she pretended it was him squeezing her, pleasuring her. She could hear him murmuring her name, she loved the way he said her name, how his deep timbre caressed and softened just to say the simple syllable that was Rey.

It did not take long for Rey to unravel, finding her climax while picturing those haunting black eyes of the man she loved. The haze that had settled over Rey clouded her mind. All she felt was satisfied to have gotten rid of the ache, completely blissed out by the orgasm.

"Rey?" Kylo's gentle voice pulled at Rey's consciousness, and she followed its call. She wouldn't be the least bit shocked if that was always the case with him.

Rey stirred out of the slumber she had slipped into, surprised that she had fallen back asleep in the first place.

"Hey," she rasped, her voice a whisper and thick with sleep.

He had set a tray of food down on the bed next to where he sat, feet on the ground. He smiled down at her and pushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead affectionately. His smile was upturned on a side and there was a certain smugness in his eyes, Rey could tell. "Happy birthday, Rey. Good morning?"

Rey decided he was definitely smirking but over what she could not tell and decided to ignore it. Maybe he was just extremely pleased with himself over the gifts he had gotten her. "Was that a question? I just woke up."

"You sure? Then what are those?" He pointed over at the panties, still laying in all of their pheromone soaked glory. A blush tore across her face like a wildfire in the savanna, but she refused to be embarrassed. She was sixteen now, it was damn time she took control of her sexuality.

She rolled her eyes and moved to get past him, placing her feet on the cool stone ground but before she could stand up, he took quick hold of her right hand and brought her fingers up to his nose. "Smells wonderful, Rey." He voice came out deep and thick, immediately undoing the work Rey had done, the coil tightening once again.

She gulped and slowly pulled back her hand. "How about those gifts?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, Kylo's hypnotic eyes entrancing her again. He took pity on her and broke into another smirk.

"I've got them right over here." Rey padded over to her wall. Kylo had outdone himself, getting more creative than Rey could've anticipated with the design of his first gift. The wall they had installed was two layers, the under layer being a thick wall of abalone.

Covering it was a thin layer of black resin that was easily scratched off with any knife and that's exactly what Rey did each morning. She loved the way the tallies look as the exposed abalone always brought a new mesmerizing pattern of dancing lights and color. Rey loved to

Rey would've been satisfied with just that gift but Kylo insisted that she allow him his fun. Besides, she was bound to receive half a hundred gifts from the guests attending her party that evening, she might as well get used it.

Once Rey finished making her tally and had brushed off the scratched off resin, she turned around to see Kylo holding a relatively large sized box, it was flat like the ones necklaces come in. He held it out in front of her.

"Go ahead, open it." She gingerly reached out and opened the box. Inside was a headband and a bridle, each exquisite, displaying superb craftsmanship, even Rey's untrained eye could tell. The belts for each was made of a leather woven and embroidered with gold strands. Large black gems encrusted every other inch.

"It's the same gold as Niima's sun and the jewels are actually obsidian, to remind the world that you control the fate of war. It matches the one I wear into battle, like other commanders. I thought BB8 would like one too." He looked at her curiously, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Kylo, they're wonderful." And she meant it, gold and black were becoming her new colors and she couldn't be more honored that he had this made for her to wear in battle by his side. "Thank you for thinking of BB8. Can we go try it on her?" she asked with a nervous smile. At this point, everyone was aware of the deep bond between Rey and her palomino; she spent at least an hour a day just talking to the horse. For whatever reason, BB8's neighs seemed to be half of a conversation with Rey, with just looks even she would communicate, and as if she was fluent in horse-speak, Rey would understand.

For that reason, there was no way Kylo wasn't going to make BB8 one to match Rey, knowing Rey would be happiest that her and the palomino could match. He chuckled, also completely aware that Rey would want to share her gift with BB8 immediately.

"Of course, in fact I thought we could all go for a ride, if you'd like that."

"We could _all?"_

"Yeah, you, me, BB8, and Silencer of course. But eat a little first." His grin was disarmingly charming and Rey felt relief course through her, happy that it would just be the two of them.

Her smile confirmed everything and they got ready to go. Several days had passed since their trip to Maz's oasis. Since then, Kylo and Rey had both become considerably stronger riders, especially due to the assistance of a saddle. Kylo enjoyed it as much as Rey had and they often raced each other though BB8 and Rey would typically win those, an unstoppable duo.

They took food and a blanket for a picnic and rode out to a gorgeous garden Oola had apparently created alongside the nearby river, one of the easier places for her to do such a thing and maintain it.

They spent a good portion of the day lounging there with the horses roaming freely nearby. Eventually they returned to Kylo's palace to get ready for Rey's party. She bathed, this time letting Paige and Rose help her. All the way the two girls gossiped about a few of the nobles that were attending the party. The more they spoke, the more Rey felt a worry build up inside her, gnawing at her insides and killing any appetite she may have had.

All these strangers were coming to see her and they were expecting some goddess, an expectation she greatly worried would not be met by her. She tried to center herself, breathing deeply and trying to let the rest fade away.

After her bath, the sisters helped her get ready. Despite their great protest, Rey insisted that they dress her in her usual white tunic and style her hair in its three buns, if they wanted to add some braids here and there for their benefit, then fine. It's her birthday she told them, she should be allowed to do what she wants.

Kylo met Rey in the reception area of the party. Rey was fashionably late to her own party, mainly because the girls had spent so much time lathering her up in different scents and adding extra braids and jewelry, something Rey had regretfully put them in charge of so she allowed it.

Kylo's smile was breathtaking as he took her in, his eyes ran over the headband she wore, the one he had given her earlier that day. Even though it was intended for battle, Rey made it look so much more sexy as if it was the height of fashion, It was the only tame thing about her and Kylo drank her in.

He wore his in hopes that she would as well, and he was not disappointed. The leather of his headband was black and adorned with rubies so deeply colored and dense that they would appear black if not for the already black background setting them off. It was very Kylo, Rey thought to herself, once again proud that she and he wore something that marked them as partners.

"Ah Rey, this is my brother, Del." He indicated at the man of equal height at his side, with hazel eyes and light brown hair and laugh lines that had found a home upon his friendly face. He was handsome, and Rey pinned him at around thirty.

"So, this is the lovely Niima, I'm so pleased to meet you." He flashed a bright smile and extended his hand out to Rose who blushed a deep crimson.

"Excuse me, brother, _this is Niima._ " He placed a gentle hand on the small of Rey's back. As much as Rey had been proud of herself for sticking to who she was and wearing her usual attire, she could not help the sheer embarrassment at being overlooked by Kylo's supposed closest brother.

It stung deep in her gut and at the back of her throat, but she swallowed it down, trying to appear unfazed by Del's mistake. "It's nice to meet you too. This is Rose Tico and right over there is her sister Paige." Paige was off chatting with one of the ladies from the kitchen staff.

"No way! Rose, I had hardly recognized you. Good to see you. Pardon me if I offended you, Princess Rey. It's just…" His carefree tone and lazy smile charmed Rey and she shook her head with a smile to let him know not to worry.

"Yeah, if Rey would just for once wear a dress then maybe she wouldn't be mistaken for staff anymore."

"Hey that happened just once!"

 _Twice_ Rose mouthed with her lips at Del and they all burst out laughing, Rey nodding to admit that it was true.

That laughter was cruelly interrupted by the icy scoff of an evil queen Rey had been trying hard not to think about on her special day. Admittedly, she had succeeded and was unpleasantly reminded of Ventress existence. Even worse, Rey could tell that scoff was directed at her as the queen was making quick work of making her way to their group.

"What is this? A disgrace!" Her crystal clear voice rang high and loud for the entire reception to hear, and they did, quieting down almost immediately to watch the scene unfold between the queen and the goddess. "How dare you come to this event like this? The King throws you a personal party and you disgrace us with this outfit. Have you no shame? No etiquette?" she snarled, the sneer splatted plain across her face, enjoyment clear in her eyes.

"Now, now, mother. It's Rey's birthday and she can dress as she likes."

"Ha! As if! What is it, Kylo? Too cheap to provide gowns to your princess? Haven't taught her respect yet? I'm sorry but I cannot allow her to enter this banquet dressed like that." She feigned disgust, raking her eyes over Rey's figure.

Kylo started to protest once again but Rey put her hand up to stop him. "She's right."

As much as she hated to admit it, Ventress had a point. Rey was Kylo's only chosen concubine; anything Rey did, good or bad, reflected on the prince. If she wanted to ensure that he remained a worthy candidate for Crown Prince in the eyes of the council then she would have to work on her appearance and social standing, even if she didn't believe in any of it.

At the very least, at the King's Palace she should have made herself more presentable to avoid any criticism towards Kylo. She swallowed her pride and accepted her mistake.

Paige was there in an instant, by Rey's side, giving the queen a deathly stare as she muttered, "I planned ahead for this. Come with me, Princess."

Paige pulled Rey away and Rose followed. Del muttered to Kylo about how things around here haven't changed and both of them watched Ventress with cold eyes. As soon as Rey was gone, she announced that the party was to begin and that all should make their way into the banquet room.

Kylo had half a mind to tell her that this was Rey's celebration, not hers but he decided it would be pointless and downright foolish. No need to start a conflict, especially on Rey's big day. He was still worried about Rey and her feelings. Besides, it was plain painful to see her agree with Ventress.

Instead he and Del took their seats at the head of the room where the Royal family had situated themselves. A variety of people were standing around, nobles who had come to see a goddess, tables of food as well as waiters carrying trays were being picked at by the guests and the chatter swelled in the room.

Kylo and Del discussed the growing conflict with the Western Reaches along the political line between the two empires. Since their father's reign, Rim had expanded to almost twice its size from successful campaigns carried out by Han and Luke with Leia's advice to guide them through.

Inner conflict in Rim like the one in Hays Minor had left some of Rim's territory more vulnerable for the taking and that did not go unnoticed by the Western Reaches. Battle along the borderline was at this point inevitable, it was a matter of when, not if.

Rim operated under a feudal system meaning it was the King's responsibility to hold the loyalties of each city or risk losing them to another superpower. It was now Kylo's responsibility to carry out the campaigns enforcing the King's order and he felt the weight of his lineage upon his shoulders.

Suddenly the room went quiet and Kylo turned to see that Paige had entered the banquet hall, the curtain entrance falling back into its place behind. "I give you Princess Rey Niima, sole concubine to Prince Kylo and champion of light, Goddess of War and Beauty." She bowed her head ceremoniously and raised her head to survey the room who waited in anticipation.

The silence dragged on and Paige looked momentarily panicked before turning around and going out the way she came, the curtain ruffling once again. The whole room could hear Paige and Rose trying to convince Rey to step out. "Rey, get out there," Paige gritted through her teeth. The chattering resumed, each conversation centered around Rey.

From their side of the room, Del turned to Kylo with that easy going smile of his. "It seems your princess is a little shy. Seems like she could use a little encouragement."

Kylo chuckled from his seat and watched his beloved brother get up and walk to the entrance, equally amused that the girl Rey who so fearlessly rode into battle was too shy to be seen in an elegant dress.

Del poked his upper body through the curtain and gently tugged Rey into the room by the hand.

Her slender hand and arm, heavily adorned with bangles of gold and silver, were revealed first, then her long, toned leg poked out next, exposed from the slit in her dress. She was once again barefoot but her ankles were covered in bangles as well, matching her wrists. When Rey stepped out in full, the room went completely silent, only the clinging of her bangles rang.

She was glowing, the sisters had put her in Grecian style dress of sheer, dull gold. It cinched at the waist, with a band of fabric running around her neck and over each breast, leaving little to the imagination, the neckline dipping to her belly button and her entire back exposed. At the waist, the dress flowered into a few light layers of shimmering gold, the middle layer being silver, with a large slit running down from the right hip down, a sun medallion where the fabric parted.

It was one of the many exquisite displays of Rimmian fashion that Kylo had stocked in Rey's wardrobe early on, believing that the girl would be infatuated with the finery and garb. He could not be any more wrong about that. He had rather liked that she had no interest in such things, opting to dress simply everyday.

Still, Rey had converted into a goddess before his eyes. The sisters had added a faint purple to her usually pink lips. The centerpiece of their masterful transformation was Rey's eyes, which Paige had surrounded with a glittery gold liquid shadow, painted on like a mask around her eyes.

Rose, the genius that she was, had simply let Rey's hair down and undid the braids before mussing it up some, the braids having added waves in some sections of her hair. Rose noticed Finn and Poe who were both nodding in approval, their expressions conveying that they had had their doubts. Rose stuck out her tongue at the two men and received a few kisses blown her way in return. They held her gaze longer than they should, and _oh. Oh my,_ Rose thought and tucked that exchange away for later.

Kylo's breathing stopped altogether and his mouth went immediately dry. He knew Rey was lovely, even if the rest of the world struggled to see that, he had since the beginning. But now… all the inner-beauty, all the magic that Kylo had gotten to know as simply Rey was on the outside, screaming at the world to pay attention. Suddenly, he wanted to take Rey and lock her up where he and only he could reach, see her, touch her, smell her, and breathe her in. Experience her magic. Her light.

 _And her hair…_ Kylo couldn't help but think she looked thoroughly fucked, her hair wild around the headband he had gifted her. His cock half hardened and he found himself readjusting in his seat slightly.

Rey could hear people whispering about her, she caught a few words like 'stunning,' 'gorgeous,' even 'goddess's beauty.' She couldn't help the blush painting her freckles crimson, but found relief in the fact that half the room seemed to be affected by her entrance in equally embarrassing ways.

Del was certainly one of them. He stuttered for a moment before breathing out the word, 'Niima.' All playfulness was gone as he drank in the young princess's beauty just like the rest. He quickly refocused before proceeding to lead her down the steps into the room.

Rey stepped on the hem of her long dress and she slipped, losing balance on the steps. Del was quick to react, grabbing her middle to steady her. A faint pink shade had started to color his cheek but he recovered quickly and let her go.

The action did not go unnoticed by the dark prince. Not at all. His eyes had narrowed in on the contact between his girl and _his brother_ like a hawk zeroes in on its prey.

From her place in the room, Ventress watched Kylo's dark expression with a knowing smirk.

Rey did not disappoint as usual. While some of the spectators may have briefly snickered, she grabbed her skirt, freeing her hand from Del's, and turned her chin upward, zeroing in on Kylo with her cat like gaze. He gulped and his cock twitched. Her gaze was chaos impending and he could not be more drawn in.

She marched right over, past the queen and all the gossip, straight up to Kylo's seat. No one had commanded the room before as Rey had in that moment, her strut sophisticated and stirring. He looked up at her in reverence, in **supplication** , as she halted right in front of him, staring down at him with narrowed golden eyes.

"Kylo," she spat. "You are getting me my own dress designer because I'll be damned if I wear one of these again. ASAP!"

Rey had never seen him so fearful, his eyes wide and attentive, afraid to miss any moment or detail of what he saw or heard. "ASAP?" He sounded like a desperate boy learning the ropes to pleasing his passion.

"As soon as possible!" Rey huffed and internally resigned. There was no changing the fact that she was so exposed, so physically revealed in front of her Prince that her imagination could only run wild as it had that morning. Her heart thrummed uncontrollably, the adrenaline of having so many eyes following her coursing through her body.

Kylo could tell that there was no serious threat coming from Rey. Standing, he invaded her space, stepping to look down right at her, so her raised chin was no longer a sign of strength but a necessity she had to accentuate. "Of course, my princess," he breathed, the heat going straight to Rey's head, blurring the lines once again.

Eyes locked, he leaned forward slowly, and Rey's breathed hitched, believing that he was going to take her lips right there and then- perhaps even more based on the hunger in his eyes. And she would let him. She resisted the shiver that threatened to run through her body. "Rey, join me," he whispered, his hot breath shooting down to her core. "The balcony."

Kylo grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd- it parted ways for them. They had all resumed their chatter, many of them directing it towards Rey and Kylo once again, but he did not appear fazed by their constant attention. So, Rey tried to calm her face, bringing an air of nonchalant-ness to her actions and ignoring any attempts to talk by guests, keeping her gaze fixed ahead.

A warm Jakku breeze hit Rey's exposed skin, almost a caress and she wondered if Kylo had something to do with that. He was unabashedly dragging his gaze down Rey's figure, a coy smile formed on his lips.

"You've got me all curious, Kylo. What is it? Everything okay?"

"More than okay. It's wonderful. May I say, you look ravishing. Why don't you like the dress?"

"It's nice, I just think I could come up with something more practical but still beautiful. I want to bring some of my homeworld's fashion to Rim's so I need a designer to help. That way I don't alienate myself from the people. Figure it'll piss off Ventress if I become a fashion icon. Besides, Rose and Paige will love it."

"You continue to surprise me, Rey."

"Oh, Kylo, come on, you're killing me here. What did you bring me out here for?" She wasn't actually worried, just extremely curious.

"A present. This one is really special because I made it myself." He pulled out a small black book from within his sleeve. It fit in the palm of Rey's hand, was elegantly bound, and by the look of it contained at least fifty pages, maybe even a hundred.

Rey turned the cover to the first page and saw a tiny black dot, she turned the next page and there was barely a line in the same place the dot had been. She looked up at Kylo, perplexed.

"It's a movie, Rey." Okay, now she was really confused. "Here, watch."

Kylo moved to stand behind Rey and wrapped his long arms around her, taking the book into his hand. Holding the binding with his left hand, he flipped the pages with his right thumb.

They flew by quickly, and Rey's heart skipped a beat. It took mere seconds for the book to be over but her world seemed to stand still, seconds stretching into a blissful eternity.

The small dot from the first page bloomed into the most elegantly drawn heart Rey had ever seen, as if they had invented a heart in Edwardian Script and Kylo had printed it out. Impeccably precise, the curve of the lines he drew so meticulously weaved artfully in swirls and arches, thickening and thinning along the way.

This is what he had been awake doing, she realized, all those nights he was painting his confession of love, thinking of her, drawing inspiration from just the sight of her, her chest rising and falling evenly as she slept peacefully. Rey couldn't remember a time she had ever felt so moved, so overwhelmed that her heart nearly ached. Tears welled in her eyes and Kylo watched on, deeply satisfied.

"I love you too," she whispered, her voice choked up. She raised up to the balls of her feet and their lips met, brushing lightly and sweetly. "My new favorite movie. Can I see it again?" He chuckled and did as he was bid, resting his head on her shoulder.

Eventually they reluctantly rejoined the party out of respect to all the guests, though Rey would much rather be alone with Kylo. Dresses swirled around the room as partners danced, the song playing uplifting and fast paced. Rey realized with horror that Kylo was leading her to the dance floor when the King himself stepped in their path.

"Hold it. Sorry, son, but I insist I get the first dance with the lady of the night." He took Rey's hand and kissed it slowly and Kylo huffed, pushing Rey into a fit of giggles.

"Why, of course, good sir." Much to the prince's chagrin, Rey allowed herself to be led the rest of the way by his father. He couldn't help his eyes from travelling down her back to admire her shapely behind, but was quickly caught when Rey turned around quickly to flash him a quick wink. He resumed his appreciation of Rey's ass.

Han got a dance before could Kylo cut in but once again was quickly interrupted, this time by Del. Resentfulness itched at the back of his brain, especially since Rey spent most of that dance cracking up at Del's jokes.

He pushed those thoughts away, shoving them down and locking it in the cage where he kept the beast inside at bay. It wasn't wise to keep feeding that beast, one day it would break out and be too strong to contain.

Prince Chewie and Rey did a quick jive-like dance with one another, howling in laughter the entire time. Kylo could not keep his eyes off Rey all night, he clapped and cheered their antics on and most of the room paused to watch their dance. Chewie lifted Rey in the air for their big finale and spun her around, her laughter contagious, infectious. Even Luke got a dance in with Rey, though they mainly spent the time talking rather awkwardly, asking getting to know you questions.

Dancing was not something Rey knew she was good at or even enjoyed that much until then, but it was thrilling, she felt oddly like a goddess for the first time in her life. She felt the beams of light and life that seemed to emanate from her, and for once she believed she might actually be special.

She was ready for a break though, and saw Kylo and Del talking on the sidelines, both with a cup of wine each. Rey grabbed an empty glass from a table and made her way over, figuring she could catch the attention of one of the many waitresses serving wine from marble pitchers.

"Nice moves, Rey. Gotta ask though, what was this?"

Rey burst out laughing, "That's the sprinkler."

"The what?"

She huffed, she really needs to watch what she says or risk people think she is suffering a stroke and muttering gibberish. "It's a dance I made up," she offered.

"Smooth," he jested, sarcasm clearly animating his voice. "Oh, perfect timing." A woman with a wine pitcher had approached, it struck Rey as odd that she was not smiling like the rest of the attendants but waved it off. Still, the dead look in her eyes was unsettling.

Summer wine spilled into his chalice and he gave her a warm smile.

"May I as well?" Rey offered her cup to the woman but she just stared back.

"Sorry Princess, but that was the last of it. I must go refill it now," she said then turned on her heel and left. Another lady was quickly there to fill Rey's cup and they made a toast among the three of them to Rey.

Kylo relaxed some after watching the innocent interaction between Del and Rey, happy that she and he were getting along so well. It was no worry though, Rey won every heart she encountered.

Ventress watched from the corner of the room, the sole person who recognized how Prince Del's eyes had glazed over, not from drinking but the cursed water taking effect, her plan in motion.

After the party, Rey decided to take another bath since she had to wash her face anyway. A little relaxation would help unwind from the party. She started to remove the many bangles around her wrists when she heard the curtain of the bathroom's entrance rustle.

Del was there, staring at her with hungry, cold eyes, pupils dilated to the point of almost being invisible. Rey immediately knew something was off and started to back away, trying to get to the window.

She only made it two steps before Del seized her and she started to struggle demanding he stop, but he would not, his grip around her iron tight. His hand traveled into her top, cupping her breast and squeezing. Rey yelped and threw her weight around in an effort to escape but it was useless.

"KYLO! KY- mmnnmm!" Del planted a hand over her mouth, muffling her scream.

Kylo, Rose, and Finn burst into the room.

"Del, what is the meaning of this?" Rey tried to tell him he was possessed but she couldn't get the words out with Del silencing her.

While Kylo's mind was clouded with the fury of catching his brother's hand in Rey's dress, Finn figured it out quickly. "He's being controlled, Kylo."

"Brother, this girl. I must have her. Please, you have not married her, let me have her." He backed away, dragging Rey with him to the windows. "If I can't, no one can." His hand left her breasts and went to her neck and Kylo understood that that was a threat.

The beast inside reared its head and Kylo did everything in his power from lunging at Del, but he couldn't risk Rey's safety. "Fuck! He's serious."

Utterly powerless, Kylo was forced to watch Del hoist Rey up until his shoulder and hop out the window. Just like that, he felt his heart had been torn away, the dread of losing her again washed over him once again. It was crippling.

"Put the palace on lockdown. We must not let Del get far." The beast inside roared, scratching and ravaging him from the inside, his thoughts racing as they made their way to the gates. It took everything in his power not to black out in rage or as Poe put it 'red out.'

It also took everything in his power not to strangle the gate attendants who let Del escape but he spoke to them calmly albeit through gritted teeth. "Did you see where they went?"

"South, your highness. And..." Sweat beaded and ran down the guards face and he gulped audibly.

"Spit it out," Kylo barked. Time was precious and any wasted meant more distance put between Rey and him.

"I'm afraid he cut the horses loose."


End file.
